Can't Buy the Moonlight
by UsagiMoon2627
Summary: Mamoru leaves for ten years, studying overseas. When he returns, he finds out that things aren't as he left them, and neither is Usagi. FINISHED!


**_It Is Finished! _^.^_ Yes, I finally finished it. A few things, though. The places I name in Boston are real. I don't own them or anything, but figure since I had Usagi & Mamoru in the States, why couldn't they go and do some sightseeing? (Its what I'd do in their shoes). This will be the only version. After much thinking and crying, I decided to do just this one. Reason being is on Microsoft Word, this "one-shot" is 90 pages long. I just don't have the time right now to do the Japanese version, so I'm leaving it alone. I, hopefully soon, will have a new chapter out for Earth & Moon, which I'm currently working on. Until then, you guys; let me know what you think about this. Be gentle, as this is a labor of love, lol. As always, I don't own anything, except for the stories that come out of my mind. ^.^_**

* * *

**Can't Buy the Moonlight (English version)**

_~early July~_

_Another day, another dollar_, Tsukino Usagi thought as she ran through the heat towards her job at the Crown Fruit Parlor. The twenty-seven year old pushed open the doors, stepped inside and almost walked back out. It was hotter in there than it was outside, it only being like 90 degrees outside, however inside it felt like 120. Pulling up her long golden pigtails, she twisted them into buns before piling them on top of her head, around the other buns, making it seem as if she had three buns coming out of her hair on each side.

"Hello, Motoki," she said as she walked up to her boss, Furuhata Motoki, who was on the phone. He merely nodded his sandy blond head before going back to the conversation he was having, his dark green eyes narrowed.

"I don't care! It's like 120 degrees in here! Come right now, fix the god damn AC, and maybe I won't kill you later on!" he shouted into the phone before hanging it up. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Usagi and smiled. "Hi, Usagi," he said. "Sorry about that. The damn AC broke again, and it just had to be on one of the hottest days of the year."

"Well, that's what you get for hiring cheap labor," Usagi replied laughing. She began to walk behind the counter, sitting down her purse, before picking up the white apron that read 'Crown Fruit Parlor' in red, on the front. Tying it behind her back, she started to wipe down the counter when Motoki said her name.

"Usagi."

Looking at her best friend of nearly fifteen years and her boss for just as long, she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Motoki stood there, nervously starching the back of his head, while his eyes focused on something on the floor. "I-I have a favor to ask of you," he replied. Looking up, he saw her staring at him, and when she didn't go to say anything he continued. "Normally, I wouldn't ask, but Makoto is at the beach with the other girls today and I can't go because I have to stay and wait for the stupid-" He knew he was babbling, should probably just get it out and over with. "-repair man…"

"What's the favor, Motoki?" Usagi asked, getting slightly annoyed that her friend was beating around the bush.

"Can-you-go-and-get-Mamoru-from-the-airport?" he said it all in one long sentence and so fast that she wasn't quite sure she'd heard him right.

"Um… could you please say that again? I don't think I heard you right," Usagi replied. "Did you say something about Chiba Mamoru?"

Motoki nodded before he gulped. "Yeah. Could you go and pick up him from the airport?"

"Why?"

He knew this wasn't going to be easy, should probably have never asked her, but he had no other choice. Had he known the stupid AC would pick today, of all days, to break down, he would have called Mamoru and told him that he couldn't do it. But as it was, he had said yes to his best friend, and now he had no other choice. It was either have Usagi go and get him or call his wife, something he didn't want to do. Makoto would kill him, and besides he knew Usagi would give in, especially if he gave her something she wanted.

"Look, I know what went on between you two; but give me some credit here. It's not everyday that my best friend comes back from America after ten years. And like I said, I would do it but I have to wait for the repair man to show the hell up and I'm not going to call Makoto and have her do it. She's in Chiba at Wadaura Beach, and won't make it there in time. His plane lands in two hours, at two o'clock," he said, putting his hands together as if he were praying, which was what he was doing on the inside. "Please, Usagi…please?" he begged.

Sighing, Usagi knew when she was defeated. And besides, Motoki was one of her best friends. Even if she couldn't stand Mamoru, she would do this one favor for her friend. Rolling her crystal blue eyes up at the ceiling, she nodded her head. "Fine, I'll go. But you own me one, Motoki." _The things I do for money._

"Noted!" he said. Digging into his front pants pocket, he produced a set of keys that went to his green 2010 Toyota Matrix and tossed them at her. Catching them, she looked from the keys to him. "Take my car. It's too hot for you to run back home for yours, and besides I've always known you wanted to drive my car."

Eyes lighting up, Usagi smiled and grabbing her purse, flew out the building. "Bye, Motoki! I'll see you later!" she called back from behind her.

"Bye, Usagi! Oh' and take the rest of the day off, just have Mamoru return the car!" _Hopefully in one piece._

* * *

He stepped off the plane and into chaos, heated chaos. Running a hand thru his ebony hair, he sighed and began looking for his friend. Chiba Mamoru just stood there, among the rushing passengers of the plane, and stared at his surroundings. It had been ten years since he'd left for America, to study to become one of the best doctors in the world. Widely known, he knew he had made his dream come true; but at a cost. He should have come back more, should have called more, should have something more; but he hadn't. Thank god, Motoki was still speaking to him. _Will she speak to me, through? _his mind asked him as he began the rat race to the baggage claim area.

Nothing had changed, not in the ten years he'd been gone. It seemed like it was only he who had changed, and somewhere deep inside, Mamoru had wished that something, anything had changed while he'd been gone. But Tokyo International Airport looked the same as it did the day he'd left.

Bending over to pick up his luggage, he saw himself in the mirror above the claim and sighed. His raven hair had gotten longer, the ends going just past his collar. His face, if possible, had gotten more mature, more… handsome… And he knew he was taller too. Maybe, somewhere along the way, he'd changed too.

"I hope to God, Motoki didn't forget about me," he said to no one in general as he made his way through the airport, his luggage banging against his legs.

People pushing and shoved through, always in a hurry to get to where they were going. Except for Mamoru. He'd learned a long time ago that he wasn't going anywhere that wouldn't be there when he got there. Tugging through the crowds, he made his way outside and stood. He had no idea what kind of car Motoki drove, or if he drove at all, for that matter. Scanning the area, he looked for Motoki and the car he hoped to God he drove.

* * *

Speeding though the streets to make it to the airport, Usagi sang along with the radio. The windows rolled down, the breeze blowing though wound its way through her hair, making the golden locks dance in time to the beat. Glancing at the radio clock, she nearly avoided being hit by a truck as she saw what time it was. _Oh, shit! I've got less than fifteen minutes to make it there. Better put the metal to the peddle._ And once more picked up speed through the streets, her mind going from the song on the radio to the man she was about to pick up.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Mamoru said though gritted teeth.

After standing outside for nearly ten minutes, and seeing no sign of Motoki; he'd decided to go back inside and use one of the payphones in the lobby. Dialing the number for the Crown, he gotten a hold of Motoki and found out that his best bud hadn't forgotten about him, but couldn't pick him up either.

"_Motoki, is that you?" Mamoru had said into the phone. Sitting his luggage down next to him, he held the phone against his ear and shoulder._

"_Yes, this is he. Who's this?" the voice on the other end had said._

"_Motoki, its me, Mamoru," he replied. "What in the hell are you doing there? Weren't you picking me up from the airport?"_

"_Oh' hey, Mamoru!" Motoki said on the other end. "What's new?"_

"_What's new? Is that all you have to say to me?" Mamoru almost screams into the phone. He sighs as he rubs the bridge between his nose before continuing. "Motoki, you were suppose to pick me up from the airport almost twenty minutes ago. Why are you still at the Crown?"_

"_Oh that, I can't pick you up. I have to wait for the repair man to show up, so I sent Usagi to come and get you. She should be there in a few minutes, depending on traffic."_

He didn't know what to think. Why, of all the people in the world, did Motoki have to send her? He was hoping he'd have a few days, a week at most, before he'd have to see her, have to explain to her. But it couldn't be helped, not now.

Now, once more outside in the blistering heat, he stood, looking around, and saw no sign of Usagi or Motoki's car. _I'll give her five more minutes, then I'm calling for a taxi, _Mamoru thought as he stood in the heat, sweat raining down his back and forehead. Not being able to handle the heat any longer, he raised his hand and called out for a taxi. The yellow cab pulled up to the curb, and as it came to a stop, the trunk popped open. Lifting one of only two suitcases, Mamoru began to put them into the car. It was his name being called that made him stop.

"Chiba!"

Turning around at the sound, he saw none other than Tsukino Usagi running towards him. Her blonde hair was up in buns, three on each side, with little tresses falling down, framing her face. Her shapely body was clothed in a pair of tight fitting cut-offs, the ends reaching to just below her thighs, while a dark blue baby tee-shirt, the words _I'd have a longer attention span if so many things weren't shiny _written across the front in pink. Earrings, in the shapes of moons and stars, were in her small ears while around her slender neck sat a golden pocket watch, the watch itself in the shape of a star. She wore sandals on her feet, the toenails painted a bright pink. She waved as she came to a dead stop in front of him.

Mamoru was pretty sure he'd forgotten how to breath. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been no more than sixteen, a month shy of her seventeenth birthday. He'd thought she'd been beautiful at sixteen, and now… now she was just plain gorgeous. She took his breath away, something that was very important in this terrible heat.

Usagi stopped in front of him, bending over at the waist as she tried to catch her breath. Still breathing hard, she stood up and smiled. Mamoru felt his heart stop.

"Welcome back, Chiba," she said as she walked the last two steps towards him and pulled the lone suitcase from the trunk of the taxi. "Ready to go?"

He just stood there, staring. How could it be that something so natural as saying _hello_ seemed lost to him? Here she was, the very person who consumed his thoughts for the last ten years, standing before him, as if it were some kind of dream. Realizing she was talking to him, he cleared his throat and gave a small chuckle. "H-Hi there, Odango," he said when he could find his voice again. "What's new?"

She gave a slight frown at hearing the dreaded nickname he had given her from so long ago, and sighed. "My name is Usagi, you moron," she replied walking away from him. "I'm here to pick up you up."

"Yeah, I know. I got worried, so I called Motoki and he explained everything," Mamoru said, his mind still on her. "Why, exactly, is he waiting for the repair man? He didn't explain that part."

"AC. Keeps breaking down, and on the hottest days, too. And instead of getting a new one, because that would cost money, money Motoki doesn't want to spend; we keep fixing the old one."

"Ah, I see."

Usagi stopped at his voice, watching as he walked past her and onward to where she parked. She looked at him, noticing that he was taller than he was ten years ago, also his frame was more… manly? He seemed more mature, too, as if being away all those years had helped him to grow up. He'd been twenty when he left, which meant he was thirty now, and if it was possible, which she didn't think it was, he'd gotten more handsome. His hair was longer, brushing the top of his dark collar, while his body was more lean, more mature.

Mamoru had to hold back the smile at knowing she was checking him out. It didn't bother him, for it was something he was used to. The girls over in America all checked him out, saying he was a hottie and such other things. But he never paid any mind to it, his heart already belonging to a certain somebody.

"So, what brings you back?"

Her voice cut through his thoughts, and as he came to a stop she ran to catch up with him. "Not much. Just thought it was time to return home, see everybody and stuff…" was his reply. He hoped to god she didn't catch on to the real meaning. "So, where did you park?"

"Right ther-…" Usagi stopped in mid sentence, her blue eyes going wide as she looked at the spot where the car should have been. But it wasn't there, nothing was there; and that was when the panic set in. "Oh god…"

"Usagi…where'd you park the car?" Mamoru asked one more time. But he didn't receive any response because Usagi was on the ground, her head in her hands and she was crying out "Car… car…where are you? Where'd you go?" over and over again. Sighing, he shook his head at the blond. Glancing over at his left, he saw a police office, and deciding it couldn't hurt, went to speak to him.

"Oh my god… Motoki is going to kill me! I lost his car!" Usagi cried, her knees hitting the hard concert below as she fell down. Hands on the ground, she just sat there, her mind in a daze. "Motoki is going to kill me… or worse!"

"You didn't lose his car, Usagi," Mamoru said as he walked over to her and lifted her up by her arm. When she was standing next to him, tears still running down her face, Mamoru just smiled and continued on. "I spoke to the police and they said you parked in a no-parking zone. The car was towed away."

Usagi just stared at him. His words seemed to finally register into her mind, and she started to laugh hysterically. "Towed…away…ha-ha…oh my god…"

Wondering if her mind had cracked, Mamoru raised his hand and called for a taxi. "We can get a ride to the impound lot, get the car out and be on our way before he even knows what's going on. Don't worry, alright?" he said as the yellow cab pulled up beside them. Opening the door, he pushed her inside before going around the back to put his suitcases in the trunk. Once that was done, he too got in the car, told the driver where they were going and off they went.

* * *

Two hours and 1400 yen later, they sat in Motoki's car and sped down the busy street towards the Crown. The radio blaring and the windows down, Mamoru watched as Usagi sang along with the singer, her blond hair blowing in the wind. But it wasn't with a look of passion or anything nice, it was a look of panic. His hand was gripping the side of the door so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and the other one was in front of him, holding on for dear life. He hoped and prayed he remembered clean underwear that morning, at least he hoped they stayed clean in case they got into an accident. Which he was pretty sure was going to happen, when she missed a semi-truck by only an inch.

"Usagi…sl-slow down, would ya?" he asked, hoping to keep the fear out of his voice.

She turned towards him, her hand on the wheel and smiled. "Why? We're making good time, and besides I'm not going that fast," she said as she turned her attention back to the road and turned just in time to miss hitting a car. She reached down and started messing with the radio. And once more had Mamoru fearing for his life.

"Could you at least pay attention to the road?" he asked. Afraid to turn his eyes away from the road, for fear that she might actually hit something and wondering where his brake peddle was; he just stared ahead and held on for dear life. "I mean, stop messing with the radio and pay attention to what you're doing! Oh my god, someone actually gave you a license?"

Usagi just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh' yeah, that's mature…" but he was laughing as he said it. "So, what's new with you? What have you been up to these last couple of years?" He was hoping to get her to open up to him. He'd noticed something different about her, how she wasn't really talking, not like she used to anyways.

Usagi's smile faded as she gripped the wheel harder. "Not much, just work and school," she said as they continued on their way. "I'm taking care of Shingo, so I have to support him somehow."

"School, huh? Thought you would have graduated by now," he replied.

"I did, fifth in my class. Ami got first, of course. Now, I'm going to the junior college down the street from my house."

"College? Wow… didn't think you'd ever make it, Odango."

"Don't call me that, and yeah, you and me both, buddy." Usagi, trying to stop the conversation from going any further, leaned over and turned up the radio, even louder. As the song played, she sat there quietly, driving, weaving in and out of traffic; her thoughts somewhere else.

Mamoru didn't say anything more, noticing how she just basically shut down. Turning his head, he just looked outside, watching as the cars on the street passed by in a blur, his mind going back to the girl he'd left those ten years ago. What had happened to her, to make her like this? She wasn't the normal, outgoing, cheerful girl he had once knew and loved. She'd become cold, almost as if all the warmth, all the life had been sucked right out of her.

It was her phone ringing that brought them both out of their silence. Looking down for a brief moment, Usagi picked up her phone and glanced at the caller I.D. Her eyes went wide when she saw 'Furuhata Motoki' on the screen. Glancing at Mamoru, she answered the phone while turning down the radio all at the same time, then just before they hit a car, she placed her hands back on the wheel.

"Hello?"

"_Explain to me why the police called me two hours ago?" _came Motoki's voice over the other end.

Usagi's big blue eyes went wide once more, and she couldn't even think of anything to say. So she just blunted out the truth. "Sorry! Sorry! The car got impounded…." and that was as far as she got.

"_What? How in the hell did the car get impounded?" _Motoki screamed over the phone, so loud that you could hear him as Usagi pulled the phone back from her ear.

"He sounds mad," she said to Mamoru. "Do you think he's mad?"

"No," he replied. "Hand me the phone." She handed the small pink cell to him, and had to hold back her laughter at seeing a grown man use her pink phone. Turning down the radio so Mamoru could hear Motoki on the other end, she listened to their conversation.

"Motoki, hey… "

"_Hello, Mamoru. How was your flight?" _Motoki asked calmly over the phone. However, before Mamoru had the chance to answer, Motoki replied, _"Give the phone back to Usagi, tell her she's fired."_

"Oh' Motoki, stop joking around. She's not fired, and you know it. Besides, we got the damn car out of impound, and are actually driving around in it as I speak," Mamoru answered, watching as Usagi's eyes went wide once more. He shook his head, and mouthed that she was fine. "And you know very well, that it's not the first time we've been down there. Remember when we were seventeen and you stole your dad's car?" He saw the look Usagi gave him, and mouthed _I'll explain later_ to her. "Well, they remembered me and we got a discount."

"_A discount? A DISCOUNT?" _Motoki screamed into the phone, causing Mamoru to pull the phone away from his ear, rubbing it as if his friend had actually hurt his hearing. You could faintly hear Motoki continue on his little rampage. _"Honestly, if you two weren't my friends, I think I would have killed you by now. Where are you? Are you coming here?"_

"Uh…no," Mamoru answered. He pulled the phone away from his ear, just in case Motoki started screaming once again, but when he didn't hear anything coming from the other end, he put the small pink cell back up to his head. "Usagi said something about you giving her the day off, so she wanted to be dropped off at her house and I'll drive the car back to the Crown."

Mamoru could hear sighing coming from the other end. _"Fine, whatever… Just be here before eight, alright?"_

"Okay, got ya." He hung up the phone and handed it back to her. "I'm suppose to pick him up at the Crown at seven."

"And?"

Mamoru looked at her. "And what?

"Am I fired?" Usagi wanted to know.

"No, he was just blowing stream out his ass," he replied. "See, I told you not to worry. When it comes to Motoki, you have to know that he can never hold a grudge."

Usagi didn't say anything, just continued to race along the crowded street. She took a rough left hand turn, nearly causing Mamoru to fall into her lap. When he straighten himself, he could see the very visible blush creep into her cheeks. He smiled, but only because he didn't know what else to do. When she began to slow down, it was then that he looked out his window and saw that they were pulling up in front of her house.

Mamoru noticed that it hadn't changed much, not in the ten years he'd been gone. Not that he excepted the house to change. It was still surrounded by a rather large wall, the iron gate open to welcome all those to approached it. A large balcony sat in the front, its bay windows slightly open to welcome in the soft breeze of the summer. Other than that, it was the same as he remembered it. Open, warm, inviting.

It wasn't until the car came to a stop, and he stepped out that he noticed the large rose bush blooming in the front yard, right next to the door. The roses were vivid red, the blooms almost as big as his hand, and he knew that they would smell almost as sweet. Walking up to them, he didn't see Usagi stop in her tracks and watch him.

She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until he touched one of the blooms and a gasp of air escape from her lips. Why didn't she want him to touch them? They were, after all, just flowers; roses she'd planted the year after that horrific day. It wasn't as if they were going to turn to dust in his hands and fall off.

Taking the last few steps towards him, she came to a stop and pulled out her key. "Shingo shouldn't be here," she said as she turned the key and pushed open the door.

"What about your parents?" Mamoru asked as he followed behind her. "Won't they mind that I'm here? If memory serves me correct, your dad didn't like me too much."

Usagi froze, if only for a moment. But he saw the way she stopped and took a deep breath before going deeper into the house, and it was then that he knew something had happened. He followed her, his mind asking what had happened to make her this way, when she stopped once more.

"Usagi, you alright?" he asked as he came to a stop beside her. She lifted one finger, telling to him to be quiet. He nodded his head.

It was then that he heard the laughter, and someone's voice giggling. Looking at Usagi, he raised an eyebrow as if saying _I thought no one would be here_. She only raised an eyebrow back. "I'm going upstairs to see who's here. I'll be right back, alright?" she said as she began to climb the stairs that would lead her up to the higher level of the house. "Make yourself at home."

Mamoru nodded his head, watching as she climbed the stairs and disappeared. He waited until he couldn't see her anymore before leaving the hallway and going into the living room. That too hadn't changed much in the years he'd been gone, the couch and chairs, the tables… all the same. Walking over to the fireplace that sat against the far wall, he began to look at the pictures that sat on the mantel.

There were pictures of Usagi, of her holding a diploma as she stood with her friends at their high school graduation, of her and her family as they went vacationing at the beach, and more of her with her friends as they celebrated life with each other. She looked so happy, so carefree that once again his mind went to what happened to make her this way. He picked up a picture, looked closely at it and smiled when he saw that it was a photo of her and her friends at the Crown. They were all sitting around a rather large table, a cake of sorts sitting in front of Usagi, while her friends sat beside her, celebrating. The sign above them read _Happy 18th Birthday, Usagi!_ in bright red paint, while presents of all kinds sat around the floor.

_Another important day that I missed_, Mamoru thought as he put the picture back on the shelf, next to the others. Picking up yet another one, he stared at the faces that looked back at him and sighed. He could see her friends, the ones who had stayed with her while he left and went after his dreams.

The girl with short black hair, almost navy looking and sapphire eyes shinning, Mizuno Ami, had graduated at the top of her class and gone on to become a intern at her mother's hospital. Next to her was the raven haired priestess, Hino Rei, amethyst eyes darkly glowing. She'd taken over the Hikawa Temple when her grandfather had died five years ago, he remembered, for he had heard the news from Motoki and sent flowers to express his sorrows to her. Standing next to her was Usagi, then beside the golden girl was a girl with long brunette hair held back in a ponytail, emerald eyes smiling. Furuhata Makoto had gone on to start her own business, owning a flower shop/ bakery next door to her husband's arcade. And standing next to Makoto was Aino Minako, with her long blond hair held back with a red bow and bright sky blue eyes laughing. She'd moved to America not too long after he did, right after graduation actually to chase after her dream of becoming an actress. And she'd done just that. He'd gone to see some of her movies, when he had the chance, of course. Minako was one of the biggest names in the movie business now, after seven years.

Mamoru knew that Usagi's other friends, Meiou Setsuna, Tenou Haruka, Kaioh Michuri, and Tomoe Hotaru were also no longer in Japan, just like Minako. They were traveling the world, going from place to place playing concerts with Michuri while she chased after her own dream of being a professional violin player. Out of all her friends, only three remained in Japan, while the others had left her chase after dreams and wishes. _No wonder she hates me_, he said silently. _When I left, so did everyone else. She was all alone._

* * *

Usagi slowly walked towards the door that lead into her brother's room. Having trained herself from looking at the family photos on the hallway walls, she stared straight ahead. However, her steps altered when she heard laughter, a sound she hadn't heard in nearly nine years. And it was coming from her brother. _When was the last time I heard Shingo laugh?_ she asked herself as she approached his door and pushed it open a little to peek inside. _Must have been when I graduated from high school._

Peeking her head just inside the door, she saw her brother's dirty brown haired head bent over and he was laughing at something the other person, who sat below him, had said. Walking more inside the door, she just stood in the frame and watched her younger brother as he joked with his friend. She wondered what her parents would think of their children now, would they be proud? Would they be happy that their two darlings had grown into such good people? She supposed so.

Shingo heard the door creek open and raised his head, his green eyes going wide when he spotted his older sister. "Usagi?" he said as he stared at her.

Usagi was pulled from her thoughts at her brother's voice and smiled when she focused back on him. "Hi, there. Thought you were in school," she replied as she stepped just inside the door. Putting her hands on her hips, she just stood there and looked around. Empty pizza boxes and coke cans littered the floor, as did dirty and clean clothes, as for which ones were which, she didn't know.

Shingo blushed before looking down. "I was, but Kayio" he pointed down to the girl "and I can't study, not with Hikaru partying so much. And since our house is closer than hers, we just decided to come here for the time being," he explained.

"Ah, I see," she said. "Well, that's fine."

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I was, but then the AC broke and Motoki sent me to go and get someone from the airport and I got the day off."

"Lucky you. Who'd you have to go and pick up?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

Shingo's green eyes widen at the response. _Did she say what I think she just said? _Thinking he hadn't heard her right, he started laughing again. "Come on, Usa… Like he'd come back after all this time. For real, who'd you pick up at the airport?"

Usagi stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "For real. Motoki asked me if I'd go and pick up Chiba at the airport because he couldn't do it himself. He's in the living room downstairs, if you don't believe me."

"For real?"

Why were they using the phase 'for real' so much? "For real!"

"What's he doing back?" Shingo asked excitedly. He almost jump up off the bed and headed down the stairs. But Kayio's hand on his knee stopped him. Looking down at the purple haired girl, he saw her smile and shake her head as if saying 'No, let it be for now.' He sat back down.

"Honestly, I don't know," Usagi replied. She looked off towards the wall, her thoughts going to the same question now. _Why was he back, after all these years? _Shaking her head, she turned to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two. "Will you be staying for awhile, Shingo?"

Shingo looked around, looked at the mess that was his room, and sighed. He hadn't been home in nearly six months, the memories too painful to deal with everyday. Instead, he'd been staying at the dorm rooms on campus and trying to survive without his sister. But he knew who paid for his schooling, who paid for his meals, and who paid for his clothes. Which was one of the reasons why he'd come back, another being he missed her.

"Yeah… I'll be here for a few days, if that's alright?"

"It's fine," Usagi said. She walked out the door, closing it behind her; but stopped before it closed the whole way. "I've missed you," she whispered so softly that she was sure Shingo couldn't hear her.

But he had.

* * *

Mamoru sat on the couch, his head in his hands, his fingers running through his thick ebony hair. He had finished looking at all the photos on the mantle, realizing that he had missed the last ten years of her life and wondered if there was any place in her life now for him. Was there any place in her life back then for him? He would have liked to think so. However, he had left so fast, so soon, that neither one of them had time to find out.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs pulled him from his thoughts as he looked up and saw Usagi as she stopped on the third to the bottom step and look into the room. She gave a slight smile, the smile itself not reaching her eyes as she descended the stairs and walked into the living room. She had seen him as she walked down the stairs, his head in his hands, his thoughts playing across his face. It gave her the chills, for once upon a time she'd seen him the same way, the night he left.

"It was Shingo we heard," she told him as she came into the room. Walking over to the mantle, she could only stare at the photos sitting there, gathering dust. "He's grown since the last time you saw him, Chiba."

He chuckled a bit when she said that last part. "I'm sure. It's been.. What? Almost eleven years since I've seen your brother?"

"Yeah…" He noticed the look, the one that said she didn't want to talk about it. And if she didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't say anything. Standing, he just nodded his head and walked towards her.

She turned on him, her sapphire eyes going dark. Mamoru stopped, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong when she spoke. "Why are you back, Mamoru? After all these years, why come back now?" she asked, her voice hard and uncaring.

He didn't say anything, not at first, because in truth what answer could he give her, what could he say to make her happy or to make her understand? There wasn't one, at least not one she was willing to hear yet or to understand. Sighing, he just shook his head. "I…Honestly, I don't know how to answer that."

She was silent. He didn't know how to answer a simple question. He'd been gone for ten years and when asked why he's come back after all this time, he can't answer her? What the hell…? She gave a smile, one that said 'uh huh…alright then…', and put her hands on her hips as she stared at him. "Fine, whatever…" she said as she turned around, her back facing him.

Mamoru walked over to her, his hand out stretched to touch her. "Od-Usagi, please… just try to understand…" he started but was cut off when she turned back around, her eyes livid.

"I don't have to understand anything, not a damn thing, do you hear me? You left, not the other way around, and now after all these years you're back," she nearly screamed at him, but she'd learn to control her voice some years ago. Instead, it came out like a hiss towards him. Sighing, she closed her eyes and hung her head, the blond strands falling to frame her face. "Just go, Mamoru… Just go…"

"But I-"

"Please…" It was the way she said it, the sadness that crept into her voice that made him step back and look at her. She wasn't asking him, but pleading with him.

He nodded his head, the ebony locks falling into his eyes. "Alright," he said quietly as he walked from the room and out the door, closing it softly behind him.

When she was sure he was gone, when she was sure he wasn't coming back, she let the tears she'd been holding fall as she collapsed to the floor, her hand covering her mouth to hold back the sobs.

* * *

Mamoru dug the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Sighing, he let himself in and closed the door behind him, his luggage falling to the floor. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he'd been dropped off at Motoki's apartment, hulled his luggage up to their apartment, and gotten inside. Now, standing in the dimly lit kitchen, he just looked around, wondering where he was suppose to be sleeping at.

Deciding it could wait, no matter how tired he was, Mamoru went to the fridge and opened it up. The interior light was like a beam shinning straight into his face, and as his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he leaned forward, pulling a Miller Highlife from the cold box. Popping the top, the took a drink and had just swallowed when the phone rang.

Glancing over at the black cordless headset, he sighed and walked over to it. He saw "Furuhata Makoto" flashing on the screen and decided to pick up, seeing how she probably didn't know he was back yet. Pushing the talk button, he put the slick phone up to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Motoki? Hey, hon., it's me… Have you gotten Mamoru yet from the airport?" _Makoto's voice asked from the other end.

"Uh huh…" Mamoru said, not wanting to disappoint her yet.

"_Good. Put him in the back room, next to the balcony window. There's extra sheets and blankets in the back closet that he can use. And make sure he's comfortable, ok?"_

"Uh huh…"

Silence. Then _"Motoki, are you alright? You haven't said anything besides 'uh huh' the entire time."_

He couldn't hold it back any longer, laughter exploding from deep inside. "Hey, Makoto! It's me, Mamoru."

"_Mamoru?" _Disbelief sounded in her voice and before he knew it, he heard like two other voices in the background, letting him know she wasn't alone. He could hear _"Mamoru's there?" _and _"How'd he get to your house?"_

Deciding to answer the questions that were being asked of him, he smiled into the phone. "Yeah, its me. Yes, I'm here, and Odango picked me up from the airport, before I dropped her off at her house and drove to the Crown. Motoki just dropped me off, saying he'd be home later," he said as he took another drink of his beer and sat down in the chair that was facing him.

"_Okay, well… I guess just make yourself at home, then. I'll be there in a few hours, alright?" _Makoto said

"Okay," he said as he closed his eyes and sighed. Putting the phone back in its cradle, he took what was left of his beer and went into the living room. Walking over to the fireplace that sat against the far wall, he looked at the pictures that were lined up on the mantle. There were ones from when him and Motoki graduated from high school, the one of their senior prom, and so on…pictures from their history together, one he would never forget.

It was the picture of Motoki's wedding to Makoto that stopped him for turning away, stopped him from leaving. Motoki and Makoto looked so happy, standing together out in the bright sunlight as the photographer took the picture. Next to them, stood their friends, all wearing their gowns and smiles. Rei and Minako stood on Motoki's side, both wearing light pink gowns, flowers in their hair. Ami and Usagi stood on Makoto's side, their gown's similar to that of the other's but green in color instead of pink, flowers too in their hair. And instead of her normal style of buns and pigtails, Usagi had her long flowing hair behind her.

He remembered that time, when he had gotten the invitation from them and how sad he was to decline. Pulling out his wallet, he opened it to the photos area and stared down at the picture that Motoki had sent him after they'd returned from their honeymoon. It was of Usagi, in her light green gown, the sunlight shinning in her eyes as she smiled into the camera. _It's the only picture I can find of Usagi by herself, I'm sorry_, Motoki had written in his letter.

Mamoru smiled at the thought. It wouldn't have mattered if Motoki had sent a dozen pictures, with everyone in them, just as long as they had Usagi in at least one. He was thankful that the one picture Motoki was able to find of her alone, was a full length one. It had given him the chance to see how much she'd really grown; not something he was willing to admit to anyone, at least to himself. Putting the picture back into his wallet, he heard the phone rang.

Picking the phone back up from its cradle, he put the small thing up to his ear just in time to hear "_Do I look like I care, Kenshi? You said that it was fixed the last time and look! Here we are again, the damn thing broken and you telling me its fine. Just replace it…. "_ someone spoke in the background, but Mamoru was unable to hear what it was that they were saying before the person on the other line went back to their ranting. "_I SAID TO REPLACE IT! Oh, my god, Kenshi… I'm going to kill you… why you are standing there arguing with me? You're getting paid for this, aren't you?"_

"Hello?" Mamoru said into the phone, a little worried that the person might have the wrong phone number. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"_Mamoru? Its me, Motoki,"_ the voice on the other end replied. "_Look, I'm going to be a little late getting back. The repair man's shown up."_

"Alright. That's fine," Mamoru said. "By the way, your wife called."

"_Yeah? What did she want?"_

"Just wanted to know if you had picked me up yet. She said that I was to take the room in the back, and where everything was. You know I won't be staying here that long, don't you Motoki? Have you informed Makoto of this yet?" Mamoru asked.

However, before Motoki could response back to him, Mamoru heard a loud crash on the other end before more cussing came from his best friend. _"Damn it, Kenshi!"_ sounded over the phone before "_Look, Mamoru I'll talk to you when I get back home alright? I need to go and kill someone… Do you know any good lawyers? Anyways, to answer your questions, yes I know that and yes, I've informed my wife. I'll see you tonight at dinner. Bye." _and the line went dead.

Mamoru stared down at the phone for a minute before shaking his head and replacing it back in the cradle. However, he didn't get far enough away before it rang again. This time, before answering, he looked at the Caller I.D. and smiled when it said **Tsukino **on the screen.

Picking up the phone, he calmly said "Hello" into the receiver, expecting Usagi's voice to answer back. However, he was sadly disappointed when the voice that spoke back to him wasn't that of Usagi's, but a male.

"_Hello? May I please speak to Chiba Mamoru?"_

Mamoru frowned. "This is him."

"_Chiba, this is Shingo, Usagi's brother."_

"Yes, I know who you are. May I ask as to why you are calling me? And how did you know I was staying at the Furuhata's?"

"_I asked my sister where you were going to be staying and she said at Makoto's. And to the reason why I'm calling… well… Stay away from my sister," _Shingo said. His voice was hard and demanding, as if he was threatening Mamoru.

Mamoru blinked. Had he just heard the boy right? Did he just threaten him? "Excuse me?"

"_You heard me, Chiba. Stay away from my sister. She was a wreck the last time, I don't want to know what she'd do if you were to leave a second. Just stay away from her,"_ Shingo replied.

Mamoru closed his eyes. He was getting tired of people saying he was going to leave again. When would they get it through their thick heads that he was back for good? "And you listen to me, Tsukino. I've already told you're sister this, so you might as well hear it too. I'm not leaving, never again and I will not stay away from Usagi. I was told that if I made something of myself, that I…Look, I've kept my end, now I'm holding your family to theirs. I'm not leaving," he said, his voice harsh.

"_We'll see,"_ the boy said before he hung up and line went dead. Mamoru stared down at the phone, wondering what in the world had gotten into people. Was there something in the water? Glancing down at the half empty beer bottle in his hand, he replaced the phone and took a drink, moving his legs until he was in the living room once more, sitting on the couch.

Leaning his head back, he let his thoughts cloud his mind, let them take him back to a time when life was simple and the only decision that was life changing was the one he'd already made.

* * *

"_Are you sure we're going the right way, Motoki?" Mamoru asked as they speed down the narrow road. He closed his eyes as they nearly missed hitting a garbage can. "Or better yet, let me drive. You seem to be having problems."_

"_No way!" Motoki said, turning to smile at his friend. "I can drive, even with my eyes shut," he replied, and to prove his point, he closed his eyes, taking his hands off the steeling wheel._

"_You idiot!" Mamoru screamed as he grabbed the wheel and brought them off the sidewalk. "I swear to god, Motoki… if you kill me before I get there…"_

"_You'll what? I thought you didn't even want to go," Motoki replied as he once more took over the driving._

"_Yeah… well that was before I knew sh-" he covered his mouth, ashamed he almost said the one thing Motoki could never know. His feelings towards a certain blonde._

_Motoki looked at him, a side-ways glance with his eyes. And smiled. He knew his best friend was in love with her, had known for a long time. "Knew Usagi would be there?" he finished for his friend._

_Mamoru didn't answer, his eyes focused on the lamps as they moved from one spot to another, the car speeding down the road. His thoughts no longer on the conversation, Mamoru began to wonder if what he was about to do was the right thing. Was leaving really the answer to his dream? He supposed so… but how long until he could come back? How long would it take him to become the best doctor in the world?_

_It was when the car stopped that he glanced up and over at his friend. Motoki just smiled as he shut off the car and said, "Well, we're here." before nodding his head towards the window. Mamoru turned his head, to once more looked out his window and couldn't hold back the smile that graced his thin lips._

_They were sitting in front of the Crown, lights ablaze inside while music could be heard for miles around. Mamoru could see everybody he knew inside, laughing and dancing as they waited for the guest of honor to arrive. Turning his head back to look once more at Motoki, he just gave his friend a strange look and said, "You must be crazy."_

"_Crazy?" Motoki said as he opened his car door and pulled the keys from the ignition. "It wasn't my idea, alright? It was Usagi's and the other's idea to throw a going away party for you. If it was left up to me, I would have just taken you somewhere to get laid. God knows you need to."_

"_Why did you tell them, Motoki? I was trying to keep it a secret and now I have to go in there and act all surprised and happy. This is just another reminder of how much I'm going to miss this place," Mamoru replied as he stepped out of the car. They stood together on the sidewalk, watching as the lights danced on the cement. Sighing, he looked towards the windows before looking at his friend once more. "Well, standing out here won't help get it over with any faster. Come on, lets go inside."_

_He pushed open the door and the whole room went quiet. Then, just like a bomb going off, he heard dozens of voices scream "Bon Voyage, Mamoru!" as everyone crowded around him, hugging and laughing. He smiled at the crowd, before looking up and over into the far corner and seeing the six people he was going to miss the most standing there. A even bigger smile graced his lips as he excused himself and went to say hi._

_Rei was the first to speak, hugging him gently before handing him a small package, and saying, "This is for you. I hope you have a good trip, Mamoru. May the Gods bless you on your journey."_

"_Uh… thanks, Rei," he replied, looking down at the red box in his hands. Sitting it down on the counter next to him, he just smiled. Minako and Makoto walked up to him, and handing him a slightly larger box, this one decorated in greens and yellows; smiled at him. "Minako, Makoto…" Mamoru said as he took the box from Minako's small hands and placed it next to the one Rei had handed him._

"_Gifts, from all of us," Ami said as she handed him a blue box, the wrapping slightly prettier than the others. "To help you on your journey across seas." She stepped back, and looking towards her other three friends, left. The others followed behind her, leaving only Usagi standing next to him._

_Silence._

_Not knowing what to say or what to do, he could only smile down at her, watching as the blinking lights played with her golden hair, their reflections dancing in her light eyes. Deciding that silence wasn't going to help him any, he coughed, clearing his throat and said, "Thanks for putting this all together."_

_Usagi merely nodded her head, the blond pigtails moving back and forth. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him, for fear that all her feelings would show in her eyes. "You're welcome. I mean, we couldn't just let you leave for America without a going away party, could we?" she replied, knowing she was babbling and making a fool out of herself. Holding out a silver box with a black bow, she continued to look down. "This is for you. Its…..uh… from me."_

_Only Mamoru didn't think so. He still found her so beautiful, so interesting, even after knowing her for nearly three years. "I'll be back, Usa… you know I will," was the only thing he could think of to say._

_Her "Yeah" was soft and deafening to his ears. He knew she didn't believe him, didn't understand that he was doing this for her. And how could she? He hadn't even confessed his feelings for her._

_However, before he could or even say another word to her, Motoki came over and slinging a arm around his shoulders, gave Usagi a smile and pulled him away. He looked over his shoulders towards the blond girl, and saw her give him a slight smile, but it didn't reach her eyes._

_Hours later, as he sat there listening to guests tell stories about him, Mamoru laughed and enjoyed himself._

"_And then he tells the officer that he's not drunk, but you can just smell the sake coming off him, right? And as Mamoru goes to walk away from him, he walks right into a lamp post, falls on his ass, then as he gets back. He's looking at it, and before I know what's going on, he's kissing it… I mean, he's really getting into it before he pulls back and goes 'You're a lousy kisser!'. Needless to say, we were arrested that night and I had to call my dad," Motoki finished up. Everyone was laughing and laughed even more when Mamoru added, "Yeah, and you should have seen his father's face. I mean, if looks could kill, Motoki would have been dead."_

_Motoki looked over at him, a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah.. Live it up, Mr. I-don't-remember-that-day-because-I-was-too-drunk-to-walk. If the cop was standing in front of you, you would have kissed him."_

_But Mamoru wasn't listening because while Motoki was talking, he began to look around and noticed that Usagi wasn't around. Getting up from his chair, he said, "Excuse me," to the crowd and walked outside. Once outside, the noise from inside was lowered and it seemed more peaceful to him. A full moon hung in the sky, calling to him to enjoy its light and slumber. He closed his eyes, and as he did, the breeze picked up and moved over him. Tilting his head back, he let it wash over him, sending it strength to him and letting him gather up the courage it would take to speak to her._

_Already knowing where she was, Mamoru started in the general direction of the park and didn't stop until he saw her sitting there, her small frame on the bench, her head lowered, the golden pigtails covering her face. Walking over to her, he stood there for a minute before speaking._

"_Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle._

_She didn't move, for she had known he come to find her. Had known he would seek her out just as the moon seek the sky at night. "Because I needed to think," she said, her eyes still staring down at the ground and her small sneakers._

_He didn't move, didn't want to scare her or make her mad. Instead, he just stood there, over her, watching as normal. "I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say. His eyes turned up towards the moon, watched as the stars surrounded it and gave the lonely planet comfort. He wished he could do that same for the girl sitting in front of him._

_It was his gently "I'm sorry" that had her turning her head to look up at him. Her crystal eyes just stared at him as he stared up at the moon. When he looked down, he caught her look. And knew what it meant. It was too late for sorries, too late for apologizing._

_Usagi stood up. "For what? You're doing what you want to, you're chasing after your dream," she said as she turned away from him, unable to look at him. "I'm happy for you, Mamoru, really I am. I wish you the best of luck, with everything."_

"_I'm doing this for you, Usa…"_

"_Don't say that." She turned back around at his words, a look of surprise crossing her face before anger covered it. "Don't you dare say that!"_

"_Why not? It's the truth," Mamoru replied. "I need to do this, not only for me, not only because I'm wishing to become the best doctor in the world, but because of you, Usagi." He walked over to where she stood, put his hands on her shoulders. "I have to do this."_

_Tears filled her crystal eyes, but she held them back, not wanting him to see her cry. She pulled out of his embrace, moved away from him. Fists down at her side, she lowered her gaze and said, "And I've said I understand, haven't I? I told you that I was happy for you, what more do you want from me, Mamoru?" She was screaming by then._

_Once more gathering her into his arms, he laid his chin on top of her head and said very quietly, "Your love."_

_Usagi had froze when he pulled her into his arms, but her entire body went lax when he spoke. Her love? But he didn't love her… did he? Closing her eyes, no longer able to hide that his embrace was where she wanted to be just then, she just relished in it. And hoped it would never end._

_But it did. And when she felt the coolness of the night caress her skin once more, she opened her eyes to look up at him. He was inches away from her, his dark eyes boring into her light ones and she felt her breath catch at his stare._

_He was deliberately rough. He knew how to be gentle, though he rarely put the knowledge into practice. With her, he could have been. Perhaps because he knew that, he shoved aside any desire for tenderness. He wanted to frighten her, to make certain that when he let her go she would run, run away from him, because he wanted so badly for her to run to him._

_Buried deep in his mind was the hope that he could make her afraid enough, repelled enough, to send him packing. To make his leaving less painful for the both of them. If she did, she would be safe from him, and he from her. He thought he could accomplish it quickly. Then, suddenly, it was impossible to think at all._

_She tasted like heaven. He'd never really believed in heaven, but the flavor was on her lips, pure and sweet, promising. Her hand had moved to his chest in an automatic defensive movement, but now it was gripping the front of his shirt. He was certain she was going to fight him, yet she wasn't and was instead meeting his hard, almost brutal kiss with passion laced with trust._

_His mind emptied. It was a terrifying experience for a man who kept his thoughts under such stringent control. Then it filled with her, her scent, her touch, her taste._

_He broke away-for his sake, not for hers. He was and had always been a survivor. His breath came fast and raw. One hand was tangled in her soft, blond curls while his other was clamped tight on her arm. He couldn't let her go. No matter how he chided himself to release her, to step back and walk away, he couldn't move. Staring at her, he saw his own reflection in her eyes._

_What was he doing? Why was he going to leave all this behind him? Leave her behind him? Would she wait for him? Would she still be here when he came back, if he came back? His mind screamed at him. Closing his eyes, no longer able to look at her as they both tried to catch their breathing under control, he let her go. A soft drop of her arm from his hand and it felt like a thousand little knives cutting him raw._

"_Mamoru?" A soft question in the night air._

_He knew she was going to ask him… however, he knew he wouldn't be able to answer her. So, instead he cut her off. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that," he said softly and as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them._

_Usagi stared up at him, not believing the words that were leaving his mouth. She backed away from him, before dropping to the ground, tears falling down her pink cheeks as she sat there, her mind blank. She felt him reach for her, felt his hand touch her shoulder and jerked away, crying out "NO! Don't touch me! Just…just go! Leave!"_

_He stood there, bent over at the waist and listen to the words that broke his heart. She was telling him to leave? "Usagi…" was as far as he got before she cried out again._

"_WILL YOU JUST GO ALREADY?"_

_Mamoru straighten, took a step back and turned around, his back facing her. He took a step away from her, but she saw that his footing altered, almost as if he was hesitating. Then he said the words she'd always wished to hear from him, his last to her. It would be another ten years before he would speak to her._

_They were so soft spoken, that at first Usagi thought she'd dreamed them, dreamed the whole thing; but the breeze from the lake beside them carried his gentle words to her ears, and as they entered, she brought her head up to watch him walk away from her, forever._

"_I love you."_

* * *

Usagi sat in her car, the radio off, just listening to the hum of her engine. Was she really sure she wanted to do this? Closing her eyes, she sighed and leaned her head forward until it was resting on the steeling wheel. She had homework that was due the next week that needed to be done, she had a house that needed to be cleaned, and most of all, she had a brother at home that she wanted to visit. So, why in the hell was she at the beach, sitting in her car?

_Because you need this_, that little voice inside her head replied. _All you do is work. Day in, day out. You never take anything for yourself, which is why you didn't refuse Motoki today when he asked you to go and get Mamoru._

"I wanted to see him," she confessed to herself. Squeezing her eyes tighter closed, she sighed once more as his handsome smile came into view. "I wanted to see him so badly that my heart stopped when Motoki mention his name."

_Ten years is a long time to be gone, _that little voice told her_. Ten years, and yet you still love him as if it's the first day. Remember… when Motoki would relay his monthly phone calls to you, or let you read the letters that Mamoru wrote to him?_

"Always something about me in them…." She recalled reading the letters, she recalled listening as Motoki told her about Mamoru and his adventures in America. Reaching over to pick up her purse from the floorboard of her car, she opened it up and pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper, so fragile from being read so many times that if she pulled it the wrong way, the paper would tear; she sat there and stared at it.

His handwriting, writing she'd read so many times she would know whose it was just from a glance, graced the paper, line to line, with words of well wishes and happy greetings. She read the first few lines, but didn't need to, she knew what it said. Had memorized the letter since the first day Motoki had lent it to her. Her sapphire eyes, instead, traveled to the fourth paragraph, third sentence.

…_**.I know I shouldn't be writing this, nor even thinking or feeling this way, but I miss her, Motoki. I miss her so much. I miss her laughter, the way it sounded like bells in the winter breeze, so crisp and cool. I miss her beautiful eyes, those eyes that reminded me of the oceans on a summer's day.**_

_**How did I fall so in love with her? How could I leave her? Why, Motoki? Why? I should have just stayed there in Japan, I should have just stayed with her, kept her happy and cheerful.**_

_**But I couldn't. I needed to follow my dream, to become something for her, so when the time came…**_

She sighed, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She folded the letter back up, slipping it back into her purse before closing the leather handbag. And just sat there.

She hadn't set eyes on him in ten years, and the day that she does, she can't stop the fluttering in her heart at the sight of him. Even after all these years, it was still there. When he looked at her, she felt the butterflies flying about inside her stomach. When he called her "Odango", her breath would catch ever so softly.

"And sitting here in the car isn't getting me anywhere," Usagi said out loud to her windshield. Gathering her purse, she climbed out of the car and went towards the back, opening up her trunk and pulling out the large pink beach bag that held all of her stuff.

Shutting the door, she walked a few feet away from the car before pressing the lock button her keychain and heading towards the hot sand and cool water in front of her. If and when the time came for her to think about him again, she would. Until then, she'd do what she did ten years ago and push him from her mind, trying to heal her broken heart.

* * *

Hino Rei stared through her dark sunglasses, the bright sunlight shinning down upon her like a hot beam of fire. Rolling her long raven hair up, she fasten it to her head with a hair-tie and looked down the beach, watching. A few minutes passed before she narrowed her eyes and looked further down the sand covered ground. _No… it couldn't be…._

"Hey, guys… Is that Usagi coming down the way?" she questioned the other two girls who were with her.

The girl who had been sitting next to her, raised up, pulled up her dark glasses so her dark green eyes came into view, stared. "Yup, that's our Usagi," she replied before laying back down on the dark sheet that acted as their beach blanket. Then like a ton of bricks, she shot back up and pulled the glasses off her head, her eyes wide. "Wait a minute.. What is she doing here? Usagi never comes to the beach."

Rei turned her head, giving her friend a death glare. She knew that, everyone knew that. Turning her attention back to the blond, she noticed that she had a rather large bag on her shoulder and as she walked, she was speaking into her cell phone. Deciding that it would be better to help her friend, Rei got up and started down the way. The other two girls watched with interest.

A girl with short black hair, almost blue in color, smiled. "Well, its nice to know that we aren't totally forgotten in that busy life of hers, Makoto," she said.

Makoto looked over her shoulder, realizing that the girl had spoken. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Ami… but… I thought for sure she'd still be at work or studying for some kind of test. Usagi stopped coming with us to the beach a long time ago, why start now?"

"Maybe, and this is just a maybe, Makoto; but maybe she missed us. We are, after all, her best friends."

"Hey, Usagi!" Rei called out as she jogged down the sand shore towards her friend. One hand raised in the air, as if she were waving.

Usagi looked up briefly, nodded her head, and went back to her conversation on the phone. "No, I did as you said….. Well, I don't know Motoki, you should have your car by now….. Why don't you call him then? If you so damn worried….yes, I know he is…. What the hell… Oh never mind!" and she closed the small pink headset. Breathing hard and staring at her friend from underneath her glasses, she could only growl. "Stupid Motoki…. Hey, Makoto you're husband is an idiot!"

Makoto's head shot up at the sound of her name being called. She smiled when she heard what Usagi had said. "Yeah, I know… but I love him anyways." She looked at her best friend, the grin still upon her face.

Usagi just rolled her eyes. Sitting her stuff down upon the blanket that they were using, she sighed and sat down as well. "Man, its hot out here…" she replied as she stared off into the dark waters that were before her. The waves made a smoothing sound as they rushed in before rushing back out again. It made her think of her life, how every she'd ever loved had come rushing into it before rushing back out. That was, except for her friends.

Rei, Ami, Makoto had stayed in Japan when everyone had left. They claimed it was because they didn't need to go anywhere, that everything they ever wanted was right there in Tokyo, with her. Minako, on the other hand, told her that if she wanted her to stay, she would; but Usagi knew better. It was Minako's dream to be an actress, to be a star. And that was all Usagi wanted for her friends, to be happy, to reach their dreams, even if one of them had abandoned her for his.

Shaking her head, Usagi reminded herself that it wasn't going to do her any good to think about what had happened ten years ago. It was in the past, even if the man that had started it wasn't.

"So, Usagi…" Rei begin as she sat down next to her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just decided that I hadn't had that much time to spend with you guys, so I decided to come on out," she said as she took off her sunglasses.

Rei watched her. She knew what had happened the night Mamoru had left, even if the others didn't. Usagi hadn't confined in them, hadn't come crying to their houses at two in the morning, hysterical. She didn't even think Motoki knew what Mamoru had said to her, or if he did, he didn't hear it from Usagi. However, it was Motoki that had kept Usagi alive the year after Mamoru had left. It was Motoki who was Usagi's continued contact with the raven haired man who now lived in America, and it was Motoki who helped her when her life had began to unravel. Rei knew that if it hadn't been for Motoki, Usagi wouldn't be who she was today.

Something, or rather someone Rei had begun to hate.

Oh she still loved the blond girl, still knew that the carefree, clumsy girl was inside the woman who sat next to her now. But somewhere along the way, Usagi had lost that girl, had lost the person she once was. And Rei knew it had everything to do with Mamoru.

Turning her head to stare out over the water, Rei thought about the weeks after Mamoru left, about how Usagi was then and how she was now. Back then, she was the girl everyone loved, that everyone wanted to be friends with. Carefree, joyful, a cry-baby, the all-around nice girl. She would listen to every word Motoki had to say after getting off the phone with Mamoru, what the boy was doing, how he was doing, and where he was doing it at. She wanted to know everything, but refused to get in contact with him herself; said that if he wanted to talk to her, he knew her number. Then that terrible accident, and the Usagi she knew closed up and off. She never tried to get in contact with Mamoru, never called him or wrote. Nothing.

It would be years before Rei would hear from him, but that was only because her grandfather had died. She was surprised when he'd sent flowers, red roses, in remembrance of him.

Forcing a smile on her face, she turned to her friend. "Usa… How are you?" she asked.

Usagi turned her head, the blond of her hair catching the light and shinning brightly into the sky. "I'm good. How are you, Rei? How's the shrine doing?" _Oh my god, is this what our friendship has come down to? Asking simple questions like strangers?_

"I'm doing good, as is the shrine. You should come up there everyone once in awhile. I mean, its been so long since you've visited," Rei replied.

Usagi frowned. "I know, and I'm sorry. I promise to visit every once in awhile, now that Shingo's almost done with school and work is getting easier to deal with." It was the same excuse she'd given the raven haired girl six months ago. She just couldn't deal with going up those long stairs and seeing them… She just couldn't.

Rei knew she was lying, but decided it be best not to call her out on it. "I see," she said instead. Watching as Makoto swam through the warm waters before them, she turned her gaze towards Ami, who was reading a book, and knew it was time. "I'm sorry for everything, Usagi."

Blond curls flew as Usagi turned her head to stare at her. "Sorry? For what?" she questioned. "You've done nothing wrong. It was Mamoru, he should be the one who's saying sorry to me, not you, Rei."

"I'm not saying I did do anything wrong, Usagi. I'm saying sorry for everything you'd had to go through in order to survive. Nobody should have to go through that, at least not as young as you were. And I'm sorry for not being there more, to support you better," she said. "But you can't blame Mamoru for what happened, especially considering the fact that he was already gone when it did. You two have always loved each other, it was he was just braver to voice such words. And besides you're still in love with him." Rei laid back, her sunglasses blocking the sun from her dark eyes.

"No, I'm not! How could you say such a thing, Rei?" Usagi cried out loud, her voice high and squeaky-like.

Rei didn't sit back up, instead she raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on her face. "Sure you are. You were in love with him when he left, and you're still in love with him ten years later."

"No, I wasn't," Usagi murmured. She looked at the water and watched as the waves crashed upon the shore. Seagulls flew overhead, crying out for food and swooping low at some points to grab at the stale bread people left for them. Kids played nearby, throwing a Frisbee back and forth, calling out names in the crystal blue water as they swam. So young and innocent. _Just like I was at that age,_ Usagi thought as she continued to stare out over the ocean.

A year after Mamoru left that was when all the pain started. Her heart was still fresh with pain because of his leaving, but she could still remember that day. The day the police had come to her school, and told her. Told her she was an orphan, as was her brother.

Usagi's heart had shattered, broke into a million pieces as her whole world came crashing down. However, because of Motoki, she was able to piece those pieces back together. She was able to hang on, and provide for her brother, to make sure he got a good education and anything he needed. But her heart…. Her heart had become stone. Usagi had changed that day. For months following, she did nothing but work and study. She wanted her parents to be proud of her, to be proud of the fact that their little bunny was growing up and taking charge.

"Well, Usagi?" Ami's voice cut through her thoughts. "Would you like to do that?"

Usagi blinked. She smiled at her friend, as she turned her head to look at her. "Huh?" she said. "I'm sorry, Ami. I wasn't paying attention."

Rei and Ami looked at each other before they looked to Makoto, eyebrows raised. Rei's gazed moved back to her blond friend, worry etched in her eyes. She felt like Usagi was trying to distance herself from them, and it had begun to worry her. When Mamoru left, it had taken Usagi months to move on. However, it was when her parents were taken from her, that she changed completely. Usagi had felt that everyone she'd ever loved or cared for had left her. She stopped smiling, stopped being cheerful, had stopped being Usagi. Instead, she'd become someone the girls didn't know. And it worried them all. They all understood her need to work, to study; but at the same time, it was if the word "play" was no longer in Usagi's vocabulary.

Today was the first day in almost three months that Usagi had taken off, or rather had let Motoki give her off. In addition, it had been almost three years since Rei had seen her smile. She knew the smile had to do with Mamoru and his being back.

"Would you like to plan a coming-home party for Mamoru?" Rei asked.

"A coming-home party?" Usagi repeated, a dazed look on her face. "Why would we do that?"

"Well, he's been gone for ten years, Usagi," Ami replied. "Now, that he's back, perhaps he'd like to see his old friends and know he was missed. And besides, his going-away party was so much fun, why not have one for his coming home."

"Oh… I see. Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

"Mamoru! Do you like mushrooms?" Makoto asked as she poked her head around the doorway from the kitchen. She brushed the flour from her hands onto the apron she was wearing and stared at him. He hadn't changed much in the ten years he'd been gone, she noticed, but then again… neither had she.

Mamoru looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and saw her there. "Yeah, why?" he asked, while folding the soft edges of the paper. He laid it down next to him, and stood up, walking into the kitchen to help with dinner.

"We're having home-made pizza, and Motoki loves mushrooms. I just wanted to make sure you liked them too before I went and put them all over the place," she replied as she went back to making the crust. Rolling the dough, she didn't say much to him. It was when he spoke to her next, that she stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

"Makoto…. Where's Usagi's parents? I went by her house today, and only her brother was there. If memory serves me right, I remember her mother was always home," he asked, watching as her hands stilled before coming to a complete stop altogether. It was when he saw the tears falling into the dough that Mamoru became concerned. "Makoto? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Makoto have a watery smile, her emerald eyes shinning. "Usagi's parents are dead," she said quietly. "They died about a year after you left, Mamoru."

Mamoru stared at her, unable to believe his ears. Her parent's…dead? But "How?" was all he was able to say. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

Dusting her hands off, she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, pulling one of the chairs out. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything and Mamoru had begun to think that maybe she wouldn't. He went over to her, pulling the chair out next to her and waited.

"She was so happy and brokenhearted when you left. Said she was happy to know that you were chasing your dream of becoming a doctor and that she would always cheer you on, but she wanted you here, in Japan. It was during the first spring since you'd been gone. She was at school when it had happened. Her parents had gone to see some relatives who lived up in Osaka, and they wouldn't be back until the next day. Only they never made it. They were hit, dead on, by a drunk driver. I remember the police coming to our school, pulling her out of class, and her just standing there, listening as they explained what had happened."

"She ran," Makoto said after a moment. "She ran all the way to the Crown, crying. When she got there, she found Motoki and begged him to help her, to help her keep the only family she had left, Shingo. And being the kind of person that he is, Motoki agreed. He gave her a job, part time at first, and his family helped pay off the house. Everything else, she did on her own. She's paying for Shingo's education, a co-ed private school, plus she pays all of the bills and for her car. That was the only time Usagi ever came to any of us for help. She's done everything else on her own."

Mamoru was silent for a moment. So that explained why she refused to answer his questions about her family. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean, Motoki sent me letters almost every month and we even talked on the phone. He never said a word," he said as he stared down at the black and white tile that made up their kitchen floor.

"Because Usagi asked him not to," was the gentle answer she gave. When Mamoru raised his head to look at her, Makoto smiled once more and continued on. "What would you have done had you known, Mamoru? Come back? For what? To stay only to leave her again after everything was taken care of?" Makoto shook her head, her emerald eyes shinning with unshed tears as she watched him lower his head once more. "She wouldn't have been able to take another blow like that to her heart, you know that. And nothing more could have been done that wasn't already being done. We all pleaded with her to get in contact with you," at this, Mamoru's head came flying up. "But she refused."

* * *

He knew he should be sleeping, had told his friends that the flight from America to Japan, jet-lag had finally taken its toll on him; but he knew that sleep was the last thing on his mind. How could he possibly sleep after hearing what Makoto had told him? Nine damn years… nine years and she'd been alone. No parents, friends leaving to explore the world and themselves, and all she could do was stand there and smile, watching as they left her behind.

But… she seemed happy… somehow. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes anymore, nor did her laughter; but he could tell that she hadn't let any of what had happened to her get her down. However, the question still remained as to why she didn't get in contact with him when her parent's had died. He would of flown back, he would of supported her, helped her… and then what? Leave her again? Mamoru sighed as he laid his head up against the glass that was keeping the night air from him, and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? How could he possibly talk to her now?

Did she remember? She hadn't acted like it. He wondered if his departing words that night ten years ago had touched her. He'd never told another soul what he'd said to her, never said the words again, except in that one moment of weakness and had written them out on paper. He'd been twenty when he left, he hadn't known that those words would haunt him for the next decade.

Leaning his head on the arm that sat upon the window, he closed his eyes and sighed. Her beautiful face came back to him, the girl she'd been at seventeen when he left and the woman she was now at twenty-seven. He'd believed she moved on. Never receiving any letters or phone calls from her, Mamoru had believed she'd moved on. He asked Motoki continuously about her; how she was doing, what she was doing, was she dating yet….every time they spoke. Motoki never said a word, nothing about her parents being dead.

"Damn it!" he said to the man staring back at him from outside the window. "How was I suppose to know? How in the living world was I suppose to know that her parents had died? No one had told me, no one had mentioned anything about anything… Why was I left in the dark?"

"Because she asked us to keep you there," a voice said from behind him.

Mamoru turned his head to see his best friend standing in the door, dressed in only boxers and t-shirt. Motoki walked over to where the young man stood, and looked out the window, his blond hair falling into his green eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes before Mamoru couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke.

"You should have told me, Motoki," was all he said.

Motoki turned his head, his dark green eyes boring into Mamoru's dark blue ones. "And said what? Hey, Mamoru, could you come back? Usagi's parents have died and she needs you? Yeah, I could just see you boarding the first flight home. You didn't even come home for my wedding, man, and you're my best friend," he held up a hand to stop whatever words that were going to come out of Mamoru's mouth before continuing. "And I understood then, just like I understand now. You had classes, you had to pursue your dream of becoming a doctor, and we all knew that, all understood it; just like Usagi did."

Mamoru turned his head, his dark eyes watching the skyline. "I shouldn't have gone," he said quietly.

"And what would you have done? Could you honestly say you would have been happy five, ten years down the road?" Motoki asked. "You would have given up everything you've worked so hard for just to be with her, Mamoru. And Usagi wouldn't have wanted that."

Mamoru didn't say anything, just continued to stare out the window. The stars were bright out in the night sky, shinning down on him like some kind of beacon. The moon hung next to them, softly calling their names as the light asked all to look up. "What happened?" Mamoru asked softly. He lowered his gaze and turned his head to look at his friend. "What happened after I left?"

Motoki didn't speak at first. He raised his head, his blond hair falling back and stared out the window. Nights like these reminded him of when they were teenagers and would hang out at his house, watching the stars and talking about everything. How he missed those days. "At first we didn't notice anything. She hid her feelings, always smiling and laughing. But as the weeks went by, we began to notice that she was getting skinner, that her skin was paler and the bags under her eyes darker. When we would ask her about it, she would say everything was fine and laugh it off, saying we were just imaging things. But we weren't.

"It was about a month before her parents deaths, almost a year after you left that she fainted at school. Lack of food, according to the doctor's report. By then, she was so skinny that her clothes hung off her frame, her hair had lost its shine and luster. And her studies…. Usagi was almost in the top rakes at her school, right along side Ami. It had become a joke with all of us, saying she'd become another Mizuno Ami. I asked her if she wanted me to call you, so she could speak to you. She said no. She said she was fine, and to leave her alone.

"The month after she fainted in school, her parents went out and brought her a plane ticket to America. They were going to send her to you. They knew I knew how to get in contact with you, had asked me to see if it was ok-"

"Of course it would have been!" Mamoru interrupted.

Motoki stared at him, a raised eyebrow look on his face. "Anyways, as I was saying… they had asked me to get in touch with you, to let you know, but she freaked when they handed her the ticket. She just went off on them, screaming and yelling at them to leave her alone, to let her be as she was. She took the ticket and ran up to her room. The next day, her parents were killed and she had to grow up. I gave her a job, made sure her bills were paid and food was on the table while she finished high school, and helped her take care of Shingo."

"Do you think she would of came had her parents not died?" Mamoru asked. He'd been staring out the window, his gaze going back and forth between the moon that hung in the sky and the cars the drove down below. Now, he looked up and at his friend.

Motoki just stared out the window, his gaze never leaving the bright moon. "In all honestly, Mamoru, I don't know. I don't even know if she still has the ticket."

* * *

She sat there, the cold breeze washing over her body as the waves washed into the shore. Her long blond hair was down and streaming around her, covering as if it were a blanket as she clench her knees together to warn off the cold. She just stared, her eyes not really seeing anything as her mind raced with thoughts.

She'd spent the day with her friends, had laughed and swam together with them, and put him out of her mind…. At least for a while. It was after everyone had gone home, after everyone had left that he'd entered her thoughts once more and she found herself as she was now, sitting in the cold sand, watching as the night sky filled the ocean's view.

Playing in the sand, her toes moving in and out, she let the tears fall. "After all this time," she whispered to the darkening waters before her. "Does he still remember that night in the park?" She still remembered that night. When she had broken down, crying and told him to just go, go and fulfill his dream. He listened to her, left her there, crying and heartbroken in the park. He left the next day to go to America, but it was his words the night before that were forever in her mind, in her heart.

_I love you_, he'd said. Then he walked out of her life for ten damn years. She learned to live without him, but she waited as well. She waited for him to return, however as one year turned into five and five years turned into nine, Usagi had convinced herself that he wasn't coming back. That he'd left Japan, left her for good. He never wrote to her, never called, nothing. It was because of Motoki that Usagi was able to survive. He saved her sanity, in every sense of the word.

After her parent's death, she often found herself staring up at the night sky, wondering if what she was doing was right, if she was being good role model for Shingo. Then her thoughts would turned to him, and she'd end up crying herself to sleep. But she knew that what she was doing was the right thing. She had to save herself, from him, from life, from everything. And if that meant being cold towards Mamoru, then so be it.

Laying her head on her knees, she stared out towards the water and sighed. "I hope you're proud of me, Mama… Daddy….." she muttered to her cold shins. "I've tried so hard to be good… but now.. I don't think I have it in me anymore. He's back, Mama," she said to the sand, her pink toes buried deep inside it.

"Why? After all this time, why did he come back? I had finally convinced myself that he wasn't coming back, that he didn't love me enough to come back…. " her voice broke. And as the sobs rolled out of her body, she still fought for control over her raging emotions. "Damn it!" she cried slamming her fist down upon the cooling sand. Gripping the soft element in her hand, she finally just let her emotions overtake her and cried.

As the tears fell down her face to hit the darken sand below, Usagi cried out her frustration, whispering the words she never let herself say out loud before.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan."

* * *

Singing softly to herself, Usagi walked into the Crown Fruit Parlor and nearly walked back out. For a minute there, she thought maybe she was dreaming or maybe she had the wrong café; for there could be no way that Chiba Mamoru was standing in the middle of the lobby, holding a mop and wearing an apron. Had hell frozen over?

Looking up, she just stared at him. He kept mopping, his body moving as he pushed the mop back and forth and stupid her, she could only stare at his butt. Mentally slapping herself, she closed her eyes and said silently _Get a hold of yourself, Usa…. He's just a man. _Pulling her purse back up to her shoulder, she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Mamoru had seen her, had seen the shocked looked on her face and turned his back to keep from letting her see his smile. He knew it was going to shock her, was going to probably get yelled at for just being there, but he figured that since it was a public place, he had every right to be there. When he felt her fingers tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Usako," he said.

Usagi stared at him. _Usako? Where did the endearment come from? Are we dating now and I don't know it?_ "Er… good morning, Mamoru," she said as she eyed him. "What are you doing here?" She hadn't meant to ask him, but the question had just come rushing out of her.

Mamoru grinned. "Working," he answered. "Why? What's it look like I'm doing?"

Usagi stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, or maybe it was her that was losing it. She didn't know anymore. "Working?" she said the word as if they were foreign to her. Shaking her head, she continued on, "But don't you work at the hospital? Aren't you some kind of nurse or something?"

One black eyebrow raised. _A nurse? _Apparently, no one had told Usagi that he was now a very in-demand heart surgeon. "Yes, I work at the hospital, however my job hasn't started yet because they are still waiting on the transcripts from Boston. I still have a few days before then and as such, I ask Motoki if I could work here part-time to earn some extra money." _Not that I need it, of course. But how else am I going to get back into her good graces?_

Usagi dimly nodded her head, still staring at him. "MOTOKI!" she yelled as she whipped her head around, her long blond ponytail almost slapping Mamoru in the face. He moved out of the way just in time. "Motoki, you better get your ass out here! And I mean NOW!"

Motoki appeared, but only after he realized there was no way to avoid the situation. He was going to have to speak to her sooner or later… only he would have preferred it be the later than sooner part. Stepping out in the lobby, he put one finger up to his lips and said "Shh…" as he approached the red-faced blond. "Geez, Usagi…. Wake the dead, why don't you? You do realize we have a business to run here, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I realize that, just like I realize you are a moron," replied Usagi as she moved towards him. Motoki took a step back. He knew that tone of voice, and glancing over at Mamoru, realized that his friend knew it too. Usagi was pissed.

"Now, come on, Usagi. You know I can use the help… And besides, today's your day to do the books, isn't it? Yesterday's repair cost us some money and I need to be able to write it off. So, its not like you're going to be seeing him all that much," Motoki said in defense. He had his hands raised, his green eyes pleading with her to understand.

Looking from Motoki to Mamoru, Usagi realized that it was no use. She wasn't going to win this one, and besides Motoki was right. It was her day to do the books, so she'd be locked up in that damn office all day. God forbid Motoki get the books right. So she wouldn't be seeing Mamoru… at least not that much. Sighing, she lowered her head. "Fine… Whatever…." and with that she turned her back on the both of them, and walked down the hall, towards the small office that awaited her.

When they heard the door slam, both men turned to look at each other and sighed. Lifting his head, Motoki looked at Mamoru and said, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Mamoru almost hit him with the mop.

* * *

"Men are morons."

It was simple statement, and one Usagi was going to get framed. Rubbing the bridge between her nose, Usagi took off her glasses and sighed. How in the world had he done it? How had he gotten the milk delivery mixed up with ice cream? How? Milk came on Tuesdays, not Wednesdays… That was for the ice cream. Looking at the papers laying in front of her, she groaned and realized that her day wasn't even half over. Lifting her head, she glanced at the clock and realized it was nearly five in the afternoon. Evening rush.

And she still had so much to do.

Leaning back in the chair, it dawned on her that she hadn't heard from anyone in nearly the six hours that she'd been there. Not since she'd walked in that morning. Getting up, she had her hand on the knob and was about to turn it when she heard a crash. Flying from the room, she came to a screeching halt when she saw Mamoru on his hands and knees, picking up broken glass, the front of his apron covered in pink liquid.

"What the hell…." her voice was in total disbelief. "Chiba, what happened here?"

Mamoru looked up from where he was sitting, a large piece of glass in his hand and gave a small grin. "I'm sorry, Usako; but I was carrying a tray of glasses back towards the kitchen and I must have slipped. I'll clean it up, I promise," he said.

"What the hell was in them, pink goo?"

Mamoru looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, not quite understanding what she was talking about. Usagi motioned with her hand towards his apron, towards the pink liquid that was dripping onto the floor from where he was bent over. Glancing down at himself, he saw the stuff and could only smile.

"Strawberry shakes," was all he said.

"Ah," Usagi replied. Then realizing he didn't need her help or anything from her, she nodded her head back towards the office and said, "I'll be in there if you need anything, alright?"

"Yeah," he said, but she could tell he wasn't really pay attention to her anymore, but rather to the task at hand. Watching him for a few more minutes, she left him to his own devices and went back to her duties as bookkeeper.

It would be hours later before she'd hear from him again, only this time it was him who knocked on the door to the office before peeking his head in and asking if she needed anything. When she answer with no, he nodded his head and told her he was going home.

"Going home?" she questioned as she brought up her head, the golden ponytail falling as waves of gold fell from her head. It was then that she glanced up at the clock once more and gasped. _I'm going to end up killing Motoki_, was her only thought as she stared at the 9:30 that seemed to scream out at her. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Alright, see you later then… I guess."

"See you," Mamoru replied, staring at her. He was worried about her, watching as she once more went back to work, punching numbers into the computer and calculator. Watching her for a few more minutes, he quietly closed the door and left her to finish whatever it was she was doing.

She never noticed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there was another knock on the door before it opened to reveal Mamoru's dark head and bright blue eyes. "Mind if I come in for a minute?" he asked as he opened the door a little wider and stepped inside before she could voice her opinion.

She watched as he walked into the room, carrying a small plastic bag with him before sitting down across from her on the only other chair in the room, and putting the bag next to him on the floor. Mamoru bent over, and as Usagi watched, began to pull things from the bag. He pulled out two boxes of instant food, one said rice curry while the other said chicken curry.

Curious, she watched as he mixed the ingredients together, closed the box and pulled the string to make the bottom of the box shot out its hot jet of steam, heating everything instantly. While the food inside the boxes were cooling, he bent back over and pulled out two one liter plastic bottles of milk and sat them on the office desk next to the cooling boxes. The whole time he did this, he didn't say a word to Usagi.

Holding out one box towards her, she read that it said chicken curry (he'd remembered….) and nodding her head, took it from him. It was then that her mind overpowered her thoughts and made her speak. "What's all this?" she asked as she pulled the chopsticks from their hiding place on the box and opened the container. Looking inside at a moment at the hot rice mixed with chicken bits, she missed his look of amusement.

"You've been in here all day, and I kind of figured you hadn't ate anything…," replied Mamoru as he did the same thing she'd just done a few moments earlier and began to eat. When he swallowed what was in his mouth, he spoke again. "My original plan was to ask you out to dinner, but when I knocked the first time, it looked like you still had a lot to do, so instead of taking you out to dinner, I figured I'd bring dinner to you."

Usagi stared at him. The chopsticks were half way to her mouth when she lowered them once more and sat them back inside the box. "What do you want, Mamoru?" was her quiet question.

Mamoru took another bite of his food, then lowered the chopsticks, mimicking Usagi's actions as he sat the box down and lifted one of the bottles of milk to his lips. Taking a deep drink, he eyed her while doing so. "I don't want anything from you."

"Sure you don't, and I'm the Empress of Japan," Usagi replied. "Why'd you come back? After ten years, Mamoru…. After everything, why'd you come back now?"

_Because someone begged me to _was what he wanted to say, but knew better. She'd have a whole lot more questions after that one, and none of them were for him to answer. At least, not yet, anyways. Instead, he just answered her with a question of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She stared at him, her light blue eyes tracing every outline of his face. _Tell him what? _her mind seemed to scream. She picked up her chopsticks, and picking up food with them, placed the rice inside her mouth. When she finished chewing, she sighed and said, "Tell you what exactly, Mamoru?"

"That your parents are dead," was his quiet response. He had his eyes downcast, unable to look at her, but when he saw the box of food clatter on the floor, the curry rice spilling out, he looked up and into shocked eyes.

Usagi couldn't tear her gaze from him, and it seemed she didn't even realize she'd dropped her box of food. She couldn't believe it_. How'd he find out? Who in the hell told? _"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she blinked at him, pushing back the tears that had filled her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry, not again.

"Don't lie to me, Usako."

"And why do you keep calling me that? My name is Usagi, not Usako!" she cried as she bent over to picked up the spilled food. Getting down on her hands and knees, she began to scope up the spilled rice and put in back into the container, her bangs covering her tear-filled eyes. Blinking rapidly, she tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

It was when Mamoru's hand landed upon hers that she stopped what she was doing, and stilled. It was like she was in a haze, her feelings getting the better of her as he spoke to her softly, slowly, and calmly.

"I call you 'Usako' because that's what you are," he told her quietly. "You are my little rabbit. And I can tell when you're lying to me, Usako. Just like you did a few minutes ago." She closed her eyes, but knew it was too late, the tears had already begun to fall. He waited, and didn't began speaking until she looked up at him once more, big silver tears falling down her face. "Why didn't you tell me about your parents?"

"Why didn't you ever write?" was all she said to him. She knew it was only answering one question with another, she knew that both questions needed to be answered, and she knew that neither one of them were ready to do that. "Why, after everything, didn't you write to me?"

"I…." He lowered his head, unable to finish. _He what? _Mamoru thought before shaking his head, his blue eyes closed. When he opened them back up, she was no longer on the floor, but sitting once more in the chair, staring at her box of dirty food. Realizing that she couldn't eat it, she put the container on the desk and sat there, her hands in her lap.

It was her voice, soft and cold, that made him look up at her, watching.

"It was just so sudden," she began, her voice catching. "One minute there they are, then the next, they're gone. I didn't know what to do. I had to worry about Shingo, I had no job or any income.. I didn't know what I was going to do. They said to get in contact with you, to let you know.. And at first I was going to." She looked at him, her sapphire eyes still filled with tears, but he knew none of them would be falling. "I would sit there for hours, after Shingo had cried himself to sleep and stare at the phone. Willing it to ring or trying to gather up the courage to pick it up myself and dial the number. But I never could. I started thinking what you would do if you knew my parents were dead. Would you come back? For how long? And if you did come back and left again, would I be able to handle it?"

Mamoru was, by then, sitting back in the chair he had been in before. His food sat on the floor next to him, uneaten. "You know I would of came back," he replied.

"Yeah, I knew. But the question still remain that when you did, how long would you be staying and would I be able to handle you leaving again?" she said. "In all honestly, Mamoru, I don't think my heart would have been able to handle that. I was a mess. I was barely sleeping, I was barely eating…and that was before my parents died. I didn't want to know what would happened if you had to leave me for a second time."

"I wouldn't have left."

She stared at him and knew he was lying. Called him on it.

"I'm not lying, Usa-"

"YES YOU ARE!" she screamed, her feelings finally taking over and letting all the anger she was holding back for the last ten years letting loose. "You would have left again, Mamoru! You were so worried about your damn dream of becoming a doctor! Well, look at you now! You're the one thing you wanted most in the world, you're a damn doctor. Congratulations!" Usagi stood up, throwing up her arms and flinging them about over her head.

Mamoru didn't know what to do to calm her down, so he did the next best thing. He stood up, and taking her shoulders in his hands, pulled her close to him and laid his lips upon hers. _That shut her up_, he thought as he deepen the kiss and pulled her even closer to him. He kept his eyes open, watching her reaction in her pale blue eyes, watching as they went big and wide as saucers before finally closing on a sigh. Once her eyes were closed, he did the same thing and let himself sink into the kiss, into the feeling of having her close to him and living in heaven.

When he finally lifted his head, he looked down at her and smiled. Usagi still had her eyes closed, her lips pursed for the kiss and just looked so cute, that he couldn't help himself. He leaned down for another kiss, just one more kiss….

First, he indulged in a lazy journey of her face, lips tracing along her temples, over her closed lids, down her cheeks. The gentleness in him was too ingrained for him to heed the urgency growing inside him to rush and take. Instead, he concentrated on her first faint shiver, on that gradual, glorious softening of her body against his. On the quickening of her breath as he slowly, quietly, brought his mouth back to hers.

And oh, it was nice, so nice, to feel that slow, female yielding, to hear that quick hitch of her breath, to smell her over the scent of milk and cream as he eased them both into the kiss.

This time her lips parted at the first touch. As he increased the pressure, degree by tormenting degree, her hands shot up to grip his arms. His last coherent thought was that the his food was getting cold, but it was stupid thought to have at such a moment.

She couldn't think at all, not with this steady roaring in her ears. She had grabbed him for balance, but no matter how desperately she clung, the world kept spinning. Caution had gone up in smoke. With a quick, helpless moan, she dived into the kiss.

His mouth drank and drew from hers. But it wasn't enough. The taste was hot, honeyed, and he craved more. Tongue and teeth drove the kiss into greater intimacies. Still he ached.

He wasn't supposed to ache over a kiss. His head wasn't supposed to swim when she locked herself around him. He wasn't supposed to tremble when she moaned out his name.

He knew what it was to want a woman. It was a natural, pleasurable part of being a man. It didn't tip at you or crave a hole in your gut. It didn't make your knees shake until you were afraid you'd fall down on them and beg.

He felt himself teeter on some high, thin edge. Self-preservation had him pulling away from her and stumbling back before he could fall. His brow rested weakly against hers while he struggled to catch his breath.

Usagi let her unsteady hands stay on his arms. Gradually, through the mist of sensation, she forced her thoughts to the surface and hold. It had apparently been too long since she'd felt the comfort of an embrace, or tasted genuine desire on a man's lips. Those were reasons enough to excuse losing herself for a moment.

But she was back now. The blood no longer pounding in her head. She could hear the whirl and click of the computer sitting on the desk behind them and it brought her even quicker back into reality.

When he had finally caught his breath, Mamoru said, "You're right. I would of stayed long enough to make sure you were fine, then left again. But you have no idea how hard that would have been for me. And besides, the reason why I didn't write or call was because I was scared." Her head shot up, and as they stared into each other's eyes, Usagi realized that his reasoning behind his disappearing for ten years was the same as hers.

They were too afraid to face each other.

Mamoru stood, taking the box of uneaten food with him. "I better go. I need to get some sleep before heading off to the hospital for my interview with the head of directors. I'll talk to you some other time, alright, Usako?"

Usagi just nodded her head, her eyes still wide. For ten long years, she dreamed he'd come back to her; dreamed that he would still love her, and when he does, she treats him with unkindness. "I'm sorry," she heard herself say.

Mamoru, who had been busy dumping the food in the trash can, turned slightly to look at her. "For what?"

"I should have told you, but I didn't. I guess because I was too ashamed, afraid of what you'd think of me had you known what I'd gone through after you left," Usagi said quietly. She folded her hands in her lap, her slender fingers playing with each other.

Mamoru finished what he was doing, then walked over to where she sat, fingers folded gently in her lap and bent before her. Taking one of her hands into his, he stared at how different they were compared to each other. Looking up, he looked into those twin pools of blue and gave a small smile. "I understand, but understand this. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am greatly impressed with what I see before me, what you made yourself out to be. And it makes me proud to know you, to be friends with you."

Usagi didn't say anything, just kept staring at the ground. She could feel his gaze on her, but was afraid to look at him. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes, the same pity she'd seen in everyone else's eyes. However, when she finally got the nerve to look up at him, it wasn't pity she saw, but anger.

"I'm glad you got to fulfill your dream. Thank you for the food, Mamoru; however I need to get home. Shingo's waiting up for me," she said as she started gathering her things up.

However, Mamoru wasn't going to let her get away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, making her turn around to face him. "I don't think you understand, Usako. I stayed in America because of you, just like I came back to Japan because of you. But a day didn't go by that I didn't think of you. You told me to go, to be the best doctor I could be and I did that. I meant what I said all those years ago. I didn't want to stay away, but I thought if I did, then you might get over me, maybe I'd get over you. I thought we might be able to move on from each other. But I was wrong."

"But I did move on…" was her weak answer.

"Yeah, you moved on. Became something of yourself, didn't you? However, you didn't get over me and neither did I," he said just before he captured her lips in another kiss.

He'd waited ten years to kiss her, to feel her lips upon his and to him it had been worth the wait. It seemed like since he'd kissed her the first time, he couldn't stop now that he'd tasted her. He ranked his tongue into her mouth and she barely had the chance to moan before he pulled her up against him, his hand going to the small of her back as he intensified the kiss.

She just stood there, her blue eyes wide open as she felt Mamoru deepen the kiss. Her body seemed to be going haywire; as her senses were sent on fire and she could feel and hear everything around her. Finally, she gave up and gave in. Eyes closing, she brought her arms up and around his neck to rake fingers through his dark ebony hair.

Finally, Mamoru pulled back and looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed and her hands were still in his hair. "Usako…" Mamoru breathed.

She opened her eyes, looking at him, in a sort of daze. "Yes?"

"I do know how I feel and those kisses right now just told me how you felt. But I understand that you won't say it yet, and I won't pressure you too. However, understand this…. I will have you," he said as he released her and headed for the door.

"Mamoru?" He stopped. "I'm sorry."

He stood at the door, his hand on the knob as he turned to stare at her. "You look so beautiful right now, your lips swollen with love. I will see you tomorrow, Usako," he said as he opened the door and walked through it, leaving her standing there, tears silently falling down her face.

* * *

She knew she wasn't going to get anymore work done after that, knew that it was getting late and she should be getting home, but couldn't make herself move. He was proud of her? Proud of what? Of that fact that her parents were dead and she had to grow up? Or proud of the fact that she'd almost gotten over him? _Almost? No, that isn't right. I am over him… I think? _Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and sighed. Leaning back in the chair, she opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. _Aw, who am I kidding? I've never gotten over him, otherwise why was I sitting in my car yesterday, crying over a letter he'd written almost nine years ago?_

Getting up, she began to close down the office, shutting down the computer and putting things away so she could go home for the night. It was when she grabbed her coat and was about to pull open the door that she heard a crash. Throwing the door open, she ran out towards the lobby and stopped when she saw a bundle of red and ebony with a heap of legs.

Unable to say anything, she just stared, her mouth slightly open at the heap in front of her. Finally, gathering her senses about her, Usagi closed her mouth only to open it again and scream "Chiba!"

Mamoru's head came flying up. He felt like a kid again, at being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Turning his head, he focused his dark eyes onto the blond standing behind him. "Usako? I… I mean, it isn't what… Oh crap…"

The red-head laying on top of him pulled herself up, and off him. She sat back with a loud thud, brushing her long red hair out of her light green eyes. "Oh shut up, Mamoru. If she doesn't recognizes her best friend/actress, then she is as stupid as we all hoped," said a girl's voice, a hint of California accent to it.

Usagi stared openly now, her eyes wide with shock. "Minako?" she whispered almost to herself, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of the other two people in the room. "Is that you?"

Minako was standing now, frame still skinny but skin a dark golden color, and smiled. She held open her arms, as if waiting for someone to hug her. "Of course its me, Usagi! Who else would look this beautiful?" she said laughing. Then she did something that completely caught Mamoru and Usagi off guard, and threw herself into Usagi's direction.

One minute, Mamoru was staring up at her, then the next there was a blue and yellow blur in front of him. He stood up, and couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watch the two best friends who hadn't seen each other in seven years, hug. He stood back in the foreground, not wanting to impose on this special moment.

Minako and Usagi hugged, tears falling from both their eyes as they clung to each other. "Oh my god, how I have missed you," Minako said as she drew back to look at her friend. She studied Usagi's face, saw the dark circles under her dark sapphire eyes and the way the bags hung underneath, giving company to the circles. _Rei was right,_ she thought to herself_. Something must be done. _"How are you, Usagi?"

She smiled, but it didn't quiet reach her eyes, and Minako knew the depression from seven years ago was still there. "I'm good. But enough about me, how are you, Minako? How's the business doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine as is the biz," she replied back, slang and English overlapping the Japanese. Minako took Usagi's hand, pulling her towards the stools that stood offering comfort from standing, and sat down. "I didn't know Mamoru was here," she said, looking over her shoulder at the man in question. "When did he get back?"

"A few days ago," Usagi replied, her gaze as well traveling towards the dark haired man. She could see he was uncomfortable, just standing there. "Mamoru? You can go now, if you wish. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mamoru's head came up at the sound of her voice. He hadn't even realized he was still standing there, for his surprise at seeing Minako again was overwhelming. However, when Usagi had said his name, the sound of her silvery voice echoing in his mind, brought him out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh yeah… um.. Alright, I'll see you later, Usako. Minako, it was nice seeing you again." And with one last look at Usagi, he nodded his head and left, the nightly breeze washing in as he opened the door.

Minako watched as the young man left, watched as he gave her friend one last, long look and then he was gone. _That's curious_, she thought as she averted her attention back to the blond in front to her. "So, Usagi… what's Mamoru doing here?" she asked in English.

Usagi tilted her head to the side, not quiet understanding what Minako had just said to her. She spoke Japanese for god's sake, not English. "Huh?"

"What?"

"You're speaking in English, not Japanese. I can't understand you," Usagi told her. "Man, you must have been over there for so long that you forgot how to speak Japanese!" She teased.

Minako laughed. "I'm sorry," she replied back in Japanese. "Sometimes I forgot where I am. Anyways, I was asking what was Mamoru doing here?"

"Honestly, Minako, I have no idea. All I know is that Motoki asked me a few days ago to go and pick the man up from the airport. As to what he's doing back here in Japan, I have no answer. He won't tell me."

"I see," Minako replied dimly. Her mind was on other things, such as the three am phone call from two days ago, telling her to hop on a plane and come back home. She knew who it was on the phone, and vowed the next time she saw Hino Rei she was going to kill her._ Doesn't she know that when it's eight at night here, its only three in the morning in California? I was sleeping soundly, first time in two weeks!_ She focused her attention back to the blond beside her. "So, when did you two began to use endearments with each other?… Usako," she teased the girl, one blond eyebrow raised.

Usagi raised a blond eyebrow herself. "I have no idea. I came into work this morning and he was here, mopping. As soon as I said 'hello' he started calling me 'Usako'. When did you start to die your hair?" she asked as she lifted up a strand of red, before dropping it back down. "And what's with your eyes?"

"Contacts," said Minako as she pulled the soft lenses from her eyes, revealing light blue behind the dark green. "And I don't die my hair, but wear a wig," and pulled off the long red wig to reveal her long blond hair piled on top of her head, hidden underneath a net cap. She pulled the cap off her head, shook out her hair and sighed. "Ah… That feel so much better. I have to travel in disguise, otherwise I'd be spotted and overrun with media and fans tying to get pictures of me, wanting to know where I'm going and whatever else they can think of to ask."

"I see," Usagi replied. "So, what brings you back to Japan?"

Minako knew this was going to the one question she didn't want to answer. But figured she might as well say what was on her mind…. Well most of it anyways. Not being able to look her friend in the eye as she spoke, Minako let her gaze drift around the café, taking in the different things that had happened to it since she'd been gone. Except for the new Sailor V game machine sitting in the corner, nothing seemed out of place. Maybe it was just her who felt like she didn't belong, not anymore. "You," was the curt reply.

And one, Usagi wasn't expecting. Eyes wide, she stared at her friend, her mouth open slightly. "Me?" she barely managed to get out, it sounded more like a squeak then a normal answer. Gaining control of herself, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"But why would I bring you back home, Minako? I haven't heard from you in nearly seven years, not since you're career began to take off," Usagi questioned. She was curious to see how her friend would response.

Minako still couldn't bring herself to look at Usagi, her eyes gazing at different things as she continued on with the conversation. "Someone called me a few days ago, not going to name who, and told me to come back, that you needed me. And so here I am," this last part was spoken with eyes of determination staring at the young girl.

Usagi gave a small smile. _Yeah, here you are and isn't it great to have you back?_

* * *

He waited until the café was dark, until none stood in its lobby or stands, until only she was there and leaving. He sat in his car, under the full moon as she closed up the café for the day, locked the doors, and got into her car. He had witnessed Minako leaving about twenty minutes earlier, had thought she'd leave with her friend; but she hadn't. He figured she'd must have stayed to finish up whatever it was that she'd been doing when he'd gone in the first time.

Sitting in his car, Mamoru thought about everything that had happened, and knew it had all started when Minako had paid him a visit the month before, claiming that he needed to go back, he needed to finish what he'd started back in Japan. He didn't understand what she'd been talking about, not at the time, but now… Now he understood. She'd been speaking about Usagi. _Didn't I listen? I cancel my residency at Massachusetts General, didn't I? I packed up all my stuff, got on a plane, and came back, didn't I? What more do they want me to do? _

He sighed, leaning his head back up against the seat and just stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, only to reopen them as fast as he could. It was still there, her face, her dark eyes pleading with him not to go, to stay with her, to love her as he said he did. _Almost drove me insane, her eyes….. _Mamoru remembered the nights when he'd be up late studying, pouring over the notes he'd taken in class and her face, her laughter, her tears would pop up in his mind, from out of no where. It was those times when he'd call Motoki, hoping the man would be able to put the blond on the phone.

"_I see her, Mamoru,"_ Motoki had said one such phone call. Mamoru had felt his heart speed up.

"_Put her on, tell her I want to talk to her," _he pleaded with his best friend. He could hear Motoki sigh, before listening to him as he called Usagi over to the counter. After a few words, he heard her voice for the first time in nearly four years.

"_Hello?"_

And it was that "Hello" that had been his undoing. He froze, unable to speak and could only hang up the phone. He had sat in his room, staring at the thing, willing it to ring, but it never did and he realized then that she must have gotten over him. Only now…

Now, he saw he was wrong.

Touching his lips, he could still taste her there. She tasted like sun ripen strawberries or honey dripping from the spoon on a summer day. He never stopped loving her, never stopped thinking about her, never stopped wanting her. _'Why didn't you ever write?'_ her voice, her simple question came back to him.

"Because, I didn't know what to say," he answered the night air. "I didn't know what to write, I didn't know if you'd read it or what. I didn't know, but I should have. I should have kept in contact with you, not just Motoki; but you too. And I'm sorry for that."

* * *

Five days later, Usagi woke to the sunlight pouring through her open window. _Open window? Didn't I close that the night before?_ Deciding that maybe she'd hadn't, she got up and out of bed; slipping her slippers onto her feet and tugging her body towards the bathroom. Once that chore was done, Usagi headed downstairs.

Looking out the window in the living room, she saw that it was another beautiful July day, the beginning of the month warm like always; the sun shinning through as if it belonged there, revealing how much dust and dirt sat among the many things in the Tsukino household. Frowning, she made her way into the kitchen, where she began to make that morning's breakfast.

* * *

"_Why? Why did they have to die? What are we going to do, Usagi?" he asked his seventeen year old sister. Tears ran down his face, washing away the dirt that once sat there._

_She looked down at him, tears also on her face and answered in a watery tone, "I don't know, but I'm not going to lose you either. You're all I have left."_

_Just then, a woman in a black suit walked up to them, standing only a few feet away from their parent's graves up on Hikawa Temple grounds. "Miss Tsukino? Mr. Tsukino? My name is Aihara Ishi, and I'm with the Child Protective Services for the Juuban Tokyo Distract," she said as she approached them. _

_He felt his sister's hold on his hand tighten. "Yes, how may I help you?" Usagi asked in a small voice. _

_Ms Aihara dark brown eyes soften as she gave a small smile. "I'm afraid that since you are not of yet legal age, that you and your brother will be placed in foster care until such time that the courts have deemed you of worthy age." She then leaned forward, and taking his hand, pulled him from his sister's grasp. "Tsukino Shingo will be placed in a all boys foster care here, in Tokyo, while you yourself will be placed in an all girls in Osaka until you have reach the age of 21."_

_He started to panic. 'Osaka?' his mind kept repeating. It was then that he started to struggle, trying to get away from this woman who was determined to keep him from his only family. "No… I won't go….You can't do this….Usagi…Usagi….."_

"USAGI!" Shingo shot up in bed, his eyes wide open as the dream faded into the back of his mind. Gasping for air, he could only stare at his wall, his body covered in sweat. _It was just a dream,_ he said silently, his lungs still unable to fill with air.

Throwing the covers off his legs, he swung them around and down until he sat on his bed, his head down and lungs gasping for breath. Running a hand through his dirty blond hair, he closed his eyes and willed the tears to stay where they were. That same dream, the same one he'd had since he was thirteen, showing him being taken away, to some off land away from his sister. He never told Usagi about the dream, thinking it was because of the sudden death of his parents, but after having it for nearly a decade…. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and looked around his room.

She'd kept it the same as it was the day he left for college. However, on his rare visits back, he would notice that things were picked up and figured she'd come in the jungle that was his room and straighten it a little. But other than that, it was the same. Pizza boxes covered the floor as did dirty clothes and shoes. He didn't even remember what color his carpet was anymore, no longer be able to see it. _I need to clean,_ was the first thought that come into his head before he laughed out loud. "Yeah, right."

Taking in his first deep breath for the day, he smelled something he hadn't smelled in ten years. Eggs. Curious, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not knowing if they were clean or dirty, and tugged himself down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He almost went back upstairs to see if maybe he was still dreaming. There was no way in hell that his older sister, apron around her waist, was standing at the stove, cooking rice for their breakfast. He looked at the table, blinked and looked again. Sitting on the table was miso soup, dried seaweed, and rolled omelets. "Usagi?" he asked softly as he stepped into the kitchen.

She turned around, her smile bright before going back to what she was doing. "Morning! I thought you might be hungry from all that studying you did last night that I decided to make breakfast. Have a seat," she said as she turned off the stove and brought the pot of rice over to the table. Sitting it down, she took off the apron and sat down as well.

Shingo sat down next to her, just staring. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "You haven't cooked since I was sixteen, and after you did it took us nearly three weeks to get the curry off the ceiling."

Usagi laughed. "I know, but…" she sighed. "I found this recipe of Mom's last night, the rolled omelet with onions, and it being so close…." she couldn't finish her sentence, the tears too close to the edge.

Shingo didn't say anything, just began to pile food onto his plate, before picking up his chopsticks. She watched him for a minute before repeating his actions, and for awhile they ate in silence. It was when the meal was almost over that he spoke.

"Do we know of anyone named Aihara Ishi?"

The rolled omelet fell from her chopsticks at the mention of the name, and as her head turned towards him, he could tell that she did know that name. "Where…where did you hear that name?" it was a simple question, a quiet one.

"For the last couple of years, I've been having this dream in which this woman, this Aihara Ishi, shows up at Mom and Dad's funeral. She says she's from the CPSJT, and that she's going to take me away from you. I always wake up at the same moment in which she's pulling me away from you and I'm calling out your name. I was just wondering if we knew someone like that or if something like that had happened."

Usagi closed her eyes, the tears finally giving way and rolling down her face. Shingo, seeing his sister cry, got up from his chair and rushed over to her, gathering her up in a hug. She held onto him, crying, letting the sobs overtake her body. Once it, once she was done, she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her napkin. Shingo just held her, and waited.

"I didn't think you remembered, but I see that your mind had. It was a few days after their funeral that she showed up. Said I was too young to be taking care of you and that they were going to place you in foster care until I turned eighteen. I pleaded with them to let me have you, to let me keep you with me; but she wouldn't hear of it. They took you that night, and for three days I was without you."

Shingo stared down at his sister's blond head. So that was why she worked so hard, in both her studies and her job. She was determined not to let them take him again. "How'd you get me back?"

"Motoki," was her simple answer.

Shingo knew he wouldn't get anymore out of her. And perhaps it was for the best, as it seemed like a sore subject with her. Instead, he nodded his head and said the next thing that came to his mind. "Chiba Mamoru was here yesterday morning," he said as he walked back to his seat, watching her.

Her chopsticks fell from her hand as her head came up to stare at her brother. "What?"

"I said Chiba Mamoru was here yesterday morning," he repeated as he lifted his own chopsticks to his mouth. Taking a bite from the eggs, he had the satisfaction of watching her eyes go wide before the storm broke loose.

"Why? What did he want?" Usagi asked, gaining her composer. She picked up her chopsticks, going back to eating her food as her brother spoke again.

"He wanted to know if you made it home safe, and if you were doing anything today."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said you got in about one o'clock and that you had school today before going to the café," Shingo said as he picked apart a piece of seaweed. He put it in his mouth, chewing. "Are you still in love with him?"

Usagi had taken a bite of egg and nearly choked when he spoke. "Aghkkk…." Hitting her chest, she swallowed and then took a drink of coffee. Staring at her little brother, she asked meekly, "What? Where did you hear that? Have you been talking to Rei again?"

"No," Shingo said. "I can hear you through the walls. I heard you crying every night after he left and I was just wondering if you still had feelings for him."

Usagi hesitated. She hadn't realized the walls were so thin. Made her wonder what else he'd heard at night. So he had heard her every night as she laid there, crying. Shingo had heard her. And done nothing. Then again, what could he have done?

"No, I have never loved Mamoru."

"Liar!" Shingo cried out, half laughing half yelling. He was the one other person Usagi couldn't lie to, besides Motoki.

Usagi sighing, put down her chopsticks on the plate before her and stared at her brother. Her long golden hair covered her face, but not the tears in her eyes. "Yea, I do love him. I have for the last ten years, but when Daddy and Mama died I had to put my needs and wants on hold. I have you, Shingo. That's all I need," she said as she reached across the table to touch the top of his hand.

Shingo took her hand in his. "Yea, you do have me. However, I think its time for you to start thinking about yourself. I'm older now. I no longer even live here; you need to move on past being my provider and my sister and start being Tsukino Usagi. Mom and Dad would want you to."

"Yea, you're right. Yea," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Shingo got up from his seat once more, and walked to her side of the table. For the second time that morning, he sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and together they cried.

* * *

_~early August~_

He woke to the phone ringing, its loud buzzing sound drowning out the moans of his dream girl. Rolling over, Mamoru just laid there, staring up at the ceiling, his mind a total blank. What time had he gotten in? Hell…what time was it now, for that matter? Closing his eyes, he decided to just let the machine pick up and catch a few more hours of sleep before once more starting his day at the hospital. _I've gotta stop going over to her place to watch her sleep… I'm starting to become a stalker…._ his mind registered before going back into sleep mode.

It was the loud "CODE BLUE, CHIBA! CODE BLUE!" coming from the answering machine that had him sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide open, going "Huh? What? Code Blue?" before his brain told him it was only the machine and that he was at the Furuhata's apartment and not the hospital.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed as he ran a hand over his face and through his thick hair. "Damn that Motoki," he said to the room around him. Getting up, he found a pair of sweatpants laying on the floor, pulled them on, and headed out to the living room.

He had just sat down on the couch, trying to figure out what time it was and if it was early enough for coffee, when the phone rang once more. Sending the black thing death glares, he stood up and headed towards it. Lifting the headset up to his ear, he answered with a "Yeah?" before remembering his manners and that he wasn't in America anymore. "Chiba."

"_Mamoru?" _Motoki's voice sounded on the other end. It took all of his self control not to yell at his friend for waking him after only….well he didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but someone should be dead for waking him up during such a lovely dream… that he couldn't remember now.

"Someone better be dead, Motoki," Mamoru said as he went into the kitchen. Glancing at the stove top, he saw that the clock read 3:30. _Three thirty? Was that AM or PM?_ "What do you want? I was sleeping."

"_Yeah, I know and I'm sorry to have to wake you on your day off, but I was wondering if you could come down here to the Crown and help me? A few of my workers called off today and I'm behind. I could really use the help," _Motoki said.

_It's my day off? Oh my god, how long have I been asleep? What day _is_ it? _Mamoru's mind screamed at him as he listened to his friend. Sighing and knowing if he said no, he'd never live it down; he agreed. "Yeah, I can help ya. I'll be there in about an hour and half? If that's alright?"

"_That's fine! And thanks! I'll see you soon, and don't forget to lock up before you go. Bye!"_ and the line went dead. Hanging up the phone, Mamoru stared down at it for a minute before deciding if he was going to get his ass going, he needed some coffee and a hot shower. Walking into the kitchen, he could smell the sweet aroma of coffee and thank the gods that his stupid friend had married such a wonderful woman. Pouring a cup, he took it with him into the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and went about his business to began the day.

* * *

Walking in, he cussed under his breath and tried pushing his way through the crowd that had, seemingly, gathered from nowhere. Finally, making his way to the counter, Mamoru stood there for a minute, trying his hardest to find Motoki. After a few minutes, he saw his friend's sandy blond hair and waved over to him, calling out his name.

Motoki made his way over to his friend, fighting with the crowd. Upon reaching him, he smiled. "Finally. I'm sorry to have called you on your day off, but Ushio called off and I can't find Madoka, that bastard."

"What in the world is going on here? Why is it so busy?" Mamoru asked, his eyes taking in the scene before him. "Its like some kind of crazy flea market sale or something."

"Minako," Motoki replied and that was all that needed to be said. Raising his hand, Motoki pointed over to where the blond girl sat, surrounded by hundreds of screaming fans as they all tried to get a picture with the movie star. "I don't know how they all found out she was back in Japan, but within twenty minutes of her walking through the door, a large crowd appeared outside. I tried my best, but nothing would keep them back."

Mamoru glanced over, saw that her friends, not including Usagi, were seated with her, trying their best not be killed in the war over the movie star. Minako, however, was just laughing and smiling as she signed different pictures, cds, movie covers and what ever else they handed her. She seemed to be having fun, but it was her eyes that gave her away. They seemed tired, as if she was tired of doing all this, and wanted, just once in her life, to be normal. "Well, she seems to be holding up," he said. "How come Usagi isn't here with you? Shouldn't she be at work today?" It was a question more than anything, that last one, that he wanted answered. He hadn't seen her, well… awake, anyways, since that night Minako had come back from America. Hadn't spoken to her, and even though it was only days, it felt like years to him.

Motoki shook his head. "No, she's got the day off." He looked at his friend, saw the question forming in his mind, and answered before Mamoru could even voice it. "I already called her, but she didn't answer her cell and I can't get an answer at the house."

"Has she ever not answered her phone?" This question made him uneasy.

"Yeah, when she's busy studying or she just doesn't feel like talking to anyone," Motoki answer, and Mamoru let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Besides, if I know her like I think I do, she'll be around. She always comes in on her days off, just for a strawberry shake."

* * *

Usagi slowed the car down, watching as the crowd in front of the Crown grew larger and larger, more out of control. She knew what it was for… or rather who it was for. _Minako_, the name popped into her head, and knowing she'd never make it through the front door, decided to go around back.

Driving around to the other side of the café, she found a parking spot and got out, grabbing her purse and books, before heading inside through the side door.

It was the screaming and the calling of _"Minako!"_ that very nearly had her walking back outside. How was she suppose to study with all this noise? Glancing at the corner booth, where her friends sat, she narrowed her eyes and frowned. There was Minako, laughing and smiling as she signed autographs while their other friends, Makoto, Ami, and Rei sat, huddled together in the back, trying not to get killed by the mob. She was just going to let them be, truth be told. Let them be, and go into the office and start her homework; the large metal door alone would drown out the noise. But it was when a man, with dark brown hair she thought, went to talk to Ami or more actuality went to grab her, that she'd had enough of the over bearing crowd.

Walking to the counter, she missed the looks that Motoki and Mamoru gave her, and just headed straight into the never-ending mass of people. Motoki and Mamoru looked at each other, a frown on their faces.

"Should we go in there and find her?" this question was poised by Mamoru. He was worried that the mob would swallow Usagi up and spit her out. Dead.

Motoki thought about it for a minute, actually thought about it. "No," he finally answered after a few minutes. "I don't want to die… I want to have kids…"

After a few minutes of looking at each other, they once more turned their heads towards the group of girls that were huddled in the corner booth by a screaming mob. And waited.

As Usagi finally made her descent upon the large mass of people, she dropped her books loudly on the floor. This made everyone in the café pay attention, to her. She just continued over to her friends, a frown upon her lovely features as she stopped in front of their booth; hands on hips.

The man, the one with brown hair, was still trying to get Ami to sign something for him, what she didn't know; but she could tell that her friend was scared witless. Ami was close to tears. Makoto had somehow gotten pulled away from her in all of the chaos, and Rei was busy trying to fight off some guys who thought they were superheroes or something. Minako on the other hand, was just trying to get everyone to leave; and she thought that if she gave them what they wanted, then they would leave… but more and more people just kept showing up. This was getting insane!

"Hey!" Usagi yelled. The man stopped talking to Ami, and turned his head just in time to see a fist land right between his eyes. He stared at the blond before him, then his eyes crossed and he fell backwards, a loud thump sounding through out the room.

Not a sound was heard though out the room. Everyone looked at the blond, unable to believe that something so small had landed a punch on someone rather big, making said someone rather big unconscious. She then turned around, eyes narrowed at the crowd. "I would suggest that you get the hell out of here. This here is a business, not a autograph signing. Now leave, or I'll call the cops on all of you!" Usagi said, hands back on her hips.

In a rush and within five minutes, the Crown Fruit Parlor was once more a peaceful business to be in. Looking around, making sure that no one was going to bother her friends anymore, Usagi walked back to where she'd dropped her books before making her way back to the table. Her friends were just looking at her, smiles on their faces. Then Minako screamed, making Usagi wince as she was lugged at full force by the bubbly blond movie star.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Usagi!" Minako cried as she hugged the girl. "I was trying to make them go, I just wanted some peace and quite with you guys! I have no idea how they found out I was here in Japan, but oh my god!"

Ami, now back under control of herself, smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Yes, thank you so much. I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever leave."

"Well, at least no one got hurt," Makoto said as she raised her hand, waving for her husband to come over.

Motoki slowly came over, a little wary of the group of girls, but wanting to know if his wife was alright. Mamoru followed close behind, his eyes never leaving Usagi's frame. "Hey, girls…" Motoki replied as he stood by the table. "What can I get you?"

Usagi just rolled her eyes. "How long have you known us, Motoki? Rei'll have a green tea, Ami a sandwich, Minako a strawberry milkshake and you're wife will have a chocolate one, a cherry on top," she answered before anyone else could. They all looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "What?"

Shaking her head, and a little glad to see her friend coming out of her shell, Rei smiled. "Nothing," she said as she lifted her gaze up to the man standing behind Makoto's husband. This being the first time she'd seen Mamoru since he'd come back, she figured now would be the time to speak to him. Getting up from the table, she only smiled when Ami asked where she was going. "I'll be right back."

And as she left the table, she grabbed Mamoru's sleeve and pulled him along with her. He followed, somewhat unsure of what was going on, but followed nevertheless. He followed her until she came to a stop outside of the hallway, close to where the bathrooms were. When Rei stopped, he just stood there, waiting. He didn't have long to wait.

"So…you finally came back."

It wasn't so much the words she'd used, it the way she said them that surprised him. He raised an eyebrow. "You knew I would," was his curt reply.

Rei nodded her head, her long raven hair moving with it. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face, but he knew she was frowning. "Yes," she said. "But… why ten years, Mamoru?"

"Rei, you knew what I was doing. You kept in contact with me, even when everyone else didn't. Motoki was the only one besides you. And it was you who called me back."

This simple statement was the question and answer to everything. "Yes, I did. I thought that if she saw you, if she heard your voice that she'd get better. You saw her, Mamoru, you saw what she'd become. How was I to know it would only make her worse?"

Mamoru closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't think she's getting worse, Rei. I think she's getting better, I think she's finally understanding why I had to leave. Something she didn't understand ten years ago." He said all this while turning around to look at the blond who sat with her friends, and read a book. Something, he was sure, he'd never seen her do in all the years he'd known her. "And I think she's beginning to realize that I love her, am in love with her."

He turned back around, saw the shock in her eyes and smiled. "She'll understand that everything is happening to make her happy. I'm here to make her happy, to make her mine. I'm not leaving, not ever again. I promise."

Rei raised an eyebrow, her purple eyes going wide. "What did Minako say to you?"

* * *

The store closed for the night, and as always, everyone left; until it was just Usagi and him. He had thought she'd leave with the others, but when the girls had stood up to go, she'd stayed where she was seated, her book still laying on the table, glasses upon her face. He'd watched her for awhile, noting how she'd stop every so often to take notes or to look something up. He'd never seen her like that before, not in all the years before he'd left for America had she ever taken such an interest in her studies. In fact, that was how they had met.

It was her test paper that had hit him in the head, causing him to unfold said paper and gasp at the 30 he saw printed in bright red. He, of course, had made fun of her, saying she needed to study more; but as time went by and Mamoru got to know her more, he found out she was really smart, she just didn't apply herself. Not that any of that mattered now, of course.

Now, at eleven o'clock at night, he walked over to her. Watching her for a moment longer, he realized that she hadn't even looked up, too engrossed in her studies to notice him. Sitting down next to her, he cleared his throat and waited.

She looked up. "Mamoru?" she asked, her eyes wide behind her glasses. She hadn't even known he was there.

"Hi," Mamoru replied, putting a hand under his chin, giving him something to lean on as he spoke to her. "Its closing time."

Her sapphire eyes went even bigger, if that was possible. "Really?" said Usagi as she glanced around the room to find that no one, except for herself and Mamoru were still in the building. Even Motoki, the one person who owned the building, was gone. "I must have lost track of time, I'm sorry." She began to gather up her books.

"Here, let me help." He began to pick up books, handing them to her. She smiled her thanks, and as she went to pick up her bag, stopped.

"Mamoru?"

He wasn't really paying attention, not noticing that she'd stopped, and just answered on a whim. "Yeah?"

"What were you and Rei talking about earlier?"

This time, he stopped and looked at her. She had her head down, hiding her eyes, her glasses on the tip of her nose, about to fall off; but she wasn't moving to push them back up. Straighten himself, he held her books out to her, and waited. "Oh nothing really," he replied, lying. He couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyways. "She hadn't seen me since I'd come back, and just wanted to say hello."

Usagi nodded her head, as a sign of understanding. But inside, she didn't understand. "I see," was what she said, but she didn't really. Taking her book from his hand, she put it inside her bag before reaching up to take off her glasses. Folding them neatly, she slid them into her purse and smiled up at him. "Well, I better be going. I have dinner to make…." she glanced up at the clock hanging above the counter and grimaced. "Or rather, I did have dinner to make. I guess Shingo was on his own tonight, huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah…" Mamoru said, watching her. He didn't want her to leave, not yet. "Would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Usagi stared up at him, blinking. "Huh?" Did he just ask her out on a date? "I… I don't think that would be wise, Mamoru. And besides, there's nothing open this late at night anyways. I'm sorry."

Mamoru nodded his head, raven locks falling into his eyes. And Usagi couldn't help but stare even more. _God, he's handsome. When did he get so handsome?_ her mind questioned as she stared into his eyes. Reaching up, she took his face into her hands, her small fingers caressing his cheeks.

He was surprised to say the least, but didn't stop her. This was the first time she ever touched him without him touching her first. He watched as hands danced across his skin, as she neared him and before he knew it, her cherry lips touched his.

Mouths brushed, retreated, brushed again. It was she who moaned, she who crushed her lips to his on a hot spurt of hunger.

She hadn't let herself want. Even when he'd stirred those dormant needs to life, she'd been careful not to want. Until now.

She wanted the strength of him, the press of that hard, male body. She wanted the ripe flavor of him and the heat.

The silky dance of tongues, the teasing nip of teeth, the edgy thrill of feeling a heart pound against her own. She let out a little gasp of pleasure when he changed the angle of the kiss.

And dived in again.

She set off aches in him that throbbed like pulse beats. Quiet sounds of need hummed in her throat and burned in his blood. Her skin was like hot satin, and the feel of it under his hands sent erotic images through his brain- desires, demands that belonged to the dark.

Dimly he heard the clock sound the time, and the wind rushing past the closed door onward towards the sky.

He could have her in the back lounge in two minutes. Naked and under him in three.

"Usako." Breathless, churning towards desperate, he broke the kiss.

And she smiled at him. Her eyes were dark, filled with trust and pleasure.

"Usako," he said again, and lowered his forehead to hers. There were times when you took, he knew. And times when you waited. "You've had better go, Shingo's going to be worried about you."

"All right."

He picked up her bag, the one she'd dropped when she lifted her hands to his face, and handed it back to her. "See you later?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." She was floating on air as she took her bag, spun around and headed for the door.

* * *

She woke to the sun shining through her window, and frowned. Turning over in her bed, Usagi covered her head with the bright blue blanket and sank further down into her bed. Why was it she always woke up an half an hour before her alarm went off? Why couldn't she just sleep in? Just once? Sighing, she laid there, her eyes closed as last night's kiss replayed in her mind.

Why in the world had she done that? Why had she kissed him last night? Had she finally lost her mind? _More than likely_, she thought to herself. But then again, it was a good kind of lost. Opening her eyes, she just stared at her wall, the pink flowers fading into the background. It was the same wallpaper that had been on her wall when she'd been little, too young to know the dangers of letting her heart go; but too willing to keep it to herself as well.

Sighing, she shifted her gaze to the white ceiling above her head before closing her eyes. Bad idea. It all came back to her, the way his hands felt against her soft skin, the way he tasted. Putting a fisted hand up against her forehead, she felt like hitting herself. _After all this time, after ten years of being alone… I still haven't forgotten him or his kisses,_ she thought to herself. _I'm still in love with him, even after all this time._

"Usagi? You up?" a small voice came from outside her door.

Sitting up in bed, she brushed back her long blond hair with her hand and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm up. Come on in," she called out.

Watching as her brother walked into her room, she noticed that he saw the same things she had upon waking. The same color carpet, the same floral wallpaper, the same small table in the middle of her room. Nothing had changed since she'd been a small girl, she hadn't changed anything on the outside, but Usagi knew, on the inside she'd changed. "What's up?"

Shingo didn't say anything, just walked into the room and handed her the small white phone. She lifted her gaze from the phone to him, an eyebrow raised. "Who is it?" she mouthed so that whoever was on the other end of the phone wouldn't hear her.

Shingo merely shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he didn't know or wasn't going to tell her. She'd have to find out on her own. Taking the phone from him, she put the small headset up to her ear, and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Usako?" _the voice on the other end answers.

"Mamoru?" She could hardly believe he was calling her, then her mind caught up with her body and Usagi remembered he was back in Japan. "Yes… what is it?"

The line goes dead for a moment. Then he speaks, and when he does, Usagi feels her heart speed up. _"Are you busy today?"_

_Am I busy?_ her mind automatically wonders. Shaking her head, Usagi replies with, "Not that I know of, but I do have some studying to do. Why?"

"_Because I was wondering if you didn't want to go to the beach with me today. Its awfully nice out, and about 98 degrees… so what do you say? You up for some sand and surf?"_

She thought about it. The last time she'd gone to the beach was the day she'd picked him up from the airport, and that had been a month ago. Ever since then, she'd seen him every day at the café, and every night at closing he'd ask her the same thing, if she wouldn't go out on a date with him. She turned him down every time. And honestly, what would be the difference this time? _People would be there, the girls… _"Sure, sounds great. Did you want to meet there or what?"

"_Actually, I was thinking about picking you up,"_ came his reply. _"Say in about twenty minutes? I'm not that far from your house."_

_Twenty minutes? _"Uh… sure that would be great. See you in 20," she said. Then she pulled the phone from her ear, pushed the end button and stared up at her brother, who had witness the whole conversation. "Next time Chiba calls, do not wake me up! God, Shingo! He wants to go out with me! On dates!"

Shingo just stared back at her. "So?" he said as he took the phone back from her. He turned around and headed for the door. "You need to get out every once in a while. It would do you some good… Always cooped up here, studying," he said as he walked through her bedroom door out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The last thing she heard him say was "Get a life."

She just stared at her closed door. "Get a life? And how am I suppose to do that when I support your ass?" she yelled to the closed door. "Get a life… yeah, right…" she said more quietly. Her words echoed back at her. Sighing once more, she pulled back the covers and got up.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Shingo stopped on the last step and turned back around to look up. Shaking his head, he wondered if he was doing the right thing by lying to his sister. Walking down those remaining stairs, he came to a stop by the door. "Well, I hope you get what it is that you're after, Chiba," he said to the man standing next to the door. "She's up there now, looking for clothes to wear."

"Yeah, I know," Mamoru replied. He looked down at the young man who had become another ally to him. "I want her to be happy, Tsukino. And I made a promise to your parents that I would do everything in my power to make her happy…. Even if making her angry happens in the process…" His gaze shifted upstairs, and he winced when he heard all the banging. "She doesn't like be woken up, does she?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Usagi standing in her room, looking down at her bed and the four bathing suits upon it. She was having a hard time trying to figure out which one she should take with her, or should she wear one under her clothes. Glancing at her bedside clock, she inhaled and nearly screamed. _Damn it!_ she thought as she grabbed the first suit she touched and thrust it into her white beach bag. Grabbing a yellow towel, her purse, and her cell phone; all which went into her beach bag, she threw her door open and ran down the stairs.

"Shingo, I'm going to be gone for a few hours," she called as she hurried to put her sandals on. Her head was bent down, nearly standing on one foot as she spoke; so she didn't see Mamoru as he walked up to her from the living room. All she saw was a shadow. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. And don't make any plans for tomorrow, you and I are going to spend the day together."

"You spend whole days with your younger brother?" Mamoru asked, surprise in his voice.

Usagi's head snapped up, her blue eyes wide. "Mamoru?" she whispered, not quite believing what she was seeing. _When had he gotten there? And why hadn't Shingo come and gotten her?_ Standing up, she straighten herself and stared at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"For about twenty minutes," he replied. He watched the way the light from the sun flicked through the windows danced across her hair, making patterns of golden waves. Her eyes seemed to shine even more as the sun hit them, making the blue deeper. "Are you ready?"

Usagi seemed frozen, her mind replaying their short conversation. _He's been here the whole time?_ her mind asked over and over again. Then his last question brought her out of her stupor. "Uh… yeah," she said as she grabbed her beach bag up off the floor, swinging it up and onto her shoulder.

Heading out the door, she watched him walk in front of her, his hips swaying to and fro; and instantly, thought of her and him in bed, bodies moving together, sweat and moans and feelings of great joy and love entered her mind. Closing her eyes, Usagi shook her head. _Get a grip, girl. _She opened her sapphire eyes to see Mamoru staring at her, worry in his dark midnight eyes. "I'm alright," she lied. She followed behind, stopping only once to look herself over in the hall mirror.

Dark circles ran under her eyes, the light in them having gone out years ago. Sometimes she wondered if that light would ever come back, but as soon as the thought entered her mind, it was gone. Her long blond hair, normally up in twin buns and pigtails, hanging lifelessly behind her in a long ponytail, looked dull. The shine was no longer there, no longer around her, and it was as if her light from inside had gone out when her parents had died. _Or maybe it had happened sooner than that_, she thought to herself.

"Usagi, are you coming?" Mamoru called from the doorway. Usagi's head snapped over to the right, staring at him. Finally understanding what he was asking her, she nodded her head and walked towards him, closing the door behind her.

* * *

They headed out towards the beach he'd picked out and she sat silently in her seat, watching as the world went by in the blur.

She didn't really have to speak, anyways. Mamoru talked the whole way, about everything and anything. From his studies in America, his internship at Boston Medical, to his very first night in the ER. And she listened the whole time. It was interesting to say the least, to listen to what he'd been up to for the last ten years. She'd been worried that, somewhere in the back of her mind, he would forget about her and move on; but as she listened she never once heard anything about him going out on dates or seeing other people. Not like she had done so herself, of course.

Usagi had patiently waited, all the while living her life and taking care of her brother. She had turned down every date, every advance from the other sex. Saying work or her studies took up too much of her time, but in truth she was waiting for Mamoru to come home. She knew it was always him, in her heart that would be her first.

He was her first kiss, her first love, her only love. And he always would be. Glancing over at him in the window, she watched him as he drove around, still looking for that parking spot. She thought about when they were younger, the times they spent arguing and fighting with each other, and the night she found out he was in love with her. How her heart had speed up, her breath catching as she stared at him that night, listening to his words of confession and the silver tears falling down her cheeks.

"So, I just realized I've been talking about myself the whole way," Mamoru said. He glanced over at her and smiled. He liked the way she'd done her hair, tying the pigtails up into hoops that wound around her buns. In addition, the outfit she'd chosen for the beach matched her perfectly. Not only did she taste like strawberries, but now she looked like one too. "How are you, Usako? What are you doing besides work and school?"

"Nothing much. School and work take up most of my time," she said. "I'm still supporting my brother through school."

He glanced at her once more, before his eyes had to shift back towards the road as cars pulled in and out of parking spaces. He hadn't thought it possible, but it was what everyone had said. She'd turned into another Mizuno Ami. "So, what's your major?"

"Criminal justice." She continued to stare out the window, until she heard choking coming from the driver's seat. Turning her head, she saw Mamoru hitting his chest. "Mamoru? You okay?" she asked.

"Ye-yes, I'm ….oh god… " he said as he got himself under control. _Criminal justice? God, I have been gone too long_, he thought. "Yea, Usako. I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Usagi said turning her head back towards the window.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both wondering what the other was thinking. Both wondering if the other could hear how loud their hearts were beating.

Pulling into the parking lot, Mamoru nearly swore. "Oh my god… I had no idea there would be this many people," he said.

"Well, it is hot out today," Usagi said looking at him. "And it is Friday on top of that." She turned her head to look out the windshield.

Cars of every make, model and color adore the parking lot. They drove down the many rows, hoping to find a spot to park in. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Mamoru looked at Usagi and said, "I don't think we're going to find a spot to park. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all."

"No, it was a good idea," she said before her eyes spotted a spot next to a small red car and she nearly screamed. "I see one! Over there, by that red car… that looks like Rei's car… Oh dear lord… It is Rei's car…" she said as her head dropped down. _Great, just great. Now everyone's going to think we're dating!_

"Yea, and that's Makoto's car. They must have had the same idea as us," Mamoru said as he parked the car next to Rei's. He turned the car off and opened his door to get out. Swinging his legs out, he turned to look at Usagi; who still sat in her seat, seat belt on. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Her head still lowered, she said something under her breath that he didn't quite catch then she lifted her head, golden hair falling into her lap to stare at him, crystal blue eyes drilling holds into his midnight ones. "Yea, I'm ready." _To kill myself….oh god…_

* * *

Rei stretch out on the blanket, kicking Minako's legs as they blocked her way to fulfillment. Her elbows held her upper body up, the dark red bathing suit on her body attracting the sun's rays to tan her skin. She had dark sunglasses on her amethyst eyes, hiding them from view as she stared out towards the ocean. It'd been awhile since she'd been to the beach, been awhile since she'd been away from the shrine. When her grandfather had passed on, Rei was sure she was going to lose her mind. She never realized how much went into running the shrine, how much everyone depended on her. But she'd gotten through it.

If it hadn't been for Usagi and Ami, Rei didn't know what would have happened. Oh, she'd probably called her father, something she'd never done before, and asked for help or money or…something… She wasn't quiet sure what she'd ask for, seeing how the man hadn't even bothered coming to his own father's funeral. All he'd done was send flowers, white roses, with a card saying how sorry he was for her loss. Her loss? He was his father! It was as much as his loss as it was hers. Nevertheless, she's threw them into the grave, watching as they landed on top of the coffin they'd buried him in.

She'd never married, never went out. The shrine was 24 hour job, people always wanting some kind of charm, wither it be for love or work, they would come at all hours to the shrine. However, Rei was happy with the way her life turned out. Now, if she could just get Usagi and Mamoru together, everything would be perfect.

Hearing voices arguing loudly, she turned her head. Thank god for the sunglasses that were on her face, otherwise her eyes would have bugged out of her head. Sitting up a little straighter, she moved the glasses up off her nose and just stared.

"Is that Usagi?" she asked, her voice breaking the silence over the small group. "Who's the hottie behind her?"

Minako, Ami, and Makoto all looked at her before they turned their heads to see Usagi walking closer and looked behind her to see a man Rei was talking about.

"Um… I think that is Chiba Mamoru," Ami said.

"What?" three voices rang out in unison.

"What's he doing with Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Is he courting her?" Rei asked.

"I knew they were seeing each other!" this last statement came from Minako.

Three heads turned to look at her. "You knew and you didn't tell us?" Rei said.

"Hello, everyone," Usagi said as she came to a stop in front of her friends.

"Hello, Usagi," Ami said but her simple hello was drowned out by three other voices.

Rei- "What's Mamoru doing here?"

Minako- "You two are dating, aren't you?"

Makoto- "Has he kissed you yet?"

Usagi stared at her friends, unable to answer their questions as Mamoru approached the group of girls. He sat the bags down next to Minako's orange blanket and smiled. "Hi, girls," he said.

"Hello, Mamoru," four voices rang out in unison.

Running a hand through his thick ebony hair, he turned dark blue eyes towards Usagi. "I'm gone. It's too hot out here to be out of that water for much longer."

She waved her hand as if to say "Whatever" and turned her attention back to her friends, who stood there, mouths opened wide as they watched Mamoru strip off his shirt and go running like a madman into the cool ocean before them. He drove head first into the water before coming up, drops of water falling down his tall, lean body. His hair sparkled in the sunlight, as water cling to the ebony locks.

Usagi stood there for a minute, watching her friends with a frown on her face. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and began to shift through the stuff Mamoru dropped to the ground, looking for her bag and the blanket she'd thought to bring. Finding what she was looking for, Usagi laid the blanket out on the sand, adjusted her sunglasses and sat down, pulling her shirt off, exposing the white bathing suit she'd put on in the car.

Everyone had been quiet through the whole thing, no one brave enough to voice a word. However, the silence was getting to Ami, so she spoke up first. "So… How are you today, Usagi?" she asked.

Usagi's head turned, blond hair following the movement. She lifted her sunglasses up off her nose, the smile on her face barely reaching her eyes. "How do you think I'm doing so far, Ami? I get a lovely little surprise this morning, then taken hostage to the beach, by that big moron in the water there. So take a guess as to how I'm doing, Ami!" she said before turning to the other three who still had their mouths open in surprise. "Will you three stop staring as if you'd never seen a man before? Makoto, you're married for goodness sakes!"

Makoto and Ami just stared at her, eyes wide. Makoto backed up a little, her hand on Ami's shoulder. "Um… I'm thirsty. Is anyone else thirsty? C'mon, Ami…Lets..uh… Let's go get something cool to drink," she said as she tugged on Ami's shoulder.

Ami nodded her head, getting up and following behind Makoto. Minako's gaze followed the two, thinking _Cowards…. Now why didn't I think of that?_ before she turned her attention back to her other golden haired friend. She watched as Usagi turned behind her to grab the bag they brought, and began to dig through it, looking for something. She noticed that Usagi had packed two of everything, two towels, two bottles of water, and so on. She also noticed when Usagi stopped for just a moment and watched as Mamoru came splashing up out of the water. _He is cute, with or without clothes, _Minako thought, her gaze going to the man in the water.

Rei watched too, but she didn't say anything. She knew her friend was angry; but there was nothing she could do to help the girl. And besides, this was what Usagi needed. Some time to relax.

It was about 30 minutes later when Mamoru made his way back up to the shore. The girls had more or less stopped watching him, and were now laying around, soaking up the sun's rays. Usagi lay on her blanket, her sunglasses covering her eyes as she let her mind drift and began to fall asleep.

Knowing she was sleeping, Mamoru walked over to her and just as he was about to shake out his wet hair above her, he heard, "You do and you're a dead man, Chiba" come from the petite blond. He stood there, his head posed to swing water on her and pondered if it would be worth it to see her jump up and scream. Deciding it would be, and with a devilish grin, he shook his head. Droplets fell from his ebony hair onto her body, soaking her skin and bathing suit. He had the pleasure of watching her scream and jump up from her spot on the sand.

"Noooo! Cold! COLD!" she screamed as she tore her sunglasses off and shot daggers at him "Chiba Mamoru! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" She then proceeded to run after him, having every intention of pushing him into the wide, blue ocean. He laughed and ran from her, his head turning every once in awhile to look behind him. As they chased each other around in the water, their friends stared on, smiles on their faces.

Rei smiled. "She's getting better," she said to the other three. "It might take some time, but" she turned her head to look at the other girls "she's getting better."

"Yea," Makoto said. "I knew his coming back would do the trick. It was always him she needed, nothing more."

* * *

They stayed until well after the sun had set into the ocean and the stars came out to claim the night sky as their own. They stay until well after the girls had left, and they were alone on the beach. Sitting on the blanket, they didn't speak as the moon came out to play among the stars.

Usagi, watching as the waves crashed upon the shore, dug her toes into the sand. Her thoughts were nothing but questions with no answers. She thought about her parents, wondered if they were watching her now? Watching as she sat on the beach with Mamoru, next to him, yet a million miles away.

Mamoru, his mind racing with a million different thoughts, watched as her toes disappeared into the darken sand. It was he who broke the silence first, his voice soft and gentle in the fading light. "Did you ever think about me, Usako?" he lifted his gaze from her toes to her face. She didn't look at him. "Did you miss me?"

She didn't say anything at first, just kept digging her toes into the sand and staring out at the ocean. He turned his gaze away from her, his eyes going to the midnight blue waters before him. When she did speak, he had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, I missed you so much it hurt. That first month, that was the worse. I thought for sure I was going to die," she said, her voice soft. "I didn't think I would be able to survive without you, but I did. Some of it was thanks to Motoki. He'd tell me of your progress in school, and either tell you called or show me the letters you'd written. I always read them, even took some of them home and made copies. I thought about you every waking moment, and even when I was sleeping. You were in my dreams, both night and day."

Mamoru had shifted his gaze while she'd been speaking. He now stared at her, openly. "I'm sorry, Usako. I never meant to hurt you," he said. "I did plan on coming back, but when my studies had ended… "

"No," she interrupted. "You didn't hurt me, Mamoru. You did what you needed to do for you. It just took me awhile to figure that out."

"Yea, but I should have come home every once in awhile. I shouldn't have stayed away, but I was a coward. I'd make plans to come home, but always canceled them," he replied. Shifting eyes back to the ocean, he watched the waves roll upon the sands. "Did you ever see anyone else? Go on any dates?"

"No," Usagi answered. "After my parent's death, I had Shingo to care for and support. I focused every single minute on keeping my family together. I had to prove to everyone that I could care for my brother."

Mamoru remembered briefly the night Motoki had called him up, asking for his help. He wondered if that had anything to do with Usagi's brother being taken away. "Well, I know what you're talking about. I understand how important family is, I never knew my parents. When Motoki became my friend, he also became my family, that was until I met you and the other girls."

"Yea," Usagi replied before she went silent again.

Mamoru looked down at his watch, seeing that it read nine o'clock at night. "Why did you tell me to go?" he asked.

Usagi shifted her gaze, her eyes wide. She was a little surprised by his question. "I knew what you and my parents had planned. I'd known for awhile," she quietly said. His head moved in the drowning sunlight, the dying sun catching in his midnight eyes, making them glitter. He didn't say, just let her continue on. "However, had you stayed, it would have been because of me. And don't try to deny it either," she said before he could do just that. "I didn't want that, not for me, not for you. I didn't want you looking at me, five, ten, twenty years down the road and regretting everything you could have been."

"So, instead you learned to live without me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Usagi didn't say anything, just stared out at the water. She blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes, hoping to god, none had fallen to soak her cheeks. She didn't want him to see her crying. Yea, she'd learned to live without him. It had taken her years to learn to live without anyone, to care for herself and her brother. However, now that he was back, would she be able to live with him? Usagi didn't know the answer to that question anymore than she knew why the sun rose in the east. "Did you ever think about me, Mamoru? Did you miss me?" She hadn't realized until the words were spoken that this was something she needed to know more than anything.

He was still staring at her, watching as the dying sun played with the blond of her hair, making it white in some spots. Her eyes were glued to the water before them, but he could see the wetness in them. He knew she was holding back for his sake. "More than life itself," was his answer as his turned to stare out over the blue and white waves. And missed the tears in her eyes start to fall. It would be a few minutes before Mamoru could bring himself to speak again, afraid his voice would give away. "I thought about you every day. There wasn't a day when you weren't there, either in the front of my mind or in the back of it. It was hard at first," he said "to know that I wouldn't see your face or hear your laughter. But I knew what I had to do. I had to prove myself in your father's eyes. That was part of the deal. In order for me to ask you to marry me, I had to be able to provide for you."

"I know," she said softly. "However, my parents are dead and I no longer hold you to that deal."

"I know."

Silence filled the air, the waves crashing upon the shore as the day gave way to the dark. It was calming, just sitting there, watching as the waves crashed upon the sandy surf and the seagulls cried out in demand. "All you had to do was call, Mamoru."

Mamoru didn't say anything, just continued to listen and watch as the day died. "No, if I had called you, I would never have gotten off the phone," he laughed. "Motoki had given me your number once, told me to call you. He'd said something about you needed me." His voice grew serious then, all humor gone from it. "I guess that would have been a few months after your parents passed. I sat by that stupid phone all day, holding the little piece of paper I'd written your number on in my hand and staring at it."

"Why didn't you call then, if you had the number?"

"Oh, I tried," he replied. "Believe me, I tried. I'd pick the phone up, dial the international code for Japan, and as the call was being processed, I'd hang up. I just couldn't do it."

Silence fell once more. It was as if they'd finish what they had to say to each other, then couldn't think of anything else to continue on with the conversation. It was Usagi, who broke the silence now, speaking so quietly that the waves almost drowned out her voice. "I called you once."

Mamoru's head came up, his dark eyes going wide and staring at her. "You did?" he asked, amazed.

"Yea, about nine years ago," she confessed.

_Nine years ago? That was when her parent's died,_ he thought. "I don't remember getting any calls from you, not ever."

"No, you wouldn't," she replied. "You answered, however I never said anything and after a few 'hello?' you hung up the phone. It was the first time in a year, I'd heard your voice."

"Why'd you call?" he asked. He had to know, it was eating him up inside. He had to know why she'd called him then said nothing.

"I don't know." Usagi lifted a hand up, wiped the tears that had dared to fall down her pale cheeks. "I'd been arguing with my parents a lot at the time, said some pretty mean stuff to them, told them I wish they'd just leave me alone. All because…. Well, that doesn't matter now, does it? The next day, they left me alone," Usagi said, her voice breaking. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself once more and continued on. "I called you the day after the funeral. I didn't know what to say, didn't even know what to do and then I heard your voice. So, I sat there on the phone, listening to you say 'Hello' after 'Hello' and just cried. I never told anyone. Motoki didn't even know, and it had been his little black book I'd gotten your number out of." Tears, clear as crystal fell freely down her pale cheeks now, Usagi not bothering to wipe them away.

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He just sat there in the sand, and stared at her. He couldn't believed how strong and brave she'd become, to be able to hold it all together and hold on to everything that had mattered to her in the time of crisis. And she'd done it all without him beside her. Mamoru was shocked to know this was the same Tsukino Usagi he'd left ten years earlier. He reached over and down, putting his hand over hers, their fingers lacing together to touch the sand below. He smiled when she looked up at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Usagi. I wish I'd known, been able to help in some way," he said, her eyes still on him. "However, to have known the girl I left ten years ago had grown up into a beautiful young woman; I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

Later that night, as they stood on Usagi's doorstep, she put her key into the lock and hesitated. Not turning around to look at him, her eyes staring at the keyhole, she sighed "Thank you for the outing today," she said. "And for the talk."

She didn't hear him say anything, had thought maybe he was gone so she turned around, expecting to see him walking back to the ground, not still standing in front of her. He was close, so close she could see the firelight in his eyes. More so, she could hear her breath catch as he reached up to touch her cheek. She sighed, his touch sending her nerve on the frizz, and closing her eyes, leaned her head into his hand.

"I've waited a decade to touch you," he said as his thumb caressed her cheek.

Her eyes flew open at his statement, but they closed when she found herself engulfed in his arms, her head being lifted up and lips crushed to hers.

This kiss was more passionate than the others they had shared that night in the arcade. His lips moved against her, probing and searching before his tongue brushed past her lips, asking to enter. She opened her mouth and nearly collapsed as his tongue invaded her and brushed past her tongue.

His hands came up to cup her face, then they moved to run through her hair, the pigtails having fallen out earlier in the night. Her arms came up to wrap around his waist, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

When he finally broke the kiss, they both were breathing heavily and Usagi had trouble looking at him.

"Go out with me, Usako," he said his hands still cupping her face, making her look at him.

"I… I can't," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry." She broke free from his embrace, unlocked the door, opened it and went inside. She left him standing there, watching her.

When the door slammed in his face, he just stared at it. "Why?" he asked before he walked away, his footfalls echoing in the night.

Hearing him walk away, her heart still pounding in her chest, she leaned her back up against the door and slide down it, just like the tears that fell from her sapphire eyes. "Because," she whispered in the darkness. "I'm in love with you, Chiba Mamoru."

* * *

"Please tell me you got everything?"

Minako narrowed her eyes. She was breathing heavily, her arms loaded down with plastic bags and boxes. Her normally perfect blond hair was falling out of its red bow and sticking up in some spots. Her clothes, wrinkled and unkempt. She looked a mess, but that seemed to go unnoticed by Usagi. "Of course, o'great and mighty one," Minako said sarcastically. Dropping the bags to the ground, she stood there trying to catch her breath. "Of course I got everything, why else do you think I'm carrying 400 bags around? Only had to go to like 12 different stores in order to find that damn curry you wanted…. Why you can't just cook your own damn curry, I'll never understand."

Usagi, bending down to pick up one of the many bags Minako had dropped to the floor, just raised an eyebrow. She opened the bag and began to unload the items onto the counter. She didn't say anything as she did this chore, her mind on other things.

It had been three weeks since that day at the beach and so much had happened. Mamoru had stopped by the next day, asking if she wanted to help him look for an apartment. He said he liked staying with Motoki and Makoto; but it was starting get a little too lovey-dovey for him. And if he didn't leave soon, he was going to end up making Makoto a widow. Besides, he needed his own space, or so he said.

He'd picked her up that night after she'd gotten off work, and they looked at least ten different apartments before he found one he actually liked. It had three bedrooms and two baths with a large living area and kitchen, A dinning room flowed off from the kitchen and behind that was a large balcony overlooking Tokyo Bay. He signed the lease right then and there, paying the woman in cash the entire amount of what the apartment was being sold for. Usagi had just stared at him, her eyes wide. Watching as the woman who was selling the condo dance out of the apartment, she turned to Mamoru and asked what he needed two extra bedrooms for?

Mamoru just looked at her, smiled and walked over to the balcony doors. He never did answer her question.

Usagi had believed that would be the last time she'd see him socially, but she was wrong. Every single night afterwards, Mamoru would be at her house. On some nights they'd go out for the evening, other's they'd stay in and just do nothing but be in each other's company. It was like the man was courting her or something. Nevertheless, the nights would all end the same. She'd see him to the door (or he'd walk her to the door), ask if she'd go out with him, and as soon as she would say no, he'd bend down and kiss her senseless.

She'd begun to think that either he'd gone insane or she had. This wasn't the same Chiba Mamoru that had left ten years ago, and she didn't think that man existed anymore. That was until two days ago when after going out for dinner and a movie, he dropped her off at her house. She knew he'd been working at the hospital for the past few months now, not seeing him in the café unless it was on his days off, which were few and far between, and knowing he either spent time there or with her; she'd begun to wonder to wonder when the last time he'd gotten sleep was. So, she asked. The answer she received wasn't the one she was expecting.

"When I get the time," was what he'd told her.

_When I get the time? What the hell does that mean?_ "What the hell does that mean?" she had asked him.

"It means, don't worry about me. I'm fine," he said as the car came to a stop. Staring straight ahead, Mamoru didn't get out to open her door like he normally would. He just sat there, waiting. Usagi had opened the door herself, said her good-nights, and stared at him for another moment. "Good-night, Usagi," Mamoru said harshly before he put the car into gear. Sensing he was about to take off, she nodded her head and closed the door to the car. The moment it was closed, he took off. She stood there on the side of the road, watching until she couldn't see the taillights of his car anymore before shaking her head and turning to go inside. The whole way to the house, Usagi wondered what the hell she'd done wrong.

She hadn't seen him since.

Now, two days later, she was planning his coming home party, never mind the fact that he'd been back for almost two months now, it being the end of August. Usagi stopped unloading the bag on the counter and stared at Minako, who just sat there with her head on the counter. "Are you planning on doing anything besides what you're doing now?" she asked her friend.

Minako looked at her, her light blue eyes dazed. "I think I've done enough already, don't you?" she asked. "I didn't see you offering any of your services when I was loaded down with bags of crap for this party. Whose idea was this again?"

Unloading yet another bag, Usagi sighed. The headache she'd had all day was getting worse, even with the pills she'd taken three hours ago. "Yours, if memory serves correct," she replied. "Now, help me unload these bags so we can get this stuff put away before they get back."

Minako stood, saluting her. "Aye, aye Captain!" Walking over to where the bags were sitting on the floor, she began to sort through them, looking for something. What, Usagi didn't know. She just watched as her friend started to put the food away.

A few minutes went by, the only sound being of plastic bags as the two girls put food away and began to get the café ready for the party that night. Standing up, Usagi glanced at her watch and realized it had been a few hours since they'd heard from the others. Rei, Ami, and Makoto had gone to get balloons, but hadn't yet returned. Giving Minako one last glance, she made her way into the office and closed the door. She pulled her cell phone from her back pocket, and dialed Ami's cell phone. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Ami's soft voice came over the ear piece.

"Ami? Hi, its me," Usagi said. "Where are you?"

Ami went to answer her, however Usagi heard a voice ask who was it? Ami answered them instead. "It's Usagi," she said quietly, but Usagi's heard her. "Hi, Usagi," Ami said louder to the girl on the other end. "What's up?"

Sighing, Usagi closed her eyes. "Where are you guys? You left hours ago."

"Where…are we? Um…" Ami sounded as if she were reading something she didn't quite understand.

"Yea, where are you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm… Hey, guys? Where are we?" Ami asked the people who were with her.

Silence, then Usagi heard a male voice whisper, "You're still getting those damn balloons!" in the background. Usagi's eyes widen. _Mamoru? That was Mamoru's voice, I just know it!_ "Ami!" Usagi called into the phone.

Silence. Then "Yea?" sounded though the phone.

"Is Mamoru with you?" she questioned the girl over the phone.

Silence once more filled the line. "No," Ami answered. "Why would he be with us? It's just Rei and Makoto here."

Usagi highly doubted that, but she wasn't going to say anything. Letting it go, she said, "Well, get here soon. I need to put up those balloons."

"Yeah, okay…Bye, Usagi!" said Ami before the line went dead.

Usagi stared down at the phone, the dial tone ringing in the air. "See you soon, Ami," she said as she hung it up and stood there for a few minutes. _That was Mamoru's voice, I just know it! But… why would he be with the girls?_

* * *

Ami turned her head, dark blue hair moving into her sapphire eyes and gave a small smile. "I don't think she caught on," she said in her small voice.

"Oh, sure," Rei said sarcastically. "She just happens to ask if Mamoru is with us and your genius ass can't come up with something better than "No"?" She crossed her arms, her long raven hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She stared at Ami, amythest eyes glaring.

"Don't worry, Rei. What's done is done. Besides, we need to figure out where to go from here, don't we Mamoru?" Makoto said, her gaze going from her friend to the ebony man standing next to her.

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, a small frown on his face. "I don't know what to do," he said. "I think she's fallen in love with me, but she won't go out with me. I've asked every night for almost a month, and every time she turns me down. However, I don't think she realizes I'm courting her."

The three girls sighed. "Well, that sounds like Usagi alright," Rei said. "The only suggestion I can give you to keep asking her, don't give up." She looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow. "She's becoming herself again, after all this time, she's finally becoming the Usagi we knew ten years ago."

"We tried everything, Mamoru," Makoto said. "It was only after we decided to get in contact with you, that well… "

"That we began to hope," Ami said, finishing Makoto's sentence. "When her birthday passed, her twenty-seventh birthday passed and she hadn't gone out or taken the day off from work, that we knew something needed to be done. It was like she wasn't our beloved Usagi anymore, and hadn't been for some time."

Mamoru stood there, listening. His heart grew heavy, knowing this was mostly his fault. He should have come back sooner. Just as he was about to talk, Makoto's pocket began to sing. Pulling the green phone from her pocket, she frowned when she looked at the caller ID and read **Crown Café**. Raising one eyebrow, he watched as she answered and began to talk.

"Hello?….Uh huh…. No, Minako, we didn't tell her… Yes, but… Ami, did…. No….Yes, he's still here… Uh huh… " she said into the small green device, before handing the phone over to him. Mamoru stared at her. "She wants to talk to you," was all the brunette said.

Mamoru took the phone from her, questions swimming in his dark blue eyes as he put the phone up to his right ear. "Hel- Yes… But… Yes… Uh huh… Minako, just.. No, I know you did… Yes… Bye," he said to the dial tone before pressing the end button and handing the phone back to Makoto. "Remind me never to piss her off, okay? Wow, she doesn't get angry often, but when she does… Watch out!"

"What did she say?" Ami asked.

Mamoru hesitated. "She said for you three to get back as soon as possible, and for me to do what I came here to do."

* * *

Usagi stood in the middle of the café, balloons of gold covering her white high heels. Brushing back a strand of her golden hair from her face, she looked around and sighed. Everything was coming into place; the food was cooked and sat on the tables. The café was decorated in bright colors, mostly white and gold, from the floor to the ceiling, while in the center a huge banner hung from the ceiling, the words _**Welcome Back, Mamoru!**_ written across.

Usagi felt proud of herself, even if the party was a few weeks late. _And if you were to think about it, you're almost dating the guy,_ her mind screamed at her. "Yea," she said out loud, her voice soft in the empty room. In just under an hour, the room she was standing in would be crowded with people, half of them she wouldn't even know.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed. While her mind refused to let her believe she was in love with the guy, her heart had a differently opinion and reminded her of how much she loved Mamoru. _He was the person who teased you, who told you he loved you then left you for ten years- _that was her mind's argument. However, her heart had a pretty good defense, reminding her that while he did in fact leave her, he always thought about her, always wondered about her, and he did come back. _That has to count for something, right?_ Usagi shook her head, her long golden hair moving to whip around her legs, the twin braids tickling her ankles. The white gown she wore was simple, not too revealing, and brushed just past her knees. The sleeves hung off from her elbows, barely connected to the main gown by threads.

"Hey, Usagi!" a voice called out from behind her. Turning around, Usagi watched as the four girls walked into the lobby of the café. Minako had left at the same time the others had, their excuse being they needed to get ready for the party. Which had left Usagi to cook all the food by herself, decorate the café by herself, and to get ready for the party herself.

"So, I see you decided to come back, now that everything has been done," Usagi replied, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," Ami said. "But we needed to get ready too, you know."

"Yea, Usagi. Besides you seemed to have everything under control, and may I say this place looks great," Makoto said, as she looked around the café. The others looked around as well, agreeing with her.

"Where is Mamoru?" Usagi asked, noticing for the first time that the man of the hour wasn't with them.

The four girls looked at one another, before looking back at the golden girl. "What?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes going from one girl to another. "What's wrong?"

Rei stepped forward, her red high heels clicking on the tile. She went to open her mouth, but before she had the chance the door opened. Mamoru stepped through it, a smile on his face as he looked around. Behind him, and holding his hand, was a girl with long red hair, her grey eyes smiling.

She couldn't do anything, having frozen to the spot in which she stood. Usagi couldn't even bring herself to speak, just stood there watching the smiling couple. It was when Mamoru began to speak that she came out of her stupor.

"Hey, everyone! This is Nikkei, she works at the hospital with me. She's my-" Mamoru began as he came upon them, his footfalls soft. However, he stopped speaking one his gaze fell on Usagi and the blank look on her face. "Usako?"

Usagi felt like her whole world had just fallen out from beneath her. Balling her fists up beside her, she just stood there and stare at them. She knew the tears were going to come soon. "How could you? I don't understand…. What do you want from me, Mamoru? What?" she cried out.

"Usako?" Mamoru said, his gaze going to the blond before him then to the other standing next to him. It was when his gaze landed on Nikkei's that he understood. _She's jealous?_ "Usako, just let me expla-"

"No!" she shouted as she ran past him, her legs finally gaining the strength of move. As she ran pass him, he reached out to grab her arm and pull her to him. "Just leave me alone!"

"No, I won't," Mamoru said, his gaze bearing into hers. "Do you understand me? I will never leave you alone! I love you!"

Usagi stared up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. She felt her heart give a little as he said the words for the second time, then she felt her hand come up and make contact with Mamoru's cheek. "Liar!" She headed for the doors, blond braids flying behind her as she ran past Motoki, tears streaming down her face.

Walking into the café's front doors, Motoki just looked at everyone, a frown on his face. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Usagi ran.

She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. _How could I have been so stupid? He never loved me; otherwise he never would have left me alone_, her mind screamed at her. She shook her head, the tears falling down her face mixing with the drops of rain that had began to fall from the sky.

Slowing down, she kept walking and wiped at her face. It was when a light breeze blew, she hugged herself, wishing she'd grabbed her shawl from the counter, that she recognized her surroundings. Glancing to the right, she watched as the rain made ripples in the water. She was in the same park where Mamoru and herself had said good-bye to each other all those years ago, where she'd sat for hours the day her parent's died and wondered what was going to become of Shingo and her.

Walking over to the railing that guarded the lake, she put her arms up on it before sitting her chin in her hands. As the rain began to drop harder, making bigger and bigger ripples in the water, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. She felt so much the fool that it brought fresh tears to her eyes. How could she had believed he'd actually loved her? The first time he told her, in this very park, he left for ten years, never to write or call. Stupidly, she'd waited for him to return. To come back to her.

"I should have gone, all those years ago," Usagi whispered to the water. "I should have gone to see him, to see if he had really loved me." Rain poured down, soaking her dress and moving her reflection in the water as it rippled, her blond hair clinging to her face. Unable to hold back the sobs, she let them come and cried out her grief by the lake.

She hated the fact that was the reason she'd gotten into the fight with her parents. Her mother had told her that if she really loved the man, she needed to go after him. Even her father, the one person Usagi was certain would be on her side, had agreed with her mother, saying she needed to do this, but not for them; rather for herself.

"_If you truly love this man, then you need to go after him. He already made the first step, or rather all the steps. He's asked us for your hand in marriage, Usagi," _her father had said. _"True love doesn't wait; it just doesn't appear out of thin air. You find it, you hold on to it." _He had looked at her mother then, brown eyes going soft.

Looking at her husband, Ikuko smiled sadly before she walked over to where their daughter was sitting on the couch, her hands and eyes still on the plane ticket they'd handed her. _"We told Mamoru that if he could prove himself, that he could take care of you, then he could marry you," _she said softly as she sat down next to Usagi.

However, Usagi wouldn't listen. She yelled at them, told them to stay out of her life, then with the plane ticket still in hand, she fled from the room. She ran all the way to her room, before falling to her bed, crying. The next day, her parents were killed.

"I never could have gone after that," she said to her reflection. "Perhaps that's my punishment for loving someone."

* * *

"Do you think we should go after her?" Motoki asked his wife. "You know she's always been able to talk to me, Makoto."

"I know, but just stay here, love. He needs to do this. Besides, we need your help here," she said as she began to pick up trays of food. Carrying a tray full of pocky, Makoto's thoughts drifted back to an hour ago.

After Usagi had stormed out, they stood around talking, not knowing what to do. People began to file into the room, the party beginning. Mamoru spent most of the night, opening and closing a black velvet box before putting it back in his pants pocket. He was hoping…well, he guessed it didn't matter anymore what he was hoping. He knew she loved him, felt it every time they would kiss; but he'd yet to hear the words come from her lips.

He just basically paced the room, unable to have a good time and about two hours before the party ended, Mamoru disappeared. Rei and Makoto were the first to notice him gone, after realizing he'd left Nikkei, who explained she was just a friend from work and that they hadn't even come together, just meet outside the building; which was when the girls had seen them.

However, once everyone had left, including Nikkei; they began to clean up, getting the café ready for the next day. Motoki sighed, the air making his sandy bangs fly and watched his wife. He had a bad feeling about this, however he knew he couldn't do anything to help either one of his friends. He'd done nothing but support them in their decisions, and knew that was all he was able to do. He'd been there when Mamoru had decided to go to America, he'd been there when Usagi's life had began to unravel. And both of them knew, that no matter what happened, he'd always be there.

Twenty minutes later, Mamoru called.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Rei said as she slipped on her shoes, having taken them off during the night because her feet had begun to hurt. "Why would he'd do this to her? After everything….sigh….. Everything they had gone through. He's doing it again." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned amythest eyes towards Ami, her own sapphire eyes brimming with tears.

"What is she going to do?" asked Ami, wiping at her face with her other hand.

"He said that maybe in another ten years, she'd forget all about him and move on with her life," Motoki said, shaking his head. "She didn't forget him the last time, what makes him think it'll happen this time?"

"And what about Usagi?" Makoto asked. "She's going to be heartbroken. I don't think she'll be able to get through this one." She turned emerald eyes towards her husband, tears falling down her cheeks. Motoki gathered her close, giving her comfort.

They stood outside the café, huddled together in a circle and talked, the rain having stopped hours ago. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning, but it didn't matter. No one had seen or heard from Usagi since she'd left the building earlier in the night, and the one phone call they had gotten was from Mamoru. It was his phone call that made the mood even more depressing.

"I agree with Makoto," Minako said. "His leaving this time might send her over the edge, and I don't see her recovering." She looked at her friends, feeling her heart sank. Minako knew once Usagi found out what Mamoru was planning on doing, she was going to shut down for good. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. If everyone had thought the first time had been bad, Minako knew this would surely kill her friend.

* * *

He stood outside her house, her bedroom giving off the only light and illuminating his frame. He could hear the haunting melody she had playing on the radio, as it floated down and surround him in the breeze left over from the storm earlier that night. He closed his eyes, memorizing every note.

Storm clouds parted to let the moonlight shine down, as he stared up at her balcony, the earth damp beneath his shoes. Sighing deeply, Mamoru began to climb the tree that sat next to her window. Once he was at the right height, he sat down on the ledge and waited. He'd been doing the exact same thing for weeks, almost months now, so he knew when her light would go off. Right when the music did. So, he sat there and waited.

The music stopped first, then the light went off, and he sighed. Swinging his legs over the ledge of the balcony that lead into her room, he pushed open her window and went inside. _I'm thirty years old, and I'm sneaking into someone's house. I need to find a new hobby before I get arrested_, he thought as he stepped inside the darken room. His shoes made no sound on the pink carpet.

She lay on her bed, hair spilling down and around her face as she slept. He could see the trail of tears on her cheeks, and knew she'd cried herself to sleep and felt his heart give. Glancing around, he looked at all the stuffed animals that lay about, at all the pictures that either hung on her walls or sat on different pieces of furniture, and at the little table that sat in the middle of the room. He started towards it, but it was his name that made him stop and look at her. Eyes going wide, he waited a heartbeat and held his breath.

"Mamo-chan… don't go… please… I need you…" she whispered in her sleep. "I love you…" More tears of silver fell down her cheeks as she cried in her sleep.

_I need you too, Usako… I love you so much it hurts._

Slowly walking to the table, Mamoru dug into his pant pocket and pulled out the black velvet box and a letter. He opened the black box, and stared down at the golden ring, a pink heart-shaped sapphire sitting in the middle, surrounded by white diamonds on either side. Closing the box, he sat both on the table, before raising and turning to leave. He'd made it to the window when he heard her speak his name again.

Glancing back at her, Mamoru couldn't stop the tears that gathered in his dark eyes. He stared at her, then seem to come to a conclusion and walked over to the bed. Bending down, he watched her sleep, watched the way the moonlight played across her face and decided he wasn't going to leave until he'd kissed her at least one more time, touched his lips to hers.

Lips touched. Mamoru felt as if someone had light a fire inside him, and it burned all logical thought away. He needed more than just a kiss if he were to live without her. However, not wanting to take advantage of her, he pulled back and started down at her. She whimpered in her sleep, holding her arms up as if to grab hold of him; but found only air.

Openly crying now, Usagi started calling his name with her cries, her sobs getting louder and louder. Mamoru couldn't stand it anymore. He felt like his heart was breaking just listening to her cry for him and when he could no longer stand to listen; he bent back over and fused their mouths together in a kiss so passionate it made the gods blush in desire.

Fully awake now, with tears drying on her cheeks, Usagi brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck, pulling him close to her. Mamoru followed, his body alive with passion and desire for the angel that he held in his arms. He knew this would be the last time, the last time he could ever hold her like this; and in knowing such information, he began to run his hands up and down her body. She moaned into the kiss, her body awakening to his caresses. She felt his hands roam over her nightgown, as if seeking a way inside. Raising the slender piece of silk, she gave him better access to her thighs before the gown was pushed up and over her head.

He caught glimpses, beautiful erotic images of pale skin, soft curves, and delicate lines.

He wanted to look. He wanted to wallow.

He had to take.

When her nightgown caught at her wrists by the cuffs, he gave up, gave in and lowered his mouth to her breast.

Fisting her hands in his hair, she pulled him to her. The kiss spun out, rolls of white satin, then darkened and fired with the first hungry nips of teeth. He had a fantastic mouth, an amazing mouth. She let her head fall back so it could sample her wherever it chose. Her skin hummed under it, and her skin her blood began to beat. His body- long, hard, with the ripple of muscle, pressed down on hers in exactly the right way so that need gathered into tight knots that set pulses drumming.

Heat. Hunger. Hurry.

Even as the kiss spoke of speed, of urgency, his hands skimmed, stroked, in kind of lazy torture that kindled low fires in her belly. When his mouth lowered to taste, to possess what his hands had aroused, she bowed back to offer more.

She flowed, was all he could think, agile and eager. The beautiful lines of her, the lovely curves all in pale gold, an exotic feast for the taking. And she took, grasping her own pleasure, gliding on it. Nothing could have been more provocative to him than Usagi steeped in that inevitable rise of passion.

Had he wanted her this much? Had this clenched fist of desire been inside him all along- waiting, just waiting, to punch through caution and control? It pounded in him now, beating down all reason so he wanted to feel her tremble, to see her writhe. To hear her scream. Pinning her beneath his weight he used his hands to plunder, to loose that slow rise into a hot, fast flood.

She came, quaking under him, her skin sheened from the heat glowing in the moonlight. Those eyes, those eyes the colors of sapphires on fire, seemed to hold a world of secrets when they locked on his.

"All of you," she said and closed her hand around him. "All of you now." Wrapping her legs around him, she took him into her.

A flash, a wire sparking in the blood. She let it burn through her, crying out when it brought release, moaning as it whipped her into need again, wildly. She yielded when he shoved her legs back to go deeper, and her nails bit into his hips like spurs to urge him on. Even as the pleasure, dark and intense, battered her breathless, she rushed toward that next swamp0ing wave.

She erupted under him, and dragged him with her into the fire.

* * *

They lay there, their bodies' slick with sweat and their hearts beating as one. Usagi snuggled up against him, her body and soul content with happiness. He held her close, his arms holding her protectively while she slept.

Mamoru, on the other hand, lay beside her, wide-awake. His mind kept replaying the events that had just conspire. He couldn't believe it; he just could not believe it.

He just made love to his Usako.

Something he'd dreamed about and wanted to do for almost ten years, and here he was, lying next to her in her bed. He closed his eyes and tried to put all the worries out of his mind.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked down at the blond head that lay snuggled in his arms. Could he really leave her a second time?_ I have no other choice. She may have just made love to me, but why? And was she really awake?_

Sighing once more, he slipped out from underneath her and stood. She whimpered then snuggled down into the blankets, her face contracting into a frown before going lax. He watched her for a moment before he started walking around the room, gathering his clothes. Getting dressed, Mamoru wondered if he'd done the right thing. _I should wake her, but what would I say? 'Thanks for last night, but I have to leave'? No, she'd kill me or worse… herself…_

Glancing down at her sleeping form, Mamoru picked up his shoes. He bent over and kissed her once more before he left the same way he'd come in.

When Usagi woke the next morning, he was gone.

* * *

She stood at the kitchen sink, a hot cup of coffee in her hand and stared out the kitchen window. She'd waken to the sound of birds chirping outside and an empty bed. She thought that maybe the whole thing had been a dream, a long exotic dream, but the letter and black velvet box sitting on her table told her it wasn't. She and Mamoru had made love during the night, but where was he now?

Getting up, she found her robe and headed downstairs to look for him. She looked in all the rooms, and was standing in the living room when it hit her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't there. He wasn't even in the same city, same country as her. He'd left her, again.

Holding back the tears that had gathered in her eyes, Usagi raced upstairs to her room; and remembering the letter sitting on her table, grabbed it and tore it open. Reading it, her breath caught as his words struck her heart, and thinking she'd misread the letter the first time, took her time the second. She felt her heart break, as she fell to her knees and clutching the letter to her chest, let fresh tears fall down ashen cheeks. Her sobs echoed throughout the empty house and brought fresh pain to her soul.

"Why?" she cried. "Why? How could you, Mamoru? How could you leave me again? I don't understand… Am I doomed to live like this? To have everything I love taken from me?" Sobs overtook her then, and letting the letter fall to the ground, gave in to them.

_Usako~_

_I have loved you my entire life, ever since that stupid test landed on my head and I saw you for the first time. Your crystal blue eyes captured my heart when you looked into mine and from that moment on, I was yours. I knew I needed you in my life. But I had to leave you to gain my dream and ten years later, you are even more beautiful than before._

_Know that I have always loved, will always love you, Usako. I'm so sorry for having hurt you, and for what happened after I left. I would never wish that upon anyone. However… You don't love me and as such I no longer have a reason to stay in Japan. I am leaving tonight to go back to America. _

_Please try to understand, Usako. The whole reason I returned was to ask you to be mine forever. The nights out, the apartment hunting.. Everything was for you and our life together. _

_The girls asked me to come back, not that I wasn't planning to on my own, of course. They were worried about you, told me you were getting worse and slipping away from them. As the years went by, Rei felt that they could no longer help you and had Minako come from California to Boston to find me, to convince me to come back. Not that I needed much convincing, you see._

_However, I hadn't really understood what she'd been talking about. Not until I spent some time with you. You've changed so much in the ten years I'd been gone, I barely knew you anymore. No longer were you that little girl who used to be a klutz, but an adult who watched as all of life's happiness passed her by. _

_I love this Tsukino Usagi because she's no longer a child, but an adult woman who has taken control of her life when it seemed as if it were falling down all around her. But this isn't the girl I'd fallen in love with all those years ago. This isn't the girl who could light up a whole room with her smile or who could make a person feel better with just her laughter. This new person isn't the same Tsukino Usagi I'd fallen in love with. But I love her all the same._

_However, I now realize that even through I love you with all consuming passion, you do not feel the same way for me. I had hoped…. Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I'd hoped for. Ten years is long time to wait for someone. _

_I can't stay here knowing I'll see you everyday. As much as it pains me, I have to go back. I knew I said I would never leave you, and I never will. I will always be here for you, in spirit and in love. _

_I'm sorry, Usako. You will always be in my heart. _

_I love you,_

_Mamoru_

How could she move on? He'd done it to her again. He had left when it seemed as if everything was going good. She thought back to the week before he left all those years ago. The way he had told her that he'd only be gone for a short time and not to worry, he'd always be there for her. She had smiled at him, told him good luck with everything before walking home. She hadn't cried until she'd gotten home and was upstairs in her room.

Now she stood in her kitchen, still staring out the window while the cup of coffee in her hand cooled. "How could he do this to me? Did I really mean so little to him?" she asked the pane of glass in front of her. Her own reflection stared back at her. "No, he's not doing this to me, not again. I waited too long to love him." And with that, she threw the cup into the sink, the ceramic breaking into a million pieces as coffee swirled down the drain. She watched as the dark liquid before turning her back on the sink, the broken cup and heading upstairs.

Going into her room, Usagi went to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out an old shoe box, worn and colored with age, sat it on her desk and pulled the lid off. Inside were old pictures, one of her and friends, then a few of her parents, ones too painful to look at; some old movie ticket stubs, dried flowers, and a key sat among the photos, she moved all of it aside until she found what she was looking for. Pulling a long envelope from the box, she stared at it before going to the phone.

"Hello, Tokyo Juuban Travel," the voice over the phone answer happily. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to know if a ticket from nine years ago is still good?" Usagi said as she started pulling clothes from her dresser, throwing them into the only suitcase she owned. As she was doing this, her eyes glanced over to the little table sitting in the middle, the letter (after she'd picked it up off the floor) and velvet box still sitting there. She hadn't noticed the box in all her anger, but now, it peeked her curiousity.

"Uh… I'm not sure," the woman said on the other end. "Where's the ticket to?"

Walking over to the table, the phone still up to her ear, she picked up the box and stared at it before lifting the lid. Her breath caught for a moment. It was the travel agents repeated "Ma'am?" that brought her out of her daze. "Boston, Massachusetts, America."

* * *

_~early September~_

Mamoru walked into his apartment and sighed. He'd been back for almost two weeks, and never in his life did he feel so alone. Putting his keys down on the table in the foyer, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling a bottle of Bud Light from the white interior, he popped the top off and closed the door.

He had the tip up to his lips when something caught the corner of his eyes. _Fresh flowers? I didn't buy any fresh flowers, especially not roses. Must have been the housekeeper… _"Wait a minute…. I don't have housekeeper." The bottle lowered. "What the hell…?" Standing there for a few more minutes and deciding that maybe he'd been working too much, he started towards the living room and once more had the bottle up to his lips when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Fresh rose petals were scattered all over his living room, candles light in every corner as if warding off the darkness that threaten to enter and standing on the balcony that over looked the busting city below was a golden goddess.

She stood on his balcony like some kind of dream, wind blowing her long blond hair behind her, as the sunlight caught it, turning it from blond to white in some parts. She wore a light sundress, the color of snow, with shoes that made her look taller than she was, white laces wrapping up and around her knees.

He stepped out through the open doors, just staring at her as if she were a vision in white. It was his footfalls that alerted her to his presences and without turning around, she said, "Hello, Mamoru."

He stared, not quite believing what he was seeing. "Usako?" he whispered, half afraid he was dreaming again and if he were to say her name any louder, she'd disappear. However, when she didn't, he spoke again. "But… But how? What are you doing here?"

Usagi smiled. She turned around to smile at him, her cerulean eyes shining with the afternoon sunlight. She walked past him and into the living room. "Well, I'm glad to see you too," she said as she folded her dress underneath her and sat down on the couch. "You know, I can see why you stayed here so long, it is rather beautiful here."

Mamoru just continued to stare at her. "Usako… What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" He ran a hand through his hair, the ebony locks falling into place as deep blue eyes stared at her. He felt as if he were going insane, and seeing her in his apartment was the icing on the cake. "And how did you know where I lived?"

Usagi tilted her head a little, blond hair falling behind her as she did. "I flew, of course," she answered.

"Well, that answered one question, now answer the others," Mamoru stated. He walked towards her, his fists at his side. "What are you doing here? And how did you know where I lived?" he repeated, watching as her hands, which had been playing with the hem of her dress, freeze. Blond hair fell forward as her head lowered, hiding her eyes from him. "Usako?"

"Why?" came the soft whisper from her lips. It stopped Mamoru in his tracks, his footfalls crushing the rose petals beneath his shoes. He blinked, his dark blue eyes just staring at her. It was when she lifted her head, when he saw the gathering of tears on her lashes that he took a full step backwards. He felt like someone had just walked on his grave. "Why, Mamoru?" she asked again.

"Why… Why what?" He honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Or at least he hoped he didn't know.

"Why did you make love to me? Why did you leave me again?" this last part was more of a scream than spoken and made his eyes go wide. "Do I mean so little to you? Don't you understand anything?" Usagi asked, tears falling down her cheeks. He didn't even think she knew she was crying. "I love you, Chiba Mamoru! ….. I love you….."

Mamoru closed his midnight blue eyes, and sighed. She had finally said those words to him, after ten damn years, she'd finally said them. _She loves me._ Opening his eyes, he looked down at her and noticed for the first time, the small pink diamond sitting on her hand. She was wearing his ring.

"I left because… Well, because you seemed so damn determined not to be with me, Usako," he said as he sat down on the coffee table, across from her. She looked at him with surprise, eyes searching his. "You never told me. You never said anything as to how you felt about me, and your actions were speaking louder than words. You seemed so different… I explained all this in the letter I left you," he said.

"Oh yes," she said, her voice harsh and unfeeling. "_Your letter_." Usagi pulled it from her pocket, the only one in her dress, stood and unfolded it. "This damn letter that you left behind after one night of love making. This letter," she shook it in his face before crumbling it up in her hand "and you can both just go to hell!" and threw it at him.

Just like her test all those years ago, it hit him square in the face before falling to the ground. Mamoru just stared down at it. How strange it seemed that he couldn't bring himself to be angry, but instead found himself falling in love with her all over again. He bent over, picked up the piece of paper and looked at before his gaze went to her. She was staring down at him, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. Silence filled the air, but before neither one of them had the chance to break it, the phone rang.

Both of their gazes went to the table that sat next to the couch, the small black device ringing and lighting up blue. Sighing, Mamoru stood up, walked over to the table, but held up one finger towards Usagi. "This isn't over, not by a long shot," he said as he answered the phone.

Usagi listened as he answered the phone in English, then he started speaking Japanese and she knew it was someone looking for her. After that, she no longer cared what was being said. Knowing they found her note, she walked back to the balcony doors and stepped outside, the noise from the traffic down below drowning out her thoughts.

Mamoru watched her go outside, before turning his attention back to the conversation. He wondered briefly if she had told anyone, but from the phone conversation he was having, he was guessing no. "Yeah, she's here," he said into the black headset.

"_Oh' thank god… Thank you, Chiba. I was so worried."_

"It's okay, Tsukino. Everything's okay now. I didn't even know she was here or coming. I just came home from work and found her here," he said to her brother on the other end.

"_Well, all the same, thanks. I really should be mad,"_ Shingo said _"but I know how she's feeling."_

Mamoru nodded his head, a smile coming onto his face. "Sorry for all the trouble, Tsukino," he said.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to know she's safe."_

He said good-bye to Shingo, hung up the phone and turned around, watching as Usagi stood on his balcony. He could hear the sounds of the traffic below, the horns and blows of the boats that sailed in and out of the harbor that sat no more than a few miles away. The wind blew, making her hair and dress flying and for one moment, Mamoru saw the young girl he'd left behind.

Stepping out behind her, he noticed she didn't turn to look. "That was your brother, Usako," he said softly.

"Yea, I kind of figured when you went from English to Japanese," she replied, laughing.

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming, did you?"

"I left a note, but no, I hadn't told anyone face to face. I had some vacation time coming up so I just took it early, and besides everyone is always telling me I need to take a vacation. I actually listened this time," she chuckled softly.

"You… left a note…." Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, sighing before he stepped up beside her, his hands going to the hard concert that acted as a rail.

"Yes," Usagi said, her eyes still focused on the boats that sailed in the crystal clear water. "I told Shingo that I needed some rest, some time to myself. That I was sorry for everything he'd been through and I'd be back soon." Her voice broke at the end, and when Mamoru shifted his gaze to her, he saw that she was crying again, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Said sorry for our parent's dying, as if it was my fault," she chuckled. "Told him that I was sorry I wasn't a better sister, but most of all I told him how proud I was of him, and how proud our parents would have been."

"Usako," Mamoru said quietly. He laid his hand over hers and her head turned softly, to look at their joined hands. "What do you want? Why did you come here?"

She didn't say anything at first, just continued to stare down at their joined hands before she shifted her gaze back to the waters. When she did speak, Mamoru had to strain to hear her voice. "To see you, to tell you how I felt, to be near you. I'll be here for the rest of the week," she said, finally looking up at him. "My plane leaves on 10th." She pulled her hand from his, and walking past him, back into the living room.

He followed her, watching as she picked up her bag that sat next to the couch, crushing rose petals beneath it and headed for the door. Her feet crushed petals after petals as she walked swiftly to the front door, her hips moving back and forth, bringing back memories of their one night together. Mamoru closed his eyes, but they came springing back open when he heard his front door opening.

He stopped her just before she walked through the door. "Wait…" he called, rushing over to her. "Do you have any American money? Where are you staying?"

"Yes, I have American money," she said, shaking her head. "And I'm staying at the Harborside Inn on State Street, I take it you know where that is?" He nodded, ebony hair moving. "Good. I'm staying in room 35." She walked through the door and out into the hallway, however before she could close the door to his apartment, Mamoru touched her hand. She looked up at him, one eye brow going up.

Mamoru held her hand for a moment, before letting it go. He stared down at her, worry in his eyes. "How did you get here to Boston, Usako?" he asked, the question having been in the back of his mind since he'd seen her.

She smiled at him, looking him in the eye; her light ones to his dark. "Someone gave me a ticket nine years ago." Then she turned around and headed for the elevators.

* * *

He'd been on the phone for almost two hours.

"No, Motoki… I don't know, she didn't say… All she… Look, can you shut up for one minute? All she said was someone gave her a ticket nine years ago.. Yes.. I know you said that… Hello, Makoto… No… Makoto… please, try to understand… What? Why? Oh don't put her…. Hello, Rei…" Mamoru sighed, his fingers going up to rub the bridge between his nose. He was starting to feel as if the phone was attached to his ear. This was the longest phone call he'd ever had in his entire life… "Hello, Ami… No, Ami… How come you guys can't just listen to the speaker phone?….Yes, there's a speaker button… No, I didn't know that.. Can you put- Hello, Minako…"

By the time he got off the phone, he felt as if he were going to throw the stupid thing. Unfortunately, he still had one more phone call to make. Dialing the international code for Japan, he winced as he thought about his phone bill. Just that two hour phone call must have racked up some dough._ And they are helping to pay the damn bill_, he thought as he listened to the other line ring.

"Hello? Tsukino? … Yeah, its me… Yea, she's staying at a hotel in town called Harborside Inn… Room 35... No, she didn't say…Just something about someone gave her a plane ticket nine years ago… Wouldn't that be costly?… Oh… I see… Well, I guess if she paid a little more on it… Okay, I'll let her know… Yea, see you," he said, a hand running through is hair. _I should of told her to stay here, that way I could watch over her. Keep her out of trouble. _Hanging up the phone, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Leaning back, his head resting on the back of the couch, Mamoru sighed and closed his eyes. He felt like he was back in the ER, making his rounds. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the clock hanging in the living room, and sighed once more.

"Might as well get some sleep…," he said as he stood up, making his way into the back of the apartment, towards his room. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Usagi was tired.

She'd seen the Duck Tours, the New England Aquarium, the Franklin Park Zoo, and had been to the Burlington Mall. And the whole time she'd been sightseeing, she'd been thinking about him.

Now, hours later, Usagi was sitting in her hotel room, staring out the window; wondering if she'd done the right thing by coming after him. He'd been shocked to see her, shocked and surprised, actually. Which she supposed was the whole idea. However, now that she was here, what was she doing? Had she completely lost her mind?

Shaking her head, Usagi stood and began to undress. She figured that if he truly cared for her, he'd come to her. She was getting tired of chasing after him, although she suppose you couldn't really say she'd ever actually chased after him. Then again, she'd been in love with him since she was fourteen, even if he hadn't known it at the time. Mamoru was the first person she'd ever kissed, the first man to capture her heart, and the first she'd ever made love…to…

Ever made love to… it still gave her the chills, even to think about it. The way he'd touched her, kissed her, loved her… He'd been so gentle, was even going to stop but she hadn't let him. She wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. Why? Why had it taken so long?

"I should have come sooner…" Usagi said out loud. Pulling her shirt off over her head, she stood there in nothing but her bra and panties and stared out the window, watching as the people down below went by, wondering if her life could ever go back to the way it was before he came back.

She'd been happy, or at least she had thought so. Her life had been normal, work and home being the only things she ever wanted….needed…. Or at least that was what she'd convinced herself. It wasn't until Mamoru had come back to Japan, back into her life, that she'd begun to see differently. There was at one point, when she had wanted more, when she had wanted him. However, that was all in the past. None of that mattered now, not when she had all she needed… Or so she thought.

Sighing, Usagi closed the curtains and headed for the bathroom, taking off her bra and panties in the process. Turning the water on, she waited a beat before she turned on the shower and stepped under the spray of hot water. Brushing her hair back with her hands, she let the water wash over her, some of the stress washing away too.

She knew Mamoru had called everyone, knew that she'd have to call home soon herself. _How worried everyone must be,_ she thought as she began to wash her hair. _How exactly am I suppose to explain my sudden disappearance? I guess I'll deal with that tomorrow, it being too late to call there now._

She finished her shower, shut off the water, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. Pushing back her hair, she stepped in front of the mirror hanging on the bathroom wall and stared at herself. She wondered when her hair had gone dull and limp, the color of wheat. And when had she gotten bags and rings around her eyes?

"I really did need a vacation," she said to her reflection in the mirror.

Rubbing aloe lotion into her long hair to make it shine, she blow dried it and made sure the towel was still fastened around her body before she left the little room.

And nearly screamed.

That's because sitting in a chair near the window was Mamoru, his ebony locks glittering blue in the dying sunlight. He merely raised an eyebrow, his eyes roaming over her body that was still covered by the towel. However, he didn't need for the towel to be removed, he knew what she looked like underneath and felt himself harden.

Usagi saw the way his eyes changed from blue to black and clutching the towel tighter to her, demanded to know, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Mamoru stood, his frame towering over hers.

Walking to her, he stared down at her, watched as her eyes went wide and she backed away from him. "Stop!" she said as she raised her hand, her palm coming into contact with his hard chest. He knew she was nervous, didn't mind her nerves. In fact, they added an edge to his own arousal. Reaching up with one hand, he traced a fingertip over her bottom lip.

It was his touch that turned her into molten lava, making her ease towards him, watching his gaze drop to her mouth, linger before it came back to hers. Felt his breath mix with her breath, and his heart beat against her heart. They held there, one endless moment, then their lips met. And they sank into each other.

Nerves fluttered in her belly again, a dozen velvet wings that swept against desire. And still that shimmer of power was like a hum in the air.

Then his hands were in her hair, sweeping it back from her face in a gesture of urgency that had her shuddering in anticipation of what was to come. And his mouth left hers to roam her face, to find that throbbing pulse in her throat.

She could drown him. He knew it even as he took more. This outrageous need for her could take him under, somewhere he'd never been. He knew, wherever that was, he would take her with him.

He molded the shape of her with his hands, steeped himself in it. She found his mouth again, avidly. He heard the shudder of her breath as she stepped back. The dying sunlight washed over her as she let go of the corner of the towel, letting it drop to the ground.

She wore nothing beneath, her breasts standing full and firm. Skin, soft, delicate and smooth, but with muscle. Fascinating. "Just let me touch. Your body is beautiful. Just let me touch."

It was the first thing he'd said to her since she'd walked out of the bathroom. She reached back, her hand coming into contact with the wall. "Help yourself."

His fingers skimmed over her, made her skin quiver. Then pressed and made her moan. She could feel her own bones going to liquid, and her muscles to putty as he explored her. She gave herself to it, to the slow, enervating pleasure that was both triumph and surrender.

Cupping her breasts, they spilled out and into his hands. "Beautiful." He lowered his head to them, tasted soft, warm flesh.

He wanted to savor; he wanted to rush.

He ran his hands down her.

And over her. Her breath caught, a half cry as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

And she came where she stood, her body exploding and her eyes trapped by his.

Her head went limp on his shoulder as she shuddered, shuddered. "I want you on me. I want you in me." She dragged at the t-shirt he wore, drawing it up and away. Now she found muscle and flesh with her hands, with her lips. Now the power seeped back into her as she pulled him with her onto the bed.

"Inside me. Inside me."

Her mouth crushed hungrily to his, hips arching and offering. He fought with the rest of his clothes, struggled to devour more of her as the heat pumped off them both.

When he plunged into her, passion whipped through them, spurring them on toward madness. Still she locked herself around him, stared t him even as tears glazed her eyes.

A wind stirred her hair, bright as fire against the bed. He felt her gather beneath him, tighten like a bow. When the light burst through him, he could only breathe her name.

* * *

His gaze was on her face, watching as she laid next to him, her skin aglow. "Told the clerk I'd forgotten my key card," he said, answering her question from earlier.

"Hmmm?" Eyes closed, smile on her face, Usagi could no longer remember what the question was. The blankets were bunched up around her, so she snuggled into them before opening her eyes to look up at him. "What was that?"

"You asked me earlier how I got into your room," Mamoru explained. "I told the clerk I'd forgotten my key card. He gave me an extra one."

"Oh." Sitting up, the blankets following her, Usagi swung her legs off the bed, standing. Mamoru watched, as she dragged the blanket with her, leaving him laying on the bed, naked.

"Usako… I've already seen your body or don't you remember?" he said teasing her. She looked back at him, saw his smile and gave one of her own back.

"Oh, yes…. " she laughed, dropping the blanket and watching as it fell to the red carpet. She walked to the dresser, pulling out a blue silk tank top with matching boxer shorts. Gathering the clothes up in her arms, she headed back towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she locked it. "So, what brings you here? Don't you have work to do?" she asked as she pulled on her panties. It was when she was doing her hair, that she heard the knob move and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You locked the door?" he asked as he stood on the other side, naked.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn," was her answer.

He had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, hurry up. I've got to pee," he said just before the door open and she was standing in front of him, dressed in her pajamas. Motioning with her hands for him to enter the bathroom, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going to the toilet. He didn't even close the door. "I'm going to take you sightseeing, so you need to find something else to wear other than that."

Usagi, walking to where the blanket sat on the floor, picked it up and put it back on the bed. She climbed in after it. "I've already done enough sightseeing for one day, Mamoru. Thanks all the same, though."

"Oh," he said as he walked back into the room. Bending over, he put on his boxers and sat down on the side of the bed, looking at her. "How did you find my apartment?"

She stared at him. "I went through Motoki's little black book," she replied. "I figured he'd still have your address. I don't think Makoto knows he still has that thing, he he… Boy, would she be angry to know that little bit of information."

"I see… Usako, why did you come here?"

"To tell you that you're not going to run from me anymore. You ran the day you told you loved me, you ran right after we make love the first time, you've been running from me for ten years, Mamoru," she said. "I won't let it happen anymore."

"Ran from you? What are you talking about? I came here because you told me to!" Mamoru replied, his eyes fixed on her. And in that instant, felt his heart give a little.

She looked like a fallen angel. Long golden hair fell around her in rivers, as cerulean eyes stared up at him. "Yes, ten years ago," she said. "I told you to follow your dreams and you did. I couldn't be more proud of you than I am right now, Mamoru; but I'm talking about a few weeks ago."

"I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. You ran from me. We spent that wonderful night together, you took my virginity, then the next morning as I stood there in my kitchen wondering where you were, I knew. The whole time I stood there, wondering if I'd done something wrong in a past life to have every happiness taken from me, I knew what I had to do. You weren't going to get away from me, not again. You weren't just going to leave me alone, not again. I wouldn't have been able to stand it, wouldn't allow it, so I called the travel agency," she told him, blinking back tears. She wouldn't let him see her cry, not over this.

"How did you get here then? And don't give me that bullshit about someone giving you a ticket!" he asked her.

Usagi merely raised an eyebrow. Smoothing out a wrinkle in the sheets, she replied, "But they did give me a ticket nine years ago." Her sapphire orbs stared at him, confusion in them.

He stared at her a moment longer, before it dawned on him. The plane ticket Motoki had spoken of, the one her parents had gotten for her the day before their deaths. She still had it. _And why not? It was the last thing her parents had given her_, his mind told him. "But how were you able to use it? It was nine years old!"

"It cost me some money, but they changed the date and some other things on it," she said as she snuggled into the blankets. "Now… if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep. I've had a long day."

Mamoru stared at her for a moment before getting up, gathering his clothes off the floor and slipping into them. When he was fully dressed, he leaned over and gave her one, long, passionate kiss before kissing her forehead. "I will be here tomorrow morning, 8 sharp. Be ready, you've got more sightseeing to do," he said as he started for the door. Opening the door, he turned back around to look at her.

She was sitting up in the bed, watching him. "I love you, Usako. Good-night," he told her before he walked out the door, closing it behind him. He didn't see her get up out of the bed, walk to the door, and softly lay her head against it, silver tears falling down her cheeks as she listened to him walk away.

* * *

The next week were a blur for Usagi. She spent her days sightseeing and shopping, Mamoru next to her. He had asked to be put on call during the week, and knew they would only call him if they needed him. Which wasn't very often. So, knowing he wanted to show her a good time, he took her everywhere he could think to go.

They went to all the shows, such as the Blue Man Group, gone to the Boston Opera House (which ended with Usagi falling asleep and Mamoru having to carry her out to the car); they ate at all the grand restaurants, like the Top of the Hub and Axis Nightclub. She was actually enjoying herself, and having fun with Mamoru, something that only happened a hand full of times.

Usagi found herself wanting him, through. He hadn't touched her, sexually since that day in her hotel room. Just held her hand as they saw the sights and enjoyed each other's company. Every night was the same, just like in Japan. He'd walk her to the door leading to her hotel room, ask for a date, be turned down by her, then kiss her senseless before walking away. Perhaps it was that little taste of desire that was driving her insane.

She honestly didn't think she could take anymore. If he didn't do something and fast, she was going to take matters into her own hands. So, she had spent the whole day shopping and getting ready for the night. For once, she was alone; glad that Mamoru had to go into work for a brief moment.

Putting down the millions of bags she had been carrying, she started to go through them; pulling clothes and other items out to lay on the bed. After about the ninth bag, she finally found what it was she was looking for.

The box was short and small, the top fasten to the bottom by a blue ribbon. Tearing the ribbon off, Usagi smiled as she pulled off the lid and began to pull out the white tissue paper to revealed her treasure.

It was pink and white. Tights, the color of the dying sun, went up to her thighs, tying off at the top with long white laces. Sleeves, covered in pink and lace, started at her elbows and flowed down to her wrists. The body of the outfit, which was white with pink laces, was basically see-through, leaving little to the imagination. She'd brought white high heels, along with pink ribbons to put in her hair.

Smiling, Usagi put everything into the bag she had sitting on the bed, before going into the bathroom to gather more items. Then putting everything in the bag, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, heading downstairs and to the busy street below.

* * *

Mamoru made his way to his apartment, tired and worn out. There'd been a major accident down on Main, a six car pile-up; and he happened to be in the ER at the time that they were bringing patients in. Five out of the six bodies they brought in were already dead or dying, with no way to save the dying; and he had one person in a coma. Starting to wonder if he'd chosen the right career path, Mamoru figured if that one person survived through the night, then it was all worth it. At least he was able to save one life, if not the other five.

Putting his key into the door, he was surprised to find the door unlocked and slightly open. Pushing it open further, he slowly walked in, stopping only for a moment to take off his shoes (old habits die hard) and putting down his duffle bag. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, as he walked into the living room, passing the kitchen on the way. However, it was the soft glow his living room was giving off that was making him wonder.

Mamoru stopped, only to take in the state of his living room, where rose petals, in every color, lay among the floor, leading a path to the bedroom; while candles of every shape and size, were spread among the room, on every surface, even the floor. The room smelled of smoke and roses.

"Okay…Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu?" he said out loud to himself. He followed the path the petals laid out before him, candles lighting his way, making him feel like he was in a horror movie, the monster about to jump out and grab him.

However, he made it to his bedroom without anyone or anything jumping out at him, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was when he was standing at his door, that he noticed that same haunting melody that had come from Usagi's bedroom window that night so long ago, coming from his own bedroom. Opening the door just a little, his guard up, he peeked inside.

His breath caught in his throat.

Just like his living room and hallway, candles covered every surface, while rose petals lay among them. Music came from the CD player on top of his dresser. And laying on top of his black silk sheets was an angel, long golden hair spilling among the sheets and down to the floor, sound asleep.

She looked as if she were a sleeping angel from the heavens, the light from the candles and the moonlight shinning through his open window making it appear as if she was slightly glowing. Her hair was undone from its usual style of buns and pigtails, pink ribbons tied throughout it, to lay about her body, covering her as if it were a blanket of golden silk. She wore a teddy, the material leaving little to the imagination. Mamoru wondered briefly if she had wore it over to his apartment, and he was pretty sure that kind of clothing was illegal in forty of the fifty states.

_When did she get here? How long has she been here? _his mind questioned as he walked further into the room. Making sure he was quite, he went to the bed and just gazed down at her. A smile came to his lips when she moaned his name.

_Must be having one powerful dream, _he said to himself. Shaking her gently, he whispered, "Usako… wake up…" With his left knee on the bed and his right foot on the floor, he wasn't exactly all that stable. When he finished shaking her, he lost his balance and fell face first on top of her.

This, of course, woke Usagi up. She sat straight up in bed, her long hair falling forward around her to find a head of black hair lying in her lap. She started screaming, thinking some pervert had entered Mamoru's apartment and was trying to get fresh with her, and proceeded to hit the head over and over again with a pillow.

"Usako… Stop… Usako…" Mamoru kept saying, however since his face was buried in her lovely thighs (not that he was complaining, of course), she couldn't hear him. Finally, he realized she wasn't going to stop until he did something. When she brought the pillow down one last time, he grabbed it with his own hand and moved his head, letting her see him.

Usagi looked down, blinking her eyes. Her screams died for a minute as she stared at him. "Mamoru? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here, remember?" he said as he was able to push him up and off her, his knees hitting the floor. Getting up, he brushed the knees of his pants and sat down on the bed. "I should be asking you that question, don't you think? Usako?"

She blushed and looked away. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Which you did," he laughed.

She blushed even deeper, her eyes avoiding his. "Well, that was the idea."

"Yea, I can tell. What's with all the candles though? Did I lose power or something?" he asked as he looked around.

Usagi shook her head. She looked around the room as well, feeling proud of herself; but still avoiding his gaze. Mamoru noticed, and not being able to stand her not looking at him, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, making her look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She didn't say anything. Usagi could feel the tears starting to build up in the back of her eyes until they threaten to spill over. "I wanted to surprise you," she whispered. "I came here with hopes of seducing you, Mamoru."

"Seducing me?"

"Yes. Why else do you think I'm dressed like this?" she asked, waving her arms down her body to show off the teddy.

Mamoru could feel his desire for her grow, just looking at her. Personally, he liked her outfit. "And how did you plan to do that?" he asked as he brought a hand up to touch her hair, the long golden locks sliding through his fingers. She sighed.

"I went and brought this outfit. Came here and got your manager to let me in. I set up everything, the candles and stuff and waited. Must have fallen asleep," she said as she felt the desire and heat well up inside her from his touch.

"How long have you been here?" Mamoru replied, watching as passion clouded her sapphire eyes, making them go dark with desire. He wanted to take her right then and there, but figured he could wait a few more minutes. Desire spread from his belly up to his brain.

Usagi glanced at his alarm clock. "Five hours or so," she said. She couldn't believe she was giving in so easily. Just his touch set her ablaze.

"I see," he murmured just before he captured her mouth in a kiss.

He touched, and it felt as if he'd never stop. A long smooth stroke as he pushed the teddy off her breasts. A lazy pass over her hips, her thigh, as if he were sampling her shape as he'd sample flavor.

"I love you," he said just before he took her mouth again, hot and greedy. Those nerves endings exploded, electric jolts as his hands, his lips ran over her as if he were starved now for each separate taste. Hard hands, rough at the palms, rushed over her with desperation.

Riding on the thrill of her body being touched, she ran her hands until they found the hot, bare skin and dug in.

Man and muscle.

He found her breast, had her arching in delicious pleasure as his teeth nipped over her skin, to stir the blood beneath into feverish, pulsing life. Everything inside her went full, and ripe, and ready.

As senses awakened, slashing one against the other in an edgy tangle of needs, she gave herself over to them, to him. She wanted, craved, the heat that washed through her as the possessive stroke of those hands, the demanding crush of those lips, electrified her body.

She wanted, craved, all these quivering aches, these madly churning needs and the freedom to meet them.

She rose with him, body to body, moved with him, flesh to flesh. And drove him towards delirium with that creamy skin, those lovely curves. In the light of the moon, she looked beyond exquisite lying against the dark spread- that golden hair tumbled, those crystal-blue eyes clouded with pleasure.

Passion radiated from her, meeting and matching his own. And so he wanted to give her more, and to take more, and simply drown himself in what they brought to each other. The scent of her filled him like breath.

He murmured her name, savoring and exploiting as they explored each other. And there was more, he discovered, more than he'd expected. Her heart lurched as those rugged hands guided her up, over, through the steep rise of desire. The crest rolled through her, a long endless swell of sultry heat.

She arched up again, crying out as she clamped her arms around him, pulses galloping. Her mouth took his in a kind of ravenous madness, even as her mind scream- Again!

"Are you okay, Usako?" he asked her as his hands ran over her body.

"Yes. More."

He held on, held strong while she rode the peak, and the thrill her response brought him made him tremble. He ached, heart, mind, loins, ached to the point of pain. And when he could bear it no longer, he drove into her.

She cried out, the shock of being filled invading her senses. But once the shock started to ebbed, she was moving with him, a quick piston of hips, as her hands came up to frame his face.

She watched him, those blue eyes swimming, those lush lips trembling with each breath as they rose and fell together.

In the whole of his life, he'd never seen such beauty.

When those eyes went blind, when they closed on a sobbing moan, he let himself go.

* * *

The next morning found Usagi tip-toeing around the bedroom, as she gathered her clothing up into her arms. When she bent over to pick up a shoe, she glanced at him and felt her heart give.

He looked so peaceful, laying there sound asleep. His dark hair a bright contrast on the white pillowcase, his body spread out on the bed, sheets tangled around his legs and lower torso, his breathing deep and even. She smiled to herself as she stood up straight and watched him for a few more minutes.

Glancing at the alarm clock, she nearly screamed. Her plane was leaving in three hours, which didn't give her enough time to do anything. Getting dressed quickly, she continued to watch him, making sure that her movements didn't wake him.

She glanced at the clock one more time before returning her attention to Mamoru, and sighed. Knowing that he would be angry with her when he woke, she figured he'd follow her back to Japan. It would be the next time she would see him, and knowing such information, she didn't let the tears fall or even began to form. She just picked up her bag, walked to the door, before turning to look at him one more time before leaving.

She didn't leave a note or letter, nor did she kiss him. No, she just went to the front door and opened it. Standing there in the early morning light, she sighed. "I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered to the empty room and to the man who slept down the hall.

* * *

He woke to the cold morning air on his naked form and reached for a blanket. Pulling the covers up, he reached for her, and found only empty space.

Opening one eye then the other, he glanced at the spot where a sleeping blond goddess should have been. Finding no one there, he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

"Usako?" Mamoru called out. Unfortunately, only the hum of traffic from below called out to him.

Realizing that she didn't answer him, he sat up in bed and threw the covers back. Standing up, he started for the bathroom, not even bothering to put his boxers on. Once he was finished in there, and still finding no Usagi, he headed for the living room. Still no Usagi.

It was while he was standing naked in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, he realized what had happened. She had left him.

"Maybe I'll be able to catch her at the hotel," he said as he grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Harborside. However, when the clerk informed him that she had checked out the night before, his anger grew. "Damn!"

Making his way to the bathroom, he knew she was already on her way back to Tokyo. Mamoru knew there was nothing he could do about that, but he could do something about her leaving him. He turned on the shower on as hot as it would go, before stepping under the spray of water.

_How could she?_ he thought as he grabbed his bar of soap and began to wash his body. Washing his hair, he wondered if he'd done something wrong. She wasn't suppose to leave until later tonight, right?

Once he finished his shower, he turned off the water only to hear the phone ringing. Taking off at full speed, he slipped on the wet floor and went flying. Mamoru landed on his back, his butt hitting the cold floor, his head hitting the side of the tub. He laid there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Getting up, he rubbed his butt and head and still heard his phone ringing.

"Ow.. Damn phone… People should be murdered for calling other people," he murmured as he made his way out to the living room. By the time he made it to the phone, his machine had come on.

"Hello? Chiba? Why aren't you answering your phone? Hello?"

"Because I just fell on my ass, that's why…" he said, a scowl on his face. Sighing, he picked up the phone and waited for the machine to shut off before he started speaking. "Hello, Motoki.."

* * *

She sat in her car, not quite knowing what she was going to do or where she was going to go. Should she go home or into work?

"Probably home. Shingo's got to be worried about me, probably a little angry too," Usagi said to the dashboard.

Truth was, she was angry at herself. What had she done by going there? A small vacation, a few nights with the man she was in love with along with some hot passionate love making; and what did she have to show for it? Nothing, unless you count sitting in the car while the rain poured down outside something.

Sitting in the parking lot of Tokyo International Airport, Usagi let the tears she'd been holding back since the airport in Boston fall. She felt like God was doing it to her again, taking everything she'd ever loved or cared about from her and leaving her alone. However, this time, she'd done it to herself. She had left Mamoru back in Boston. And besides, she wasn't really alone, she had her friends; but they couldn't fill the void in her heart. Not that they didn't try, of course.

She raised her eyes to the darken sky, watching as the rain fell down from the clouds above to soak the earth. "Is this a test, God?" she said to the sky. "Has this whole thing, my whole life been a test? First, you take Mamoru from me, then my parents. Oh' sure, you brought him back to me, but to take him from me again? How am I suppose to stay strong and carry on when I feel no love around me?" She laid her arms on the steeling wheel, her head following until crystal tears fell down to soak her jeans. "Tell me, God. What am I suppose to do? Please, tell me!"

As she sat there, her window down, the rain and breeze blowing through, Usagi cried. She cried until she could cry no more and was sitting there in the silence as the rain came down outside. The breeze blew, swilling around her in the car when she heard a light voice coming from outside.

"_Love him…"_

Usagi's head came up, her blond hair wet from all the rain coming through the window to stick to her face. Tears still fell down her pale cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away as she glanced around and saw no one. The parking lot was empty.

Then she heard the voice again.

"_Love him, Usagi…"_

She knew that voice, had heard it every day for the first sixteen years of her life. "Mama?" she whispered into the wind.

Looking out her window, Usagi's eyes went wide. Standing just a few feet away in the rain, yet she wasn't getting wet, was her mother. Ikuko looked the same as she did the day she'd died. Her long blue hair blew in the wind, as the hem of her dress played around her legs. She wore a sad smile as she stared at her only daughter.

Usagi blinked, but when she opened her eyes, her mother still stood there in the rain. "I'm dreaming," she told herself. "Too much stress and not enough sleep. Yea, that's it… It's got to be a dream." She continued to stare and felt herself stop breathing for a brief moment. Getting out of the car, she stood there, tears falling down her cheeks. "Mama?"

Her mother's smile grew as she held out of her arms towards Usagi. And Usagi felt her legs carry her as she began to run towards her, not stopping until she was safely in the arms of her mother.

Ikuko brushed Usagi's blond hair back as the young woman cried in her arms. _"Shhh…"_ she whispered as the wind blew about them.

"Oh' Mama! I'm sorry… I tried to keep everything under control, really I did.. I'm just not that strong…" Usagi cried, her tears mixing in the rain.

"_Shhh… My darling, Bunny… You are stronger than you believe,"_ Ikuko said as she lean back a little to look down at her daughter. Cupping her face, she saw how much Usagi had grown. _"You kept your brother safe all these years, love. You kept him and took care of him. You made sure he was happy, and now… Now, it's your turn for happiness."_

Usagi glanced up at the woman, her blue eyes swimming as she felt the arms that had been holding her began to grow cold. "Mama? Please, don't go! I need you… I need you to tell me what to do!"

"_No, love… You've had yourself to lean on, you've had your friends to lean on, and now you have Mamoru to lean on. Let yourself lean on him, Usagi,"_ her mother said as Usagi watched her go to where her father stood. They stood next to each other, his arms around her shoulders as she folded her hands in front of her chest. They looked at each other before they turned their gazes back to Usagi.

"_We are so very proud of you,"_ Kenji said, his eyes beginning to swim while smiling at her.

"_Love him, Usagi. Trust in him, and love him for everything he is. He won't leave you again. Be happy, love… "_ Ikuko said as they began to disappear.

"Daddy… Mama… please, don't go…." Usagi cried, as she watched her parents getting fainter by the minute. "Come back, please.. I don't know what I'm doing, I never did… "

"_We are always with you… We love you, Usagi…"_ the wind whispered as her parents disappeared and it was just Usagi standing in the parking lot, tears running down her face to hit the ground below mixing in with the rain as the wind blew past her.

* * *

Rei sat in the café, her head bowed and eyes closed. It looked as if she were praying to the one cup of coffee that sat in front of her. And one would think she was praying if they hadn't known her, however Minako had known Rei for almost fourteen years, and she knew the priestess was thinking.

Sitting down across from her, Minako watched, thinking the raven haired girl hadn't noticed her. However, she was wrong when only after a few minutes of sitting there, Rei spoke. "Yes, Minako?"

Surprised, Minako stared at her. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your aura, and the way you sat down. Ami sits quietly, but brings books with her. Makoto sits with a purpose, and of course Usagi isn't here… or at least not at the café," Rei told her. "She's back in Tokyo."

"Yea? How'd you know that?" Minako asked before waving her hand. "Never mind. You always know stuff before the rest of us. Anyways, that was what I was coming to tell you. Motoki just got off the phone with Mamoru."

"Yes, Usagi will be here soon," was all Rei had to say.

Minako stared at her for a few minutes before she shrugged her shoulders and went about drinking the iced tea that had been placed in front of her. Moving her head, she stared out the window and sighed. She'd missed Japan, with all its color and culture. She had missed her family, but most of all, she'd missed her friends. Never really having the chance to make new ones in California, Minako rarely had the chance to call or to write the old ones.

As the years passed one into another, Minako refused to acknowledge that she'd lost contact with them. It was when Rei had called her, asking if she could look for Mamoru, that she'd finally realized how much she'd missed everyone. Minako had been so happy to hear from her old friend, that she didn't get off the phone with Rei for nearly three hours. (Of course, she paid her back for the call once she arrived in Japan). The next day, Minako cancelled all her appointments and flew out to Boston, not having a clue where to start looking for their long lost friend.

However, luck was on her side when she stopped at the hospital where he worked at. The staff had recognized her, but didn't throw a fuss and when she asked for Dr. Chiba's home address, they were all but ready to help her. Address in hand, Minako had gone that very afternoon to his apartment and convinced him to come back.

Now, months later, Minako hadn't gone back to California nor had she called her manager or agent. She knew they were worried about her, just by the many text messages and voicemails they left; however, she wasn't planning on getting in contact with them. She had no contact with any companies right at the moment, and after spending the night talking with Makoto; she'd come to a decision. She wasn't going back.

She figured she could be an actress in Japan the same as she'd been in America. Besides she missed her friends, and coming home had made her realize how much.

"Rei?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, I can see that," Rei said without lifting her head up or opening her eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm not going back to California," she said. Her gaze went from the window to her friend, watching as Rei's head came up and her amythest eyes opened, to stare at her blond friend. "I'm staying here."

Rei could only smile as she reached across the table to put her hand over Minako's. She knew Minako had missed her home, her family, and friends. Rei just hadn't realized how much until then. "Okay, Minako," she said. "Welcome home."

* * *

Usagi drove past the Crown, and at the last moment decided to stop in. She still had a few days off, so just stopping in wouldn't hurt anything. Or so she thought.

She wasn't even inside the door before she heard a loud scream and strong arms were wrapped around her, engulfing her in a bear hug. Usagi felt all the air leave her body as the person continued to squeeze the life from her. "Minako… Min…ako… let…go… can't… breath…" Usagi gasped out.

Minako automatically let her go. "Oh' sorry, Usagi."

Sucking in air, Usagi smiled at her friend. "It's alright. How are you?" she asked as she tried to gain control over her breathing.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Minako asked.

"I'm fine."

"Well, come on then. Rei and I are sitting over here," Minako said as she grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her towards the table in the back. Rei watched as the two blonds came over to the table.

As they sat down, Usagi looked at Minako and asked, "So, when do you leave for California, Minako?" She waved at Motoki before she sat down across from Rei. "Hello, Rei."

Rei didn't say anything, just nodded her head, her long raven hair covering her eyes. Blowing out her breath, she made her bangs move out of her eyes. Minako sat down next to her.

"I'm not," Minako said. "However, enough about me. Tell us, Usagi, how was your trip to Boston? Did you like it? How as your flight?" She was speaking a mile a minute.

Usagi just laughed, holding up her hand. "Whoa! Slow down, Minako, take a breath," she said. "Yea, I liked Boston well enough. My flight was fine and I went to tons of places and saw a lot of things. I brought gifts back for all of you, by the way."

Rei rolled her eyes as Minako clapped her hands together and said, "Goodie, gifts!" like she was four again. Shaking her head, Rei looked at Usagi. "What the four year old is trying to say is: Was Mamoru any good?"

Minako stopped what she was doing as both her and Usagi's gazes went to the raven hair priestess. "Rei!" Minako hissed.

"What? We both know she had sex with him. It's not like it's a big secret," Rei replied. "Besides, you act as if you've never had sex before, Minako."

Minako blushed. "Of course I've had sex. However, I don't think we need to broadcast that little piece of information to the whole café!"

"It's okay, Minako," Usagi said. "Mamoru was… wonderful in bed, Rei, if you must know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know…" Usagi turned her head, her chin sitting in her palm as she looked out the window. Her gaze was focused on the people walking among the street, but when a red 2012 Ford Mustang rolled to a stop in front of the Crown, her breath stopped. _How did he get back here so fast?_ was the only thought going through her mind at the moment as she watched him unfold himself from the car and began to walk towards the café.

"Usagi? You okay?" Minako asked, her soft blue eyes watching their friend. Her gaze went to Rei, who was also looking at Usagi, a little curiously.

"Usagi?" Rei asked. Amethyst eyes focused on sapphire ones, and it was then that Rei knew what had happened. "Go, if you need to," she said, watching as Usagi stood up from the table.

But it was too late. Mamoru was at their table, a smile on his face as he gazed down at the three girls. "Hello, Usako."

She stared at him, her big blue eyes staring into his dark blue orbs. She hadn't expected him to come so quick, so soon. "…Mamoru…" she said.

Rei and Minako watched the couple, then looked at each other. "Um… Rei, did you say something about seeing some of my photos from California?" Minako asked as she stood up from the table they were sitting at, pulling on Rei's arm in the process, making the raven hair girl stand.

Rei pulled her arm from Minako's grasp, looking t her like she was crazy before it dawned on her. "Huh? Oh' yea.. " she said.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Usagi called as she began to get up from the table, but Minako just pushed her back down into the seat. "Minako…."

"No, you stay here. See you later, Usagi…. Mamoru," Minako said as she and Rei headed towards the door. As she walked past Mamoru, she winked at him.

Usagi watched as they left the building and round the corner, and when they were out of sight, she was all alone with Mamoru. Sighing, she lowered her head down to her arms, which were sitting on the table, hiding her eyes from him. She heard Mamoru sit down across from her, could feel him smiling at her.

"How are you?"

Usagi raised her head slightly to look at him. Had she heard him right? Did he really ask how she was doing? She couldn't believe her ears. He was talking to her as if he hadn't just spent the last two days flying from Boston to Tokyo, looking for her. They both knew that was what he'd done.

"Fine…" was all she could think of to say.

"Why?"

"What?"

"I asked you why, Usako," Mamoru said as he thanked the waitress for the cup of coffee she sat in front of him. Picking up the cup, he took a sip of coffee before putting the cup down. "Why didn't you wake me up when you left?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Usagi replied. "My plane was leaving that night. I didn't want to be a bother to you."

"I see."

"Mamoru… I'm sorry."

He was silent for a few minutes, looking as if he was staring off into space. Then he focused his attention back on her, a small smile on his face. What he asked her next was the last thing she would have expected from him, but it should have been the first.

"Go on a date with me, Usako."

* * *

She watched as he left the café. Once he got into his car, and drove off, she laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. Usagi knew it, she was losing her mind. Had she really just agreed to a late night dinner at his apartment that night?

He'd been asking for a date for almost three months, and every time she would turn him down. Perhaps it was his look that made her say yes, or the way his dark eyes glittered in the sunlight streaming through the window. Whatever the reason, she had nodded her head and said yes to his simple question.

_Love him_, her mother had said. _Love him and trust in him. _Could she really do that? Could she give her heart to him so freely? Should she give her heart so easily? Raising her head, Usagi wiped the tears that had begun to form at the corners of her eyes and gazed out the window, watching the sun as it began to set. And as that orange orb began to sink beyond the buildings, she made up her mind.

"Okay, Mama… I'll love him," she said as she stood up. Gathering her purse, she walked to the door and left the café. She drove home to get ready for her date with the only man who had ever captured her heart.

* * *

She stood in front of the large mirror that was in her parents bedroom, staring at her reflection as she put on her mother's diamond tear-drop earrings. The gown she wore was white and belong also to her mother. The dress was sleeveless, baring her shoulders to the air and fell to her knees, small golden stars hanging from the hem. White slippers, with the laces going all the way up to her knees, were on her feet. She wore handless gloves on her arms, ribbons wrapping around her forearms. Her long blond hair was in a braid, falling behind her with rhinestones throughout it, making it glitter. Usagi figured she looked pretty good for a dinner at his apartment.

Besides, something was telling her tonight would be special.

The ring on her finger glittered in the bedroom light as she fasten on the sapphire and ruby necklace her parents had gotten for her birthday the year before they died. It was when she fasten the topaz and emerald clips in her hair that a knock sounded on the door. She turned around.

Shingo whistled, his eyes going wide. "Wow, sis, you look good," he said as he lean on the door jam.

Usagi blushed. "Thanks," she said. "You don't think this is too much for just dinner, do you?"

Shingo shook his head. "Nope." He walked into the room, holding a large white box with a blue ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her. "Someone dropped this off for you, and there's a long black limp downstairs, waiting for you."

Usagi had begun to open the box when her brother mentioned the limp. Her eyes went wide as she looked at him. "Limo? Downstairs?" she asked as she made her way past him and down the stairs.

Opening the front door, Usagi was stunned to see a black limo sitting out front of her house. She stepped back into the house, her eyes still wide as she stared at her brother. He had brought the box she'd left upstairs down when he'd followed her. She took the box from him, staring at it. "Who gave you this, Shingo?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know-"

"You don't know? You took a box from some stranger?" Usagi interrupted him. However, she stopped talking when she saw the look on her brother's face. She waved her hand to let him know he could finish.

"As I was saying, I don't know. Some guy dropped it off, saying a man had paid him to bring this box," he said pointing to the big box "to this address. That's all I know, Usagi."

"Okay… Don't worry about it, Shingo," she said as she stepped into the kitchen. Sitting the box on the counter, she took off the lid to reveal a box full of red and white roses, and among them sat a card that had just one word on it: _Enjoy!_

She flipped the card over, but the underside was blank. Looking at Shingo, she handed the card to him before lifting one of the roses out of the box. She brought it up to her nose, inhaling the sweet smell and smiling. "Could you put these in some water for me? I believe there is one of Mama's vases under the kitchen sink. I need to get going before that limo leaves without me," Usagi said.

"Okay. Oh' and Usagi?"

Usagi turned around as she prepared to leave the room. "Yes?"

"Congratulations." He nodded towards her ring.

Usagi just looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just smiled and said "Thanks" before she left the house.

* * *

He waited, listening for the limo to pull away from the curb, before he went to the window and looked out, making sure she was gone. When he was certain she was, he went and picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"She's on her way," he said into the receiver.

"_Good. Did she get the roses I sent?"_

"Yes," he replied. "Nice ring, by the way."

"_Thanks. I'll see you later, Tsukino. And don't worry, I'll treat her right. I love her."_

"I know you do and I know you will. Have a good night, Chiba."

* * *

Usagi stared out the window, watching as the cars and people passed by in a flash. For a brief moment, she wondered if maybe the driver didn't have the wrong girl. Things like this just didn't happen to her. Her life hadn't been one of happiness and joy, but of anger and heartbreak.

"Miss? We're here," the driver said as the limo came to a stop.

_Here? Here where?_ Usagi couldn't help but think. She looked out the window, but could only see the moon as it hung in the night sky. Everything else was black. That was, until her door was opened, and she stepped out. Looking around, Usagi realized she was at the park, the same one she'd been at the night of both Mamoru's parties. She looked at the driver. "Are you sure this is where we're suppose to be?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, just bowed to her before getting back into the limo and driving off. He left Usagi standing there, alone on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait!" she called after the limo, even going so far as to run down the street after the limo. But it was too late, he was gone. Panting on the side of the road, she sighed and began to dig through her purse. "Now what am I suppose to do?" she said. "Oh wait! My cell phone is…" Panic began to grow as she discovered her cell phone wasn't in her purse. "…at home. Stupid Usagi! Why do you have the stupid thing if you aren't going to carry it?"

Looking back at the entrance to the park, she sighed. "Might as well go and find a payphone… If there are payphones in the park," she complained as she began walking the path leading to the lake. It was a clear night out, the moon shining down on the lake as she leaned out over the railing, quietly looking at the water.

It was as if she could see her whole life in the ripples the breeze made on the calm surface. From the first time she had come to the park with her father when she was six to the time Mamoru and she had stood next to the very same lake and said their good-byes. It was at that same spot where she'd cried that day so many years ago, her world broken.

The lake, the park itself held so many memories for her, both happy and sad that Usagi felt as if she were a part of it. Part of the green grass that had dew dripping from it to the mighty oak trees and cherry blossoms dancing in the light summer breeze. She felt as if they were speaking to her, blessing her with their happiness and hoping she found her own happiness along the way.

She stood there, still staring out over the water when a bright light caught her attention. Lifting her head, she looked across the lake and saw a gazebo, covered in white fairy lights shining back at her. Curious, she made her way over the bridge to the little gazebo and felt her heart speed up.

The gazebo was decorated all in white, from the roses that covered the entire thing to the lights that laid within the roses. A circular table sat in the middle, covered in white, with two pillar candles glowing on top and a single red rose sitting between them. The rose was the only color among the sea of purity. Somewhere off in the distance, she could hear the melody of music playing and had to smile when she recognized the tune.

"Beautiful…" she breathed as she walked up the two stairs and went to the table. Her fingers touched the petals of the red rose before she brushed them along the length of the table.

"I'm glad you think so."

Usagi turned to see a figure standing in the shadows. She didn't have to see his face to know who it was, she already knew. There was only one person who would go to such lengths to gain her attention.

"Why?" she asked as she waved her arms about, indentcating the table and gazebo. "Why go to so much trouble, just for little o' me?"

"Do you really think that you are so little, Usako?" he said. "I don't think so, and I've been chasing after you my whole life. I love you, Usako. Besides, I wanted our millionth date to be special." He stepped into the light, and Usagi could see that he wore a black tuxedo, the bow tie a bright red. Mamoru had never looked so handsome before, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks as he made his way around the table, towards her.

Then his words hit her.

_Our millionth date?_ She looked at him, into his eyes and saw that they were so dark they could have been black. "Our millionth date? I don't think so, Mamoru. This is our first date," she replied.

He smiled down at her. Kissing the top of her head, he moved her towards the table and pulled out the chair for her. Once she was sitting down, he went to the other chair and sat across from her. "No, I believe you are mistaken, my darling." He leaned across the table, careful of the candles, and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back, then frowned at him as he lean back to stare at her. "I would have remembered if we had gone out on others, don't you think?"

"Would you?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes… at least I think so…"

Laughing softly, he replied, "We've been going out on dates since I've returned from Boston, the first time. And before then as well."

"We have? When?"

"That day at the beach, when you helped me look for an apartment, dinner at the Crown even; along with dozen others," he said, still smiling at her. His dark eyes reflected the candlelight and little fairy lights as he stared at her.

"But you always asked me for a date after…every…." it finally dawned on her "…date… Oh' my…" Her blue eyes went to the lake, her face red as she thought about all the times they'd gone out.

"Are you happy, Usako?"

Her gaze went back to him. His question had completely caught her off guard and she couldn't say anything for a minute. Instead, she just sat there; memorizing the moment in her head and the way the candlelight played on his dark skin, in his dark hair and the way it made his eyes shine. Then she focused her gaze on the candles themselves. "I used to think I was," she said, watching as the flames danced back and forth in the wind. Her eyes went up and met his. "That was until you came back."

"What did you want out of life?"

_What did I want out of life? _"I don't know. I used to think it was you, but when you left my heart changed as did my choices," Usagi said as she turned her gaze back to the water. The moon shined down brightly, making the water turn silver and shine. "After you left and my parents died, the only thing I wanted was for my family to be safe and together. Something I worked very hard for."

"And now? If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

_What is this? Twenty questions? Why is he asking me all this?_ She didn't answer him for a moment, her gaze still trapped by the water. He waited, knowing she would speak when she was ready. Turning her head, Usagi looked at him and smiled.

"You."

"Good answer," Mamoru said as he got up and walked to where she sat. Getting down on one knee, she watched as he picked up her hand and removed the ring she wore on her right hand. The sapphire and diamond glittered in the lights coming from the gazebo, making the stones shine. She watched as he placed the ring on her left hand, and felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Looking into his eyes, she saw that he too had become chocked up with tears, liquid swimming in his eyes. Somewhere in the hazy fog that had clouded her mind, she heard him speak.

"I know I haven't always been here for you, but I plan to make up for that. I swear. I had planned to give this ring to you ten years ago, but I was too scared. I chickened out, I guess." He chuckled. " I guess I'm not doing a very good job of this, am I? What I'm trying to say is that I love you Usako, I have since the first day I met you. I love you with every fiber of my being. Marry me?"

She didn't say anything, only stared at him. Thoughts were running wild throughout her mind as she moved her gaze from Mamoru to the ring on her finger. _Should I say yes? Do I really love him that much? To marry him? Can I love him that much?_ Her mind asked her heart questions as the minutes ticked by.

Mamoru waited patiently, however he had begun to worry she was going to say no when she hadn't spoken yet. "Usako?"

Usagi moved her eyes up to his and somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard her mother's words again. _"Love him, trust him, he'll never leave you again."_

_Yes, you can marry him because you love him that much_. As she stared into his endless midnight blue eyes, Usagi saw her future and her destiny in them. A smile came upon her lips and Mamoru felt his hope began to come back. Tears of happiness fell down her face and he moved to wipe them away, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek. However, she stopped him by reaching up and grasping his hand in hers.

Holding his hand, Usagi looked at him, her light eyes shimmering with happiness. "Yes, Mamo-chan. I'll marry you."

He closed his eyes, let loose the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, before he opened his eyes and standing up, picked her up from her chair and swung her around, kissing her. Once they stopped, he gathered her close, his face hiding in her golden hair and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him back, feeling his warmth as the tears fell down to soak his shirt.

Then just as suddenly, he picked her up again and spun her around, laughter filling the air. When they stopped, Usagi held laughter coming from behind her, and when she looked, she found her friends standing off in the distance, laughing and crying. Motoki had his arms around Makoto as she stood there, smiling and crying at the same time. Rei, Ami and Minako came running over to them, gathering the happy couple in a group hug and telling them "Congratulations!". Standing next to Motoki, with his hands in his pockets was her brother, Shingo, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

It was the soft glow behind them, that alerted Usagi to a another presence. Looking beyond the group of girls, she could see the faint outline of her parents, still holding onto one another and smiling. _Thank you, Mama and Daddy… I'll miss you…_

Then her mind was on the present and the man kissing her passionately. Mamoru grinned down at her. "Something wrong, love?"

Usagi shook her head, a smile on her lips. "No, just saying good-bye," she said moving her gaze back up to him.

"Oh? To whom?"

"The past."

He chuckled a little then bent down to whisper in her ear, "I'm glad I came back home."

"Oh' really? And why would that be?"

"Because I would never have fallen in love with you all over again," he said just before he captured her lips in another kiss, laughter echoing in her ears.


End file.
